Only Time III : A Dama das Rosas
by Dama 9
Summary: Última parte da trilogia. Depois de muito tempo, Alister e Eurin tem a chance de relembrarem como tudo começou, então, conheça com eles antigos cavaleiros, misterios e intrigas em A Dama das Rosas. Ultimo cap on.
1. Cancêr X Peixes

**Domo pessoal**

**Desculpem a demora para postar a ultima parte da trilogia 'Only Time', infelizmente passei por um período de baixa inspiração que foi difícil, mas as musas andaram me fazendo uma visitinha e tudo voltou ao normal.**

**Essa ultima parte, será diferente das outras duas fics, que possuíam apenas um capitulo, essa, como já disse, por ser diferente, terá três capítulos. **

**Eu pensei em contar essa história de outra forma. Como um especial das crônicas, mas como elas já acabaram no volume dez, resolvi que a história da 'Dama das Rosas' seria a melhor para encerrar as cenas editadas de Ariel.**

**Enfim, vamos ao que interessa. Para todos aqueles que ficaram curiosos para saber como Eurin e Alister se conheceram e como tudo começou, preparem-se, pois essa história ira revelar tudo.**

**Boa Leitura!

* * *

**

**Nota: Os personagens de Saint Seya não me pertencem. Apenas Ilyria, Celina, Eurin, Alister e Giovanni são criações minhas, porém esse último é em homenagem a grande Juliane-chan.

* * *

**

**Only Time III **

**A Dama das Rosas**

****

**Capitulo 1: Câncer X Peixes.**

**I – Tal avô, tal neto.**

Desciam calmamente as escadarias do templo com Saga e Litus junto. Faltavam poucos dias agora para o casamento de Ariel e Sorento.

-Tem alguém chegando; Yuuri falou, chamando a atenção do namorado.

-Quem será que é? –Litus perguntou, enquanto eles paravam em Áries tentando identificar pelo cosmo quem era o visitante.

-Aquele é o Giovanni; Saga falou surpreso ao ver o antigo cavaleiro de Câncer ali, próximo as escadarias de Áries.

Os longos cabelos azuis esvoaçaram com a cálida brisa daquele fim de tarde. Os orbes azuis sempre intensos e profundos, como se pudessem enxergar o mais fundo de suas almas, com o mesmo porte de lorde e andar felino que nem o tempo e as pequenas mechas prateadas poderiam tirar.

-Vovô; Guilherme sussurrou, suando frio.

-Vovô? –Yuuri e Litus perguntaram surpresas, ainda mais ao ver o cavaleiro dar pequenos passos para trás, como se fosse sair correndo dali.

Num rápido movimento Giovanni desapareceu, indo surgir na frente do neto, precisamente com a orelha dele em sua mão.

-Seu impiasto, neto ingrato e sem consideração; Giovanni ralhou.

-Ai, meu solta; Guilherme falou, tentando se afastar, mas Giovanni era evidentemente mais forte do que ele.

-Eu deveria te trancar na Prisão do Cabo para você aprender; o canceriano vociferou.

-Sabe, nunca pensei que fosse viver para ver isso; Saga comentou, chocado com a cena.

-Nem eu; as duas responderam juntas.

**-AI, SEU MALUCO, ME SOLTA;** Guilherme gritou.

-Olha o respeito moleque; Giovanni falou, literalmente fazendo-o se ajoelhar no chão. –Sou mais velho do que você, mais respeito.

-Por isso mesmo, ta ficando esclerosado; o cavaleiro rebateu.

-Esclerosado é a-...;

-Olha lá o que vai falar; o neto falou, voltando-se para ele com um olhar retalhador, soltando-se dele.

Ambos fitaram-se com um olhar mortal, que os três espectadores não conseguiam dizer quanto tempo levariam para um pular no pescoço do outro.

-Qualquer semelhança, não é mera coincidência; Yuuri falou, observando os dois.

O mesmo porte, o mesmo olhar. Extremamente parecidos, a única diferença era a idade.

-Seu desnaturado, não vai nem me dar um abraço? –Giovanni perguntou, abrindo os braços.

-Quem chegou me atacando foi você; ele rebateu, com um meio sorriso indo abraçar o avô.

-Alguém entendeu o que aconteceu? –Litus perguntou, confusa.

-Se não me engano, eles estavam para se matar agora mesmo; Yuuri balbuciou.

-Estavam nada, isso é normal; Saga falou, sem parecer surpreso.

-Como assim, normal? –Yuuri perguntou, arqueando a sobrancelha.

-Você acha que o Mascara da Morte é sádico desse jeito porque? Você tem alguma duvida de quem foi que ele herdou isso? –o geminiano comentou.

-Hei; os dois cancerianos falaram, voltando-se para ele com os orbes serrados.

-Foi só um comentário, calma; Saga falou, suando frio.

Yuuri arqueou a sobrancelha, muitas coisas ficavam claras agora; ela pensou.

-Isso me lembra algo; Giovanni falou, chamando a atenção de todos.

-O que? **AIIIIIIIII**; Guilherme gritou, ao levar outro puxão de orelha.

-Isso é por ter ido a Sicília e não me visitado;

-**AIIIIIIII**; ele gritou novamente, devido a outro puxão.

-E isso foi por ainda não ter me apresentado sua namorada; Giovanni completou, fazendo Yuuri ficar escarlate.

-E você me deixou fazer isso por acaso; Guilherme reclamou, afastando-se rapidamente antes que ficasse sem orelhas.

-Detalhes; o canceriano falou, gesticulando displicente.

Guilherme serrou os orbes de maneira perigosa, mas sabia que não podia abusar muito.

-Yuuri, esse doido é o meu avô; ele falou, aproximando-se da namorada.

-Olha como fala garoto; Giovanni ralhou, passando por ele, literalmente o empurrando para o lado. -É um prazer conhecer aquela que finalmente botou um pouco de juízo na cabeça desse desnaturado; ele completou, estendendo-lhe mão cordialmente.

-Igualmente; ela balbuciou, com uma gotinha escorrendo na testa. Definitivamente, agora sabia qual era a fonte da maioria das excentricidades do namorado.

-Hei; o canceriano resmungou, contrariado.

-Estou falando apenas a verdade; Giovanni falou, com falso ar de inocência. -Espero que tenha gostado de sua estadia na Sicília, apesar desse ai, não ter nem lhe levado para me visitar; ele completou, apontando para o neto.

-Gostei sim, obrigada; Yuuri respondeu, um tanto quanto constrangida com a troca de elogios entre avô e neto.

-Mas então, me digam, o que anda acontecendo de novo por aqui? -ele perguntou, voltando-se curiosamente para o geminiano.

-Ahn! Depende do que você considera novo; Guilherme falou, abraçando Yuuri pela cintura.

-Como vai Saga? -o canceriano perguntou, vendo o cavaleiro com um olhar curioso sobre si.

-Bem, mas antes que sobre pra mim, deixe eu lhe apresentar. Essa é Litus, minha namorada; ele falou, indicando a jovem que ficou extremamente corada.

-É um prazer conhece-lo; ela falou, cordialmente.

-Igualmente; ele respondeu.

-Quanto às novidades, é só o mesmo de sempre. Eurin e Alister trocando farpas cada vez que se encontram...; Saga começou.

**-O QUE?** -Giovanni gritou.

-Ahn! Você por acaso sabia que o Alister estava vivo, não sabia? -o geminiano perguntou, sentindo uma gotinha escorrer por sua testa.

-O Alister esta vivo? -o italiano perguntou pausadamente, com os orbes serrados.

-Longa história; Yuuri e Litus falaram, em meio a um suspiro.

-Ah mais agora eu mato aquele peixe metido a escorpião tarado; Giovanni vociferou. –Onde ele está? –o canceriano perguntou, voltando-se para Saga, que engoliu em seco, apontando para o templo de Athena. –Ótimo, falo com vocês depois, crianças; ele completou, subindo apressado as escadas.

-Criança é a-... **AIIIIII**! Que idéia é essa Yuuri? –Guilherme perguntou, voltando-se surpreso para a namorada que delicadamente lhe puxava pela orelha.

-Respeite os mais velhos; ela falou, veemente.

-Uhn! A casa caiu para o Alister; Saga murmurou, mantendo a namorada em um meio abraço.

-É; Litus respondeu, assentindo. –Mas amor, que história é essa de peixe metido a escorpião tarado que o avô do Guilherme falou? –ela perguntou, curiosa.

-Vamos logo para sorveteria, que eu te conto no caminho; ele respondeu, balançando a cabeça levemente para os lados. –Vocês dois, vem com a gente?

-...; Guilherme e Yuuri assentiram. Era melhor deixar o canceriano se acertar sozinho com Alister.

**II – Velhos Amigos.**

Olhou vagamente para a salinha de visitas do templo, respirou fundo, levando a xícara de chá aos lábios, ouvia os dois cavaleiros conversando, mas isso soava apenas como uma conversa vaga e longínqua para si.

Sendo que seus pensamentos voavam, atravessando paredes, corredores, chegando exatamente no quarto ao lado do seu, onde a jovem de melenas esverdeadas estava.

Faltavam poucas semanas agora para o casamento de Sorento e Ariel. Voltaria para Viena depois disso, de lá iria para a Irlanda e sabe-se lá se algum dia retornaria a Grécia novamente.

-Alister. Alisterrrrrrrr; Shaka chamou, passando a mão em frente a seus olhos.

-Uhn! Sim, o que foi? –ele perguntou piscando.

-Estávamos perguntando se você também sentiu um cosmo diferente chegando ao santuário, mas pelo visto sua mente estava longe; Shion comentou.

-Ahn! Me desculpem; Alister respondeu, dando um baixo suspiro. –Acho que acabei me distraído;

-Não se preocupe, não é difícil saber o porque; o virginiano falou. –Mas já pensou em conversar com ela?

-Não adianta, Eurin não quer me ver na frente dela, nem pintado de ouro; ele falou, com certo sarcasmo.

**-ONDE ELE ESTÁ? **

Os três voltaram-se em direção a porta, ouvindo uma voz conhecia e bastante irritada se manifestar vindo da entrada do templo.

-Acho que já sei de quem é aquele cosmo e você está encrencado Alister; Shaka comentou, tomando um gole de chá, despreocupadamente.

**-o-o-o-o-**

**Salão principal do templo de Athena...**

-Hei, vocês estão sentindo isso? –Milo perguntou, voltando-se para Shura e Aioros que conversavam animadamente com os demais ali reunidos.

-Esse cosmo me lembra alguém; Shura comentou, com ar pensativo.

-De quem vocês estão falando? –Ilyria perguntou curiosa, acomodando-se melhor na cadeira que estava sentada ao lado de Mú e Celina.

-Senhor, não pode entrar aqui assim;

Todos voltaram-se para a porta principal, ouvindo Hanay tentar deter a entrada de alguém.

-Não se preocupe, não vou me demorar. Só quero mandar aquele peixe metido a escorpião tarado pro tártaro;

-Milo, o que andou aprontando? –Kamus perguntou, voltando-se para ele.

-Hei! Eu sou inocente; o Escorpião falou, ofendido.

-Amor, não julgue antes de saber; Aishi o repreendeu.

-Viu; Milo falou, mostrando-lhe a língua de maneira infantil.

-Kamus, abaixa esse cosmo; Aldebaran reclamou, vendo que os vidros das janelas já estavam ficando embaçados.

-**AI** Aishi, que isso? –ele perguntou, ao levar um beliscão da noiva.

-Não seja teimoso; ela falou.

**-ONDE ELE ESTA?** –Giovanni gritou, gentilmente passando pela senhora e entrando no salão principal.

-**GIOVANNI**? –Shura, Aioros e Alister, que acabara de chegar na sala acompanhado dos outros dois, literalmente gritaram.

-Ai esta você; o canceriano falou, lançando-lhe um olhar mortal.

-Shaka, me ajuda; Alister pediu, suando frio, puxando o cavaleiro para a sua frente.

-Hei, não me coloca nesse rolo não; o virginiano esquivou-se.

-Ahn! Um momento; Ilyria começou, chamando a atenção deles, levantando-se. –Da pra explicar o que esta acontecendo, antes que **eu** mande vocês para o tártaro; ela completou com um olhar mortal, fazendo até mesmo Shion encolher-se.

-Isso ai mãe, bota ordem nesse templo; Celina brincou, rindo junto com o mestre do ar aterrorizado dos cavaleiros.

-Celina querida, você não esta ajudando; Shion falou, com um sorriso nervoso.

-Ahn! Acho que tem alguém me chamando; Aioros falou, em tom casual, pretendendo sair de fininho do templo, antes que sobrasse para si.

-Eu vou junto, só para garantir que tem mesmo; Shura falou, seguindo-o. Conhecia bem o temperamento do italiano para saber que ia sair tiro para todo lado.

-Aioros e Shura, fiquem onde estão; Ilyria mandou. –E você; ela começou, voltando-se para o canceriano. –Quem é você?

-Giovanni, Cavaleiro de Ouro de Câncer; ele respondeu, com a sobrancelha levemente arqueada.

-Ah sim, você é o avô do Guilherme; ela falou, calmamente aproximando-se do cavaleiro. Giovanni assentiu.

-**AIIIIIIII, QUE IDÉIA É ESSA?** –Giovanni berrou, quando a mesma puxou-lhe a orelha, como se fosse um garoto de cinco anos.

-Mas isso não muda o fato de ser um escandaloso, que coisa feia; Ilyria o repreendeu.

-Ela me da mais medo que o próprio Hades; Milo comentou, num sussurro para Kamus que assentiu. Pelo que sabia arianos eram pacíficos e ponderados, porém era evidente que Ilyria era uma exceção a regra.

-Isso ai mãe; Celina falou rindo.

-Agora eu sei quem é o chefe dessa família; Alister sussurrou para Shaka, que assentiu, abafando o riso.

-Alister eu ouvi isso; Shion falou, com um olhar mortal para o cavaleiro.

-Mestre, brincadeirinha; ele falou, com um sorriso nervoso.

-Agora, é melhor ficar bem calminho e explicar o porque desse escândalo todo; Ilyria mandou, o soltando.

Giovanni afastou-se rapidamente, literalmente colocando Shura e Aioros entre ele a jovem.

-Ahn! Quem é ela? –ele perguntou para os dois.

-Ilyria, esposa do grande mestre; Aioros respondeu num sussurro.

-Ah sim, agora eu sei quem é o chefe da família então; Giovanni falou, com um sorriso estranhamente aliviado.

-Giovanni eu ouvi isso; Shion vociferou.

-Shion querido, não vai você começar a surtar agora, não é? –Ilyria perguntou, de maneira calma com um doce sorriso, porém com uma promessa de uma passagem só de ida pro tártaro.

-De maneira alguma; ele respondeu, balançando a cabeça freneticamente.

-Então, explique-se; ela falou, voltando-se para o canceriano.

-Eu não tenho nada para explicar... Quero dizer; Giovanni rapidamente corrigiu, ao vê-la serrar os orbes de maneira perigosa. –E sim essa anta que passa treze anos morto e só aparece agora; ele completou, voltando-se furioso para Alister.

-Ah é só isso; ela falou, gesticulando displicente.

-Como assim só isso? –ele perguntou, arqueando a sobrancelha.

-É que a história é longa; Shura comentou.

-Não se preocupem, tenho todo o tempo do mundo; o canceriano respondeu, voltando-se para o cavaleiro de Peixes, que escondeu-se atrás do virginiano.

**-o-o-o-o-**

Já fazia algumas horas que estavam no terraço conversando. Passado o pequeno incidente do escândalo, os dois subiram para o terraço, onde poderiam conversar com mais calma. Alister contou ao cavaleiro o que havia acontecido nos últimos treze anos e nos dias que estivera no santuário.

-Se alguém me contasse, eu não conseguiria acreditar; o italiano falou, sentando-se no alpendre; - Alias, só acredito porque estou lhe vendo vivo, na minha frente;

-...; Alister de um meio sorriso, balançando a cabeça levemente para os lados. Não tinha como negar que sentia falta dos amigos depois de todos aqueles anos.

Ele, Giovanni e Miguel tinham passado muita coisa juntos antes de tornarem-se cavaleiros, respectivamente de Peixes, Câncer e Capricórnio. Que se fossem contar, muitos não iriam acreditar.

-E a Eurin, sabe que está vivo? –Giovanni perguntou, tirando-lhe de seus pensamentos.

-Sabe; o cavaleiro respondeu, debruçando-se sobre a o alpendre, olhando para baixo, vendo apenas as nuvens encobrindo o vale às costas do santuário a mais de 1000 metros abaixo do ultimo templo.

-E como ela reagiu?

-Como qualquer outra pessoa no caso dela reagiria; ele respondeu, dando um suspiro triste.

-Surtou, te chamou de egoísta, gritou, bateu uma porta e como sempre fugiu do que sentia; Giovanni falou, contando nos dedos a opções.

-Quanto a ultima parte, já não sei mais se existe algo; Alister comentou, desanimado.

-Porque não pergunta a ela, se não fizer isso, nunca vai saber; o canceriano falou.

-Toda vez que nos encontramos, ela deixa evidente que me odeia. Não posso abrir a boca perto dela, que estou arriscado a levar uma rosa, sabe-se lá aonde ela conseguir acertar. Definitivamente, é melhor as coisas ficarem como estão, pelo menos até o casamento de Sorento, depois disso vou voltar para Viena; ele completou.

-Ai vai ser você a fugir do que sente; Giovanni falou, pacientemente. –Alister, não tente se enganar, você nunca foi passivo e conformado desse jeito. Porque esta tentando ser agora?

-Porque descobri que algumas batalhas já começam perdidas; ele respondeu num sussurro.

-Isso é conversa de perdedor, Alister; o canceriano o repreendeu. –Esse não é o Alister que eu conheci, que estava disposto a tudo para 'domar' uma certa amazona que mandava pro tártaro o primeiro infame que chegasse perto dela; ele completou com um sorriso maroto nos lábios.

-Faz parte do passado, como tudo aquilo que nós vivemos e ela ainda insiste em fingir que nunca existiu; Alister respondeu, passando a mão nervosamente pelos cabelos vermelhos.

-Eurin esta magoada Alister, não se esqueça que as coisas também não foram nada fáceis para ela os últimos anos; o cavaleiro falou, compreensível.

-Agora eu sou o egoísta, novidade; o pisciano falou, sem esconder a ironia.

-Não foi isso que eu quis dizer; Giovanni o cortou. –Mas Eurin passou por maus momentos também, sendo acusada de ter lhe matado;

-Que absurdo; Alister falou indignado. –Como alguém pode ter pens-...; Ele parou, vendo Giovanni assentiu.

-Vocês nunca fizeram questão de mostrar aos outros que eram um lindo casal feliz; ele falou, sarcástico. –Quando a noticia chegou, no dia da sagração, muitos voltaram-se contra ela, achando que de alguma forma ela tivesse algo a ver com o naufrágio do navio e a morte sua e de Sorento;

-Mas...;

-Eu sei, você sabe. Shaka, Aaron, Saga, Aioros e até mesmo Cadmo também sabiam disso, embora nenhum de nós soubesse a ligação de Afrodite nisso. Mas na época a única coisa que os demais sabiam era que vocês se detestavam e se pudessem se matariam se ficassem cinco minutos em uma sala fechada;

-Agora entendo, ela tem todos os motivos pra me odiar ainda mais; ele murmurou.

–Não sei se os outros já lhe contaram, mas a muito Eurin já não é mais aquela amazona que você conheceu;

-Do que esta falando? –ele perguntou, voltando-se para ele.

-Seis meses depois que você 'morreu'; o canceriano começou, fazendo um sinal de aspas com os dedos. –Ela retornou ao santuário, entregando a armadura;

-Porque? –Alister perguntou surpreso, quando conversara com Shaka sobre a jovem, ele não lhe contara nada sobre isso.

-Ela nunca explicou o porque, mas nunca mais retornou ao santuário, nem para visitar o Filipe; Giovanni completou. –Mas ela mudou demais a sua morte, anos depois com a de Aimê, o desligamento completo com os pais;

-Como sabe disso? –o pisciano perguntou, curioso.

-O fato de eu não estar por perto, não quer dizer que eu não tenha algumas formas de conseguir as informações; ele falou, com um meio sorriso.

-Sei, esses meios; Alister falou, balançando a cabeça levemente para os lados.

-Enfim, antes de você pensar em continuar com esses pensamentos patéticos e medíocres, lembre-se de como as coisas aconteceram e se vale realmente a pena, desistir depois de tudo o que já passaram; ele falou, levantando-se.

-Aonde vai? –Alister perguntou.

-Vou ver para quando meu neto pretende me dar um bisneto, afinal, temos que garantir a próxima geração; Giovanni brincou, acenando para o cavaleiro, afastando-se;

-Tal avô, tal neto; ele pensou, com uma gotinha escorrendo na testa. Era melhor não contrariar.

**Continua...**


	2. A Dama das Rosas

**Nota: Os personagens de Saint Seya não me pertencem, apenas: Alister de Peixes, Cadmo de Escorpião, Helio de Touro, Miguel de Capricórnio, Aaron de Aquário e Giovanni de Câncer (este ultimo em homenagem a Juliane-chan).

* * *

**

**Boa Leitura!

* * *

**

**Capitulo 2: A Dama das Rosas.**

**I – Um dia cheio.**

-Droga. Droga. Droga; ele resmungou, enquanto saia correndo de casa, fazendo um tremendo de um malabarismo para terminar de vestir a camisa regata, usanda para o treinamento.

Tropeçou em um degrau, tendo que rapidamente equilibrar-se para não cair, o que ajudou-o a colocar a camisa de uma vez. Suspirou aliviando, enquanto continuava a descer, passou as mãos nervosamente pelos cabelos vermelhos tentando alinha-los.

-"Viu Alister, fica mais na Toca do Baco em dia de semana, idiota"; ele xingou-se em pensamentos.

Passou correndo em Aquário, quase indo ao chão, ao bater com tudo de frente com alguém.

-Hei, olha por onde anda? –Aaron reclamou, ao chocar-se contra o chão, devido o impacto.

-Olha você; Alister vociferou, mas engoliu em seco ao sentir a temperatura cair drasticamente. –Her! Foi mal; ele falou, com um sorriso nervoso.

-Puff! –Aaron resmungou, levantando-se. Bateu as mãos nas roupas que estavam impecavelmente alinhadas em seu corpo, para tirar o pó. –Aonde vai com tanta pressa? –ele perguntou, vendo Alister levantar-se.

-A arena, aonde mais eu iria? –Alister perguntou, como se fosse a coisa mais obvia do mundo.

-Mais é cedo para os cavaleiros se reunirem; Aaron falou, arqueando a sobrancelha, desconfiado.

-Ahn! Bem... É que; Ele balbuciou, sem saber o que responder.

-É que hoje chegam as novas amazonas; uma voz divertida soou vinda de Capricórnio.

-Escorpião; Aaron falou, rolando os olhos, já imaginando o que o cavaleiro estava fazendo por ali.

-O que esta fazendo aqui Cadmo? –Alister perguntou, curioso.

-Vim tomar café é claro; ele respondeu como se fosse a coisa mais obvia do mundo.

-Café? E o senhor pensa fazer isso aonde? –Aaron perguntou, fazendo um brilho frio e perigoso mesclar-se nos orbes cinza-azulado.

-Bem...; Cadmo começou, com um largo sorriso.

-Pode esquecer, vá tomar café na casa do Alister se quiser, eu estou saindo; o aquariano avisou. –"Vê se pode, passa a noite inteira na Toca do Baco e eu que tenho de agüenta-lo depois"; ele pensou, enfezado, dando as costas aos dois, começando a descer as escadas.

-Hei! –o Escorpião chamou, vendo que ele não estava brincando. Voltou-se para Alister, que negou com um aceno.

-Também não tomei café ainda; ele respondeu, como se lesse seus pensamentos.

-Droga, se eu tivesse chegado um pouco antes; Cadmo resmungou, começando a descer as escadas.

-Aonde vai? –Alister perguntou, curioso, seguindo-o.

-Vou ver se o Miguel ainda esta em casa, quem sabe ele fez café; Cadmo respondeu, sabia que devia ter parado em Capricórnio primeiro, mas correu confiante de que Aaron deixaria passar essa, mas não; ele pensou, assoprando a franja prateada que lhe caia sobre os olhos de maneira impaciente.

-Se é assim; o pisciano deu de ombros, descendo com ele.

**II – A Chegada.**

Com o queixo erguido e ar imponente caminhou lentamente, seguindo o curso de pessoas em meio aquele vilarejo. Deveria passar das oito da manhã, mas não estava nem um pouco preocupada com isso, já fazia muito de estar ali.

Respirou fundo, sentindo a prata que envolvia seu corpo, proveniente da armadura, tilintar. Céus, como alguém conseguia viver naquele lugar sem morrer desidratado; ela pensou, sentindo uma gota de suor correr da testa, indo perder-se na curva do pescoço.

-Ai ouviu dizer que eles são lindos; uma garota passou por ela suspirando, acompanhada de mais duas.

-Também ouvi isso, principalmente Peixes e Escorpião; a outra comentou.

Embora usassem mascaras, devido a serem aspirantes a amazonas, não precisava ser um gênio para saber quais eram suas expressões faciais.

Rolou os olhos entediada...

-"Patéticas"; a jovem pensou, ignorando os comentários seguintes sobre determinados cavaleiros que tinham até fã clube. –"Fico me perguntando qual o nível das amazonas treinadas aqui?";

Continuou a andar, já estava chegando ao santuário, poderia vislumbrar com perfeição os grandes templos erguerem-se ao pé da montanha. Não faltava muito.

**III – A Decepção.**

-Droga, aqui só tem criança; Alister reclamou, indignado.

-O que queria Alister, são aspirantes; Giovanni falou, com um sorriso irônico.

-Puff! – ruivo resmungou contrariado. Olhou para um lado, um monte de garotinhas aspirantes a amazona, nenhuma que fazia seu tipo. Do outro, um monte de fedelhos mirrados aspirantes a cavaleiros. –Que uma guerra não aconteça agora, se não estamos ferrados se dependermos desses pirralhos; ele reclamou.

-Alister; Miguel o repreendeu, com os orbes amendoados cintilando perigosamente.

-Mas é verdade; o pisciano falou veemente.

-Deixe-o Miguel, Alister só vai sossegar quando levar uma surra de uma amazona; Aaron alfinetou.

-Eu... Puff! Ainda esta para nascer uma amazona que vai resistir a mim; ele falou em tom arrogante.

-Não cuspa pra cima meu caro, porque uma hora, ele caiu na sua testa; um cavaleiro de orbes castanhos e pele bronzeada falou com um meio sorriso ao se aproximar.

-Helio; Alister falou, ficando emburrado, sabia perfeitamente que tudo que o brasileiro falasse, acontecia.

-Pensei que estivesse no Brasil; Giovanni comentou, ao vê-lo sentar-se ao lado dos demais nos bancos da arquibancada.

-E estava, mas o Grande Mestre pediu que eu voltasse; o taurino respondeu, passando a mão com suavidade pelos cabelos negros que caiam sobre os ombros de maneira rebelde.

-Uhn! O que será que o Shion esta aprontando; Alister murmurou, com ar desconfiado.

-Não perguntem pra mim, sou sempre o ultimo, a saber; Helio falou dando de ombros.

-Hei! Quem é aquela? –Cadmo perguntou com ar empolgado, apontando para a entrada da arena.

-Quem? –eles perguntaram, virando-se rapidamente.

Observaram com atenção uma jovem de longas melenas esverdeadas aproximar-se, ar imponente e porque não dizer majestoso, diante das aspirantes que ainda levariam anos para igualar-se ao seu nível. Ela vestia uma armadura de prata, provavelmente era uma amazona já sagrada, mas era nova ali.

-Não sei, não a conheço; Alister murmurou, pensativo, tentando reconhece-la.

-Conhecendo ou não...; Cadmo falou, com um sorriso malicioso, levantando-se do banco.

-Aonde vai? –Helio perguntou, porém não houve resposta, o cavaleiro saia praticamente correndo dali.

-Esse Escorpião não tem jeito; Aaron falou, balançando a cabeça levemente para os lados.

**IV – O Pervertido.**

-"Deve ser aqui"; ela pensou, chegando ao Coliseu, muitos aspirantes seguiam para lá, provavelmente para o treino matinal.

Olhou para um papel que tinha em mãos onde estava marcado o nome da amazona que deveria se reportar. Ela se chamava Lya. Observou todas as amazonas da arena, buscando por ela, mas não conseguia identificar alguma que batesse com a descrição que tinha.

-Com licença, posso ajuda-la? –um cavaleiro perguntou, aproximando-se com um largo sorriso.

Arqueou a sobrancelha fitando-o atentamente. Orbes azuis, cabelos prateados, com cara de pervertido em potencial.

-Não, obrigada; Eurin respondeu seca, dando-lhe as costas. Não ia ficar aturando piadinhas de infames fedelhos que mal saíram da puberdade, logo no primeiro dia ali.

-Hei! –Cadmo resmungou, indignado por ter sido literalmente ignorado, o pior era ouvir os risos e deboches dos amigos que assistiam tudo de camarote. –Quem você pensa que é? –ele perguntou, segurando-a pelo braço, tentando impedi-la de se afastar.

Arregalou os olhos para no momento seguinte, chocar-se com tudo de frente a um pilar de concreto. Fora muito rápido; ele pensou, tentando levantar-se, porém ainda se sentia atordoado.

-Alguém que não lhe diz respeito, fedelho; ela respondeu com ar petulante, deixando a arena.

Serrou os orbes de maneira perigosa, sentiu a aproximação dos amigos que dessa vez pareciam preocupados com seu estado.

-Nossa, que foi aquilo? –Helio perguntou, surpreso com a velocidade empregada pela jovem para repelir o Escorpião.

-Eu quê sei, mal deu tempo de respirar e ela fez aquilo; Cadmo admitiu, segurando no braço que Aaron lhe estendia para levantar.

-Pelo menos descobriu quem é? –Alister perguntou debochado, mas arqueou a sobrancelha vendo-o negar com um aceno.

-Nossa, foi atropelado por um titã Cadmo? –Lya perguntou, rindo.

Lya era a amazona de Águia, designada pelo Grande Mestre para supervisionar as demais e manter a ordem no vilarejo das amazonas.

-Eu agradeceria se pelo menos você se compadecesse da minha situação; ele falou emburrado.

-O que aconteceu? –a amazona de melenas alaranjadas perguntou.

-Uma amazona nova deu uma surra nele; Alister respondeu, sem dar muita importância ao fato.

-Amazona? Como ela era? –Lya perguntou, curiosa.

-Um diabo encarnado; Cadmo resmungou, fazendo todos rirem.

-É sério; ela falou, com um olhar entrecortado.

-Alta, cabelos esverdeados, ar petulante... E muito rápida; Alister completou com um sorriso debochado, apontando para Cadmo.

-Será que é a Eurin? –ela se perguntou, com ar pensativo.

-Quem? –os cavaleiros perguntaram.

-O Grande Mestre me avisou que uma amazona chegaria da Suécia hoje, deve ser a Eurin; Lya comentou. –Bom, vou procura-la no vilarejo, quem sabe ela foi pra lá; ela completou, ignorando o olhar confuso dos demais. –Até mais;

-Até; eles responderam, vendo-a se distanciar.

-"Eurin"; Alister perguntou, mais interessado do que aparentava.

**V – O Homem Mais Próximo de Deus.**

Sentou-se nos dos degraus do templo de Áries, passando a mão levemente pelos cabelos, se encontrasse mais um idiota metido a pervertido o Grande Mestre precisaria de um milagre para traze-lo de volta a vida.

Cruzou as pernas, acomodando-se melhor. Aquela armadura já estava começando a pesar em seu corpo devido aquele calor infernal.

-"Que droga"; ela pensou irritada.

-Algum problema? –uma voz pacifica soou atrás de si.

Serrou os orbes de maneira perigosa, virando-se para trás. Franziu o cenho ao ver um cavaleiro de longos cabelos dourados e os orbes estavam fechados, ele tinha um ar pacifico, não tinha os trejeitos de um pervertido.

-Não, esse título eu deixo para Alister e Cadmo; ele respondeu com um meio sorriso, como se lesse seus pensamentos.

-Como? –Eurin perguntou, piscando confusa.

-Você pensou em 'trejeitos de um pervertido' e eu disse que deixo isso para Alister e Cadmo; o virginiano falou calmamente.

-Ah sim, me desculpe eu não...; Ela balbuciou, envergonhada.

-Tudo bem; Shaka falou, já acostumado com isso. –Mas e você, esta perdida ou procurando por alguém?

-Estou procurando pela Lya de Águia, cheguei a pouco no santuário; Eurin respondeu, levantando-se.

-Entendo, mas creio que ela esta na arena; ele falou, apontando para o Coliseu.

-Eu fui lá, mas não a encontrei; Eurin respondeu aborrecida, ao lembrar-se do pervertido.

-A que constelação você pertence? –o virginiano perguntou, notando o ar aborrecido dela e associando com um dos dois cavaleiros que eram atualmente a causa das maiores dores de cabeça do Grande Mestre.

-Carina... A propósito, Eurin de Carina; ela falou, estendendo-lhe a mão cordialmente.

-Muito prazer, Shaka de Virgem; ele falou, com um sorriso sereno. Definitivamente aquele não era um pervertido em potencial.

-Com licença; uma voz ofegante soou, chamando-lhes a atenção.

Os dois viraram-se na direção da arena, onde a amazona de melenas alaranjadas aproximava-se correndo.

-Lya; Shaka falou.

-Oi, você é a Eurin, não é? –a amazona perguntou, vendo a outra assentir. –Me desculpe, não vi quando você chegou na arena, o Grande Mestre me avisou que você chegava hoje; ela explicou.

-Bom, vou deixa-las agora; Shaka falou. –Até logo e foi um prazer conhece-la; ele completou, fazendo uma respeitosa reverencia e se afastando.

-Igualmente; Eurin respondeu, assentindo, vendo-o se distanciar, até voltar-se para amazona.

-Bem, pode me acompanhar, vou mostrar a sua nova casa; Lya falou animada.

-...; Ela assentiu silenciosamente.

**-o-o-o-o-**

Olhou tudo com extrema atenção, era uma casa simples, um quarto, cozinha, banheiro e uma pequena sala. Completamente diferente de sua casa em Gotlhand, mas não se importava com isso.

-Então, o que achou? –Lya perguntou, abrindo as janelas para circular o ar.

-Agradável; Eurin limitou-se a responder.

-Ahn! Você prefere descansar um pouco e falar com o Grande Mestre depois, ou quer ir fazer isso agora? –a amazona perguntou, estranhando o ar silencioso e distante dela.

-Se não for lhe incomodar, preferia fazer isso logo; a jovem respondeu, voltando-se para ela, depois de deixar as malas em cima da cama.

-Então vamos, vai ser uma longa subida; Lya respondeu.

-Como?

-Os doze templos, nem mesmo o Shaka pode usar telecinese nos limites do santuário, então, tem que atravessar templo por templo, pedindo a autorização dos guardiões; ela respondeu, dando um suspiro cansado.

**VI – O Guardião de Peixes.**

Jogou-se no sofá com ar entediado, ainda se perguntava como aquela amazona conseguira ser tão rápida. Era estranho, mas as palavras de Helio ainda ecoavam em sua mente.

Realmente ela não era uma amazona comum e isso lhe intrigava; ele pensou, acomodando-se melhor, olhando o teto.

Passou a mão pelos cabelos, alinhando os fios vermelhos. Provavelmente iria cair mais uma tempestade de verão lá fora, o que justificava aquele calor insuportável, isso porque mal passara da hora do almoço.

Lembrou-se que os cavaleiros haviam se dispersado depois do 'episódio Cadmo', mas preferiu voltar para a casa, não estava com um pingo de animo para treinar. Franziu o cenho sentindo um cosmo desconhecido aproximando-se de seu templo.

Com muito custo, levantou-se do sofá indo até a entrada do templo, viu duas pessoas subindo as escadarias. Observou-as atentamente, uma delas era Lya e a outra era a amazona que dera aquela surra em Cadmo.

Quase sorriu com isso, parece que as Deusas do Destino estavam tecendo a seu favor, ou melhor, a favor de sua curiosidade.

-Como vai Alister? –Lya perguntou cordialmente.

-Bem; ele respondeu, lançando um olhar interessando a amazona de melenas esverdeadas, mas engoliu em seco quando ela voltou-se para si, possivelmente com os orbes serrados perigosamente. –Ahn! E a senhorita quem é?

-Eurin de Carina; ela respondeu seca, já estava ficando casada de passar templo por templo.

-Bem Alister, estamos com um pouco de pressa, poderia nos deixar passar por Peixes? –Lya perguntou, antes que ele levasse uma resposta entrecortada, como uns e outros. Apesar de que, os únicos que não levaram nenhuma resposta assim, seguida de ameaça de morte foram Giovanni, Shaka e Saga.

-Fiquem a vontade, mas se não se importarem, também estou seguindo para lá; Alister falou casualmente.

-Patético; a amazona resmungou, passando por ele, seguindo para o próximo templo, deixando Lya para trás.

Fitou-a atentamente, instintivamente aspirando o ar, sentindo uma suave essência de rosas chegar a suas narinas de maneira devastadora. Sem que notasse um baixo suspiro saiu de seus lábios ao acompanhar com o olhar as curvas esguias da jovem sumirem de sua vista, indo para o ultimo templo.

-Alister, não babe, é feio; Lya falou passando por ele rindo, ao notar o olhar aparvalhado do pisciano.

-Uhn! –ele murmurou, voltando-se para ela, mas a jovem já havia passado por si e estava a caminho do ultimo templo. –Hei! Me esperem; ele falou, correndo para alcança-las.

**Continua...**


	3. Peixes X Touro

**Nota: Os personagens de Saint Seya não me pertencem, apenas Alister, Eurin, Helio, Aaron, Lya e Alanis são criações únicas e exclusivas minhas para essa saga.

* * *

**

**Boa Leitura!

* * *

**

**Capitulo 3: Peixes X Touro.**

**I – A Aposta.**

Alongou os braços para cima, respirando fundo, ouvindo as costas estalarem um pouco e uma legião de desocupadas suspirarem. Será que nem fazer o treino matinal poderia fazer em paz? –ele se perguntou, quase sentindo uma veinha saltar em sua testa.

A verdade é que nunca dormira tão mal desde que chegara ao santuário, mas era melhor não comentar os por menores que envolveram esse pequeno problema noturno, se levar em consideração o fato dele estar entrando na arena agora; Alister pensou, voltando a postura original.

-Que cara é essa Alister? –Helio perguntou, se aproximando. –Noite mal dormida; ele sugeriu, com um sorriso maroto nos lábios.

-É; o pisciano respondeu, gesticulando displicente, acompanhando a entrada da amazona de cabelos esverdeados na arena, ao lado de Lya.

-Uhn, não vou nem perguntar o porque; o taurino completou, acompanhando seu olhar.

-Do que esta falando? –Alister perguntou, voltando-se para ele, vendo o cavaleiro apontar para a outra extremidade da arena, onde a amazona de Carina estava.

–Só um conselho, é melhor deixa-la em paz, você viu o que aconteceu ao Cadmo;

-Cadmo é um idiota, que não tem um pingo de classe no quesito **'abordagem direta'**; o pisciano respondeu convencido.

-E você tem? –Aaron perguntou sarcástico, aproximando-se.

-Claro que sim; Alister respondeu com ar ofendido, pelo tom descrente do amigo.

-Ah essa eu quero ver; Helio falou em tom de desafio.

-O que esta pensando? –o aquariano perguntou, imaginando que o brasileiro não deixaria passar a oportunidade de massacrar o ego do outro.

-Oras, uma pequena aposta; o taurino falou, com um sorriso enigmático.

-Sobre o que exatamente? –Alister perguntou, interessado.

-...; Um meio sorriso formou-se nos lábios do brasileiro, estavam chegando aonde queria.

-Vocês estão indo longe demais com isso; Aaron falou, preocupado com o que viria a seguir.

-Não se preocupe Aaron, ninguém vai ficar sabendo, isso fica só entre nós três; o pisciano respondeu, voltando-se com um olhar superior para o brasileiro. –Diz ai, sobre o que é?

-Você tem um mês para conquista-la, se não perde a aposta; Helio avisou.

-Um mês, mas é pouco tempo; Alister falou, surpreso.

-Oras, não é você que disse que ainda não nasceu uma mulher que resista a você, então, você tem um mês pra provar que isso é verdade; o taurino completou.

-E se eu ganhar? –ele perguntou, já contando mentalmente suas possibilidades.

-Você escolhe o que quer, contanto que não seja nada obsceno; Helio completou, torcendo o nariz em desagrado.

-E se eu perder, não que isso vá acontecer, mas... Só cogitando essa possibilidade; Alister falou, gesticulando displicente.

-Você se afasta dela e nem por decreto lei, vai cogitar a possibilidade de se aproximar dela de novo; o cavaleiro respondeu, com um olhar de certa forma frio.

-Porque isso? –Aaron perguntou curioso, achando estranho a forma como ele respondera.

-Essa é a paga; Helio avisou, ignorando a pergunta do aquariano.

-Fechado; Alister falou, estendendo-lhe a mão, com um sorriso confiante.

Apertou a mão do cavaleiro, sem abrandar o olhar. Aaron observou os dois com o cenho franzido, aquilo não iria dar certo, o pior era a forma como Helio estava agindo. Sempre souberam da personalidade de Alister e suas conquistas, mas porque agora o taurino parecia se importar tanto a ponto de declarar que a paga seria ele se afastar da amazona.

Ambos eram honrados cavaleiros que jamais quebravam promessas feitas, então, sabia perfeitamente o que iria acontecer se Alister perdesse. Definitivamente, tinha um mau pressentimento quanto ao desfecho dessa aposta.

-Bom dia; Cadmo falou, se aproximando.

-Bom dia; os três responderam.

-Parece que o movimento começou cedo; o Escorpião comentou, sentando-se na arquibancada, não parecendo nem um pouco preocupado com o que acontecera no dia anterior.

-Como? –Aaron perguntou, franzindo o cenho, mas parou, vendo-o indicar o outro lado da arena.

Os três viraram-se na direção que ele apontava, vendo surpresos o que acontecia em seguida.

**-o-o-o-o-**

-Bom dia; cumprimentou secamente as demais amazonas que estavam daquele lado da arena.

-Bom dia; uma garota de cabelos violeta falou, aproximando-se. –Você deve ser a Eurin, fiquei sabendo que foi pupila da Isabel de Carina? –ela comentou.

-...; Eurin assentiu, lembrando-se de sua mestra, que por sinal apenas lhe dera algumas coordenadas sobre o santuário e lhe colocara dentro de um avião, avisando que lhe veria dali a um mês, mas que agora o desafio dela seria saber se virar com todas as personalidades distintas do santuário como parte do termino do treinamento, agora como sagrada amazona.

Isabel era uma ótima pessoa, uma grande mestra e a única que poderia chamar de amiga. Era estranho que apesar da maneira conturbada com que se conheceram, ainda conseguisse nutrir aquela admiração por ela.

A antiga amazona de Carina também vivia na Suécia e se mudara para Gotland para treina-la a pedido do Grande Mestre, que achara melhor que fosse treinada por um conterrâneo. Não foram nada fáceis os últimos anos, mas Isabel conseguira torna-los um pouco agradáveis, mesmo porque, sabia que não era nada fácil ter de seguir uma tradição de família quando se tinha outros planos de vida.

Era uma mestra rígida em seus conceitos, porém tinha uma forma doce e sutil de passar algumas coisas que não pensava muito em obedecer.

-Ela é uma grande amazona, ouvi muito sobre ela; Alanis, a amazona de Sextante comentou.

-Alanis está certa, acho que da ultima geração a Isabel é a ultima que treinou um pupilo, pois as demais já partiram há bastante tempo; Lya comentou.

-Como assim ultima? –Eurin perguntou intrigada.

-Porque não são muitas amazonas daqui que herdaram armaduras, algumas conquistaram disputando com os verdadeiros pupilos; Lya explicou. –Funciona assim, quando uma armadura fica vaga, varias amazonas e cavaleiros lutam por ela, quem vencer leva a armadura. Mas existem os herdeiros, pupilos treinados especificamente para aquela armadura e nem sempre vencem a disputa, perdendo-a para outro;

-Entendo; ela murmurou, com ar pensativo.

**-HEI, VOCÊ;** alguém chamou a distancia. –Hei garota; uma amazona falou, aproximando-se com ar petulante.

-O que quer Astéria? –Alanis perguntou em tom seco, ao ver a garota de melenas rosadas se aproximar, como se fosse dona da arena.

-Foi essa ai que 'machucou' o Cadmo? –ela perguntou, apontando com desdém a jovem de melenas esverdeadas.

-Quem é esse? –Eurin perguntou, voltando-se para Lya.

-O idiota pervertido; a amazona respondeu abafando o riso ao lembrar-se de como Eurin classificara o cavaleiro de cabelos prateados.

-Ah sim, o idiota pervertido; ela murmurou, em tom pensativo, antes de voltar-se para a garota com um olhar cortante, que a fez recuar um passo. –E se foi?

-É melhor ficar longe dele; Astéria avisou, com a voz um tanto quanto tremula.

-E se por acaso eu não ficar? –Eurin perguntou em tom de desafio.

-Oras sua, quem você pensa que é? –a garota vociferou, partindo para cima de Eurin, com tamanha agressividade que Lya e Alanis tiveram que rapidamente desviar se não seriam atingidas.

-Patética; Eurin falou, erguendo a mão com extrema delicadeza.

Antes que Astéria pudesse chegar perto de si, uma infinidade de galhos de rosas saltaram do chão, enrolando-se no corpo da amazona, apertando-se com tanta força nela que os espinhos que havia nos galhos, começaram a corta-la.

-O que é isso? –Astéria perguntou assustada.

-A paga por seu atrevimento fedelha; a amazona falou em tom frio. Um leve movimento com a mão, os galhos ergueram-se ainda mais. –Me desafie novamente e vou te fazer bater nos portões de Hades; ela avisou, fazendo um movimento um tanto quanto brusco com a mão, lançando a garota do outro lado da arena.

-Como fez isso? –Alanis perguntou, voltando-se para ela surpresa, vendo que os galhos rapidamente desapareceram e o cosmo da amazona não elevara-se mais do que um quarto.

-Segredo de mágico; a amazona brincou, com ar descontraído.

Pelo visto não seria tão ruim treinar ali, socar a cara de alguma fedelha irritante parecia ser um esporte bastante interessante e dêsestressante; ela pensou, com um sorriso sádico nos lábios, encobertos pela mascara.

**-o-o-o-o-**

-Eu não sabia que amazonas podiam voar; Alister balbuciou, engolindo em seco.

-Esta com medo? –Helio perguntou sarcástico, somente para ele ouvir.

-De maneira alguma; ele respondeu, com um largo sorriso. Isso só tornava as coisas ainda mais interessantes.

**II – Tentativa de Abordagem Frustrada.**

Já tinha algum tempo que os cavaleiros de ouro se reuniram na arena, treinando entre si. Entretanto, um deles mantinha o ar perdido para o outro lado da arena, especificamente para uma amazona de melenas verdes, tentando arquitetar uma forma de se aproximar sem sair com uma rosa cravada em lugares que jamais cogitara a possibilidade de existirem. Suspirou cansado, precisava tomar uma atitude e logo.

**-o-o-o-o-**

-Isso não me cheira bem; Alanis murmurou com ar pensativo, vendo o pisciano a distancia olhando fixamente para a nova amazona.

-Hei Alanis, não vem treinar? –Lya perguntou, aproximando-se com Eurin que estava treinando consigo até agora.

-Ahn! Já vou sim; ela respondeu, voltando-se para as duas.

-Algum problema Eurin? –a amazona de Águia perguntou, ouvindo-a bufar ao sentar-se na arquibancada.

-Não, imagina; ela respondeu, sem esconder um 'Q' de sarcasmo em sua voz.

-Vamos, diz ai, o que foi? –Lya insistiu, notando que algo a incomodada desde que haviam começado a treinar.

-Não é nada; Eurin exasperou, tentando manter-se impassível. Mas será que aquele idiota não tinha mais nada para fazer do que ficar lhe seguindo com os olhos? –ela pensou, irritada.

-É o Alister; Alanis respondeu, num sussurro para Lya.

-Uhn! –a amazona murmurou, vendo-a indicar por cima do ombro o cavaleiro do outro lado da arena. –Ah sim, esse Alister não tem amor à vida; ela comentou.

-Sem duvidas; Eurin respondeu, com um olhar entrecortado ao ouvir o que ela falara.

-Bom dia meninas; uma voz pacifica soou atrás delas, chamando-lhes a atenção.

-Bom dia; as três responderam ao verem o homem mais próximo de Deus se aproximar.

-Como vai Shaka? –Lya perguntou, cordialmente.

-Bem, e com vocês? –ele perguntou, parando ao lado de Eurin. –Se importa?

-...; Ela negou com um aceno, afastando-se um pouco para que ele pudesse se sentar a seu lado.

-Bem; as amazonas responderam.

-Ahn! Bem, Lya você não ia treinar comigo? –Alanis perguntou, voltando-se para a amazona.

-Ah claro, vamos então; Lya falou, entendendo a deixa para se afastar. –Até depois;

-Até; os dois responderam, vendo as amazonas se afastarem.

-Parece cansada? –Shaka perguntou, quando sentiu as duas se distanciarem o suficiente para não serem ouvidos.

-Tem algumas coisas infames que simplesmente nos deixam cansados apenas pelo fato de testar nossa paciência; a amazona respondeu, recostando-se melhor no banco e cruzando os braços na frente do corpo.

-Imagino; ele respondeu, com um meio sorriso nos lábios. –Ouvi algo sobre uma amazona te desafiando;

-Puff! Uma fedelha que mal tem noção do perigo; Eurin resmungou, cruzando as pernas, com ar majestoso.

-Sem duvidas; o cavaleiro falou, balançando a cabeça levemente para os lados. –Mas tome cuidado, não que duvide de sua capacidade para se defender, mas você pode ter problemas com algumas amazonas;

-O que quer dizer com isso? –Eurin perguntou, voltando-se para ele.

-Infelizmente nem todas as amazonas e cavaleiros desse lugar seguem o mesmo código de ética Eurin, existem algumas amazonas que tem o péssimo habito de fazerem represálias com novatos, acredito que em qualquer lugar deva ser assim, mas a questão é que você pode ter problemas com umas e outras que simplesmente se acham donas desse lugar; o cavaleiro falou, passando a mão levemente pela franja, jogando-a de lado.

-Entendo; ela murmurou, com ar pensativo.

Era estranho como aquele cavaleiro era singular em todos os seus atos, era bonito, sem duvidas que era, um fator inegável até mesmo para si que queria distancia do sexo oposto, mas não era uma beleza agressiva e lasciva como uns e outros que se achavam, toda aquela passividade do cavaleiro era tranqüilizante, o cosmo dele era pacifico.

-Shaka meu amigo, finalmente resolveu se juntar aos mortais; uma voz animada soou próxima a eles.

Rolou os olhos, definitivamente aquela conversa estava boa demais para algum idiota interromper.

-Como vai senhorita? –o cavaleiro de melenas vermelhas perguntou, com um largo sorriso, sentando-se ao lado de Eurin. Tentando não demonstrar a vontade que tinha de matar o virginiano por conseguir se aproximar dela com tamanha facilidade, enquanto ele estava penando para pensar numa forma de fazer isso sem que ela lhe esfolasse o couro com espinhos de rosas.

-Bem Shaka, a conversa esta boa, mas tenho mais o que fazer; Eurin falou se levantando. –Até mais;

-Até; ele respondeu, quando ela se distanciou, simplesmente ignorando o olhar chocado de Alister.

-Droga; Alister resmungou, num muxoxo contrariado.

-Alister. Alister. Você não tem noção do perigo; Shaka falou, balançando a cabeça levemente para os lados, com um meio sorriso.

-O que eu fiz? –ele perguntou, com ar inocente.

-Não se faça de inocente, porque você não é Alister; o virginiano falou, em tom sério. –O que esta aprontando?

-Nada; o pisciano respondeu, passando a mão pelos cabelos.

-Alister; ele falou em tom de aviso.

-Não é nada Shaka, é sério; Alister falou, tentando convence-lo.

-Se você diz, não que eu acredite, mas...; O virginiano falou, deixando a expectativa no ar.

Abriu a boca para contestar, mas desistiu. Sabia perfeitamente que o cavaleiro lhe conhecia melhor do que ele mesmo, então, era melhor deixar quieto.

-Então, o que esta aprontando? –Shaka insistiu.

-Já disse nada, apenas queria conhece-la melhor; ele falou, com ar inocente.

-Sei; o virginiano falou, descrente.

-Oras, porque não acredita em mim? –Alister perguntou, fazendo-se de ofendido.

-Porque te conheço o suficiente para saber que você não é tão inocente quanto quer aparentar ser. Alem do mais, só um conselho, deixe Eurin em paz para sua própria saúde, se tem algo que não deve estar nos planos de vida dela é virar mais um troféu na sua coleção;

-Hei; o pisciano falou indignado. Até ele.

-Até mais; Shaka falou, levantando-se e se afastando, indo em direção a Giovanni e Aioros.

-Droga, até ele; Alister resmungou.

Olhou para todos os lados vendo que a amazona não estava mais presente na arena.

-"Uhn! boa hora para encontra-la fora das vistas desses fofoqueiros"; ele pensou, sorrindo internamente, enquanto deixava a arena.

**III – Paraíso em Ruínas.**

Suspirou cansada, definitivamente as Deusas do Destino deveriam estar contra si.

**Primeiro**, era obrigada pelos pais a tornar-se uma amazona, seguindo os costumes primitivos de sua família.

**Segundo**, tivera de deixar a irmã mais nova em Gotland tendo de agüentar as excentricidades patéticas de seus pais. Definitivamente Aimê não merecia crescer naquele ambiente de futilidade, só mais um ano e já poderia pedir ao Grande Mestre para treinar um pupilo e retornar a terra natal para isso. Assim poderia levar Aimê para morar consigo e ainda sairia daquele santuário.

Agora, por ultimo e talvez o pior, aquele idiota pervertido que não parava de olhar para si.

-"Mais essa agora"; ela pensou, embrenhando-se entre as arvores de um bosque que dava acesso ao templo visinho ao santuário, como não sentia o cheiro de mar, deveria estar se encaminhando para o Coroa do Sol.

Lya lhe explicara a formação do santuário, os lugares que eram acessíveis para amazonas e outros que eram proibidos até para os cavaleiros, porém o Coroa do Sol era livre para ambos, alguns ainda usavam a tranqüilidade daquele lugar para treinos mais calmos, como meditação e elevação de cosmo.

Aproximou-se de um pequeno lago que se formava entre as ruínas, era uma pena que aquele lugar estivesse se destruindo com o tempo, pois ali era realmente um pedaço de Elíseos. Caminhou entre as ruínas notando a formação de outros doze templos até chegar ao principal.

Passou entre as ruínas seguindo o caminho até a nascente do lago, as águas eram cristalinas e o ambiente calmo, sentou-se em baixo de uma arvore, acomodando-se melhor.

Fechou os olhos tentando relaxar, sem saber que isso seria bem difícil de acontecer.

**-o-o-o-o-**

Uhn sentia o cosmo dela ali por perto, mas aonde ela poderia estar? –Alister se perguntou, enquanto se embrenhava entre as arvores seguindo o rastro de cosmo da amazona.

Parou por um momento deparando-se com o Coroa do Sol, o que ela estava fazendo ali? –ele se perguntou, entrando no templo, logo chegando até a amazona.

Ocultou seu cosmo tentando não ser notado, viu-a encostada em uma arvore, com o corpo parcialmente iluminado pelos reflexos da luz do sol que espelhavam-se na superfície cristalina. Era estranho, mas ela parecia tão mais dócil assim; ele pensou, encostando-se em uma arvore ali perto, observando-a com mais atenção.

Definitivamente ela não era uma amazona como as outras que já conhecera, não sabia definir exatamente o que era, mas ela lhe intrigava. O gênio forte e indomável, o ar imponente que era um convite tentador a conquista.

Mal notou quando já se aproximava da jovem, até a voz dela ecoar pelo ambiente lhe chamando a atenção.

-O que quer? –Eurin perguntou seca.

-Uhn! –ele murmurou, piscando. Até se dar conta de que já estava ao lado dela e que por sinal, ela estava acordada.

-O que quer? –a amazona repetiu, com ar cansado. Só queria um momento de paz, mas mal começava a pegar no sono sentia a aproximação daquele ser inconveniente.

-Bem... Ahn! Posso me sentar? –Alister pediu, com ar hesitante.

-Fique a vontade, é um lugar publico; Eurin respondeu, vendo-o abrir um tímido sorriso, que de tímido não tinha nada e senta-se.

-Hei! Aonde vai? –o pisciano perguntou, vendo-a se levantar assim que sentara.

-Eu disse que poderia sentar, mas não que ficaria aqui; ela respondeu, afastando-se em seguida.

-"Droga"; Alister praguejou em pensamentos, mas que raio de garota era aquela que não lhe dava uma mínima brecha pra se aproximar? –ele pensou, exasperando. Levantando-se para alcança-la.

Rolou os olhos, o que aquele idiota queria consigo? Havia tantas amazonas estúpidas naquele lugar para servirem de troféuzinho para aquele pervertido, porque justamente ela tinha de ser o novo alvo? –Eurin pensou irritada, sentindo-o se aproximar.

-Espera; ele falou, segurando-lhe o pulso, fazendo-a voltar-se para trás quase chocando-se contra ele.

-O que quer? –ela perguntou, com a voz fria e pausada.

-Bem...; Alister começou, recriminando-se mentalmente por simplesmente não saber o que falar.

-Idiota; Eurin falou, puxando a mão e se afastando. Definitivamente não era um bom dia para sair de casa; ela pensou.

Já estava a poucos passos da saída do Coroa do Sol quando um grupo de no mínimo seis amazonas surgiram a sua frente.

–O que querem? –ela perguntou seca.

-Você é a nova amazona, não? –uma delas perguntou, tomando a frente das demais.

-Se sou ou não, isso não é da sua conta; Eurin rebateu.

-Oras sua; uma das amazonas ameaçou avançar.

-Calma meninas, vamos ensinar uma liçãozinha para essa idiota aprender com quem não deve se meter; uma garota de melenas castanhas falou.

-Sério? E vocês pretendem começar exatamente por onde? –a amazona perguntou, com sarcasmos.

-Peguem ela; a primeira mandou.

-Patéticas; Eurin murmurou, dando um baixo suspiro, ignorando completamente a presença do cavaleiro entre as arvores.

Desviou de um chute e com um único salto encurralou-as entre uma parede de pedra.

-É, vocês estão acabadas; ela avisou.

-Estamos em maior numero e vamos acabar com você. Não precisamos de mais uma idiota para ficar tirando a atenção dos cavaleiros da gente; uma das garotas falou.

-Como? –Eurin perguntou, arqueando a sobrancelha. Que não fosse pelo que estava pensando se não, não teria piedade de mata-las.

-Oras, vimos como Cadmo e Alister te olham. Até mesmo o Helio; uma delas vociferou, indignada.

-É melhor não terminar, ou vou mata-la agora mesmo; a amazona avisou, irritada por elas estarem fazendo um alarde por algo tão insignificante.

-Você? Duvido; uma delas debochou.

Balançou a cabeça levemente para os lados. Fora tudo muito rápido, galhos de roseiras brotaram da parede de pedra envolvendo todas numa teia mortal e para a surpresa das amazonas botões de rosas branca surgiram entre os galhos.

-Essa rosa que estão vendo, se chama Rosa Sangrenta, ela absorve o sangue da vitima até tornar-se completamente vermelha e quando isso acontecer, vocês morrem; a amazona explicou com ar displicente, dando-lhes as costas e caminhando para o lado oposto.

**-HEI! NOS TIRE DAQUI;** uma gritou.

-Ah só mais uma coisa; Eurin falou virando-se para elas novamente. –Quanto mais se mexerem, mais acelerado fica o processo; ela completou.

Mal virou as costas sentiu um cosmo poderoso se manifestar. Os galhos se romperam fazendo as amazonas irem ao chão, virou-se na direção do cosmo deparando-se com o cavaleiro de melenas vermelhas, que lhe fitava com um ar sério e frio.

-Saiam daqui; Alister mandou.

-Mas...; Uma delas falou, querendo se aproximar, mas diante do olhar envenenado do cavaleiro todas deixaram rapidamente o local, livrando-se os galhos antes que as rosas começassem a atingir uma coloração vermelho sangue.

Viu-as de soslaio se distanciarem. Era só o que faltava, aquele idiota bancando o príncipe encantado para salvar as princesinhas da bruxa má. Deu-lhe às costas, pretendendo retornar para a sua casa. Já o vira bancar o altruísta o suficiente e aumentar o séqüito de seguidoras, adoradoras de seu narcisismo.

-Espere, aonde vai? –Alister perguntou, segurando-lhe pelo braço com força.

-O que quer? Diga de uma vez; Eurin falou irritada, voltando-se para o cavaleiro com um golpe tão rápido que ele mal conseguiu desviar de uma rosa negra que ela lançara em sua direção.

-Porque fez aquilo? –o pisciano perguntou, vendo a rosa negra cravar-se em uma pedra e dissolve-la como se a mesma fosse feita de acido. Engoliu em seco, imaginando o que aconteceria se não tivesse desviado.

-Não lhe devo satisfações, cavaleiro; ela falou, em tom ferino.

-Sou um cavaleiro de ouro e exijo uma satisfação para o fato de quase tê-las matado; ele exasperou, perdendo a calma por ter sido ignorando pela amazona e ainda quando tivera a chance de se aproximar, aquelas inconvenientes apareceram, lhe deixando extremamente irritado.

-Então, quer reverencias por isso agora? –Eurin perguntou, em tom debochado.

-O que? –Alister perguntou, serrando os orbes de maneira perigosa.

-Você é patético, se esta se preocupando tanto com aquelas idiotas vá atrás dela e vê se me deixa em paz; ela completou, em tom seco.

-Qual o seu problema, hein? –Alister exasperou. –Pelo visto não sabe conversar com as pessoas, com um pouco de educação pelo menos.

-Quem você pensa que é para me cobrar isso ou não? –Eurin perguntou, começando a conjurar uma rosa vermelha.

-Alguém que está realmente disposto a lhe dar uma boa lição de boas-maneiras; ele respondeu, com um meio sorriso formando-se em seus lábios.

Não demorou para que os dois se chocassem um contra o outro, numa luta ferrenha. Era orgulhoso, sem duvidas que era e não iria deixar aquela prepotente massacrar seu ego, já bastava o Helio; ele pensou, tentando desviar de um golpe aplicado por ela.

-Você é rápida; ele comentou, debochado.

-E você... Lento demais; Eurin falou, dando-lhe um chute certeiro no abdômen, jogando-o contra uma arvore que partiu-se a suas costas.

Engoliu em seco ao vê-la conjurar uma rosa negra, ela não iria mata-lo, iria? –ele se perguntou, tentando se levantar. Ela lhe dera um chute tão certeiro que seu fôlego estava curto. Droga; ele praguejou, intimamente.

-É, Athena terá de cometer um milagre bem grande pra te ressuscitar, se for conveniente, é claro; ela falou, erguendo a mão para atirar-lhe a rosa, quando uma explosão de cosmo irrompeu os céus.

Saltou rapidamente desviando do golpe dele, fora à base de deslocamento de ar; ela pensou surpresa, apoiando-se em uma parede de rochas. Correu os olhos por todo o local, buscando por ele. Onde ele estava?

-Procurando por mim? –a voz do cavaleiro soou como num sussurro sedutor em seu ouvido.

Recuou um passo, pronta para acerta-lo, mas a mão de Alister fechou-se sobre seu pulso quando o mesmo, num rápido movimento surgiu a sua frente.

Sentiu todos os músculos do corpo ficarem tensos e o fôlego tornar-se curto, como ele fizera aquilo? –ela se perguntou, sentindo as costas tocarem a parede de pedras, sem ter exatamente para onde ir.

-Me solte; Eurin mandou, com a voz controlada e fria.

-Só se pedir com educação. Ai, penso no seu caso; Alister respondeu, com um sorriso do tipo **'arrasa corações'**, tentando fazer com que a jovem mostrasse alguma reação de perturbação ante a constante aproximação que estavam.

Quem aquele idiota estava pensando que era? –ela se perguntou, visivelmente irritada.

-Então? –ele perguntou num sussurro, apoiando uma das mãos sobre a cintura da jovem, impedindo qualquer tentativa de fuga.

-É uma pena, mas minha paciência para com você cavaleiro, já chegou ao fim; a amazona respondeu de maneira fria.

-O que? –Alister perguntou confuso, para no momento seguinte sentir o coração falhar uma batida, o oxigênio tornar-se escasso e todos os músculos de seu corpo se contraírem.

Fechou os olhos, tentando manter-se em pé, sem perder a dignidade e dar o gostinho a aquela petulante de vê-lo prostrado no chão, mesmo que a dor intensa no baixo ventre fosse insuportável.

Aquela garota tinha uma ótima pontaria, se é que poderia dizer que aquilo era algo positivo em alguém; ele pensou, serrando os punhos e apoiando-os na parede de pedra, quando ela desvencilhou-se de seus braços, afastando-se;

-Idiota, se aproxime de mim novamente e vou livrar o mundo de seu genes ruim; ela falou ferina, desaparecendo entre as arvores.

-Droga; Alister vociferou, caindo de joelhos no chão emitindo um baixo gemido, porém dando graças a todos os deuses do mundo por estar sozinho ali, não seria nada legal agüentar as piadinhas maldosas de alguém depois.

Suspirou pesadamente, teria um longo mês pela frente e não seria nada fácil vencer aquela aposta contra Helio, sem que algumas possíveis futuras gerações suas não fossem exterminadas; ele pensou, passando a mão nervosamente pelos cabelos vermelhos.

**Continua...**


	4. Sem noção do perigo

**Nota: Os personagens de Saint Seya não me pertencem apenas Eurin e Alister são criações únicas e exclusivas para essa saga.

* * *

**

**Boa Leitura!

* * *

**

**Capitulo 4: Sem noção do perigo.**

**I – O Convite.**

Entrou rapidamente em casa, mal parando em Escorpião para falar com Cadmo, precisava pensar em algo, o tempo estava correndo; Alister pensou, apoiando-se nas paredes do corredor, ainda sentindo os efeitos do chute certeiro da amazona, num ponto bastante sensível de seu corpo.

-Droga; Alister resmungou, enquanto encaminhava-se para seu quarto.

Parou por um momento, vendo algo largado sobre a mesa da cozinha. Sabia que tinha alguma coisa para fazer, mas havia esquecido completamente; ele pensou, balançando a cabeça levemente para os lados.

Shion lhe mandara levar alguns mapas de estrelas para Alanis no observatório e esquecera. Mas depois faria isso, por hora tinha mais no que pensar.

**-o-o-o-o-**

-Idiota; Eurin resmungou, enquanto encaminhava-se para a casa.

Era só o que faltava, mal chegava ao santuário e tinha que ficar lidando com esse tipo de inconveniente; ela pensou, irritada.

Andava a passos tão rápidos que mal notou quando bateu em alguém, teria ido ao chão se a pessoa não houvesse lhe segurado pela cintura.

-Desculpe; a amazona murmurou, erguendo a cabeça e deparando-se com um jovem de cabelos pretos e orbes castanhos, quase amendoados.

-Imagina, eu estava distraído; Helio falou com um sorriso encantador, afastando-se. –Mas e você, não se machucou?

-Não, estou bem; Eurin respondeu, um tanto quanto desconfiada da amabilidade do cavaleiro.

-Me perdoe a indiscrição, mas você é a pupila da Isabel, não? –o taurino perguntou, com ar curioso.

-Sou; a jovem respondeu, deixando a desconfiança de lado, afinal, todos os cavaleiros dali, não deveriam ser pervertidos, como um certo alguém. –E você, é cavaleiro ou aspirante, se me permite a pergunta? –ela falou, fitando-o atentamente.

-Cavaleiro; ele respondeu com um sorriso sem graça. –Me desculpe, mas não me apresentei. Helio de Touro; o cavaleiro falou, estendendo-lhe a mão, gentilmente.

-Eurin de Carina; ela respondeu, aceitando o cumprimento, mas surpreendeu-se ao vê-lo abaixar-se parcialmente, dando-lhe um beijo delicado nas costas da mão.

-É um prazer conhece-la; Helio falou, fitando-a intensamente.

-Ahn! Bem...; Eurin balbuciou, sentindo a face aquecer-se por baixo da mascara. –Eu preciso ir; ela falou, puxando a mão o mais delicadamente possível.

-Só um minuto; o cavaleiro a deteve. –Me perdoe o atrevimento, mas pela manhã vi que suas técnicas se baseiam em rosas, então, pensei que bem... Poderia lhe convidar para conhecer o Jardim dos Deuses, um dia desses? –ele perguntou.

-Como? –a amazona perguntou confusa.

-É um dos poucos jardins no santuário, que não tem ligação com o Coroa do Sol; ele apressou-se em explicar.

-Bem...; Simplesmente não sabia o que responder, aquele cavaleiro poderia muito bem ser comparado ao Shaka, lhe passava confiança, diferente de uns e outros, que queria distancia; ela pensou. –Não sei, mal cheguei ao santuário, ainda tenho algumas coisas para resolver; ela justificou-se.

-Não precisa ser hoje, mas será um prazer mostrar-lhe esse jardim; Helio falou, com um sorriso gentil.

-Está certo... Um dia desses, quem sabe; Eurin falou, dando-se por vencida. –Obrigada pelo convite;

-Eu é que agradeceria, por ter sua companhia; ele falou, com um olhar enigmático. –Mas não vou tomar-lhe mais o tempo;

-Imagina; a amazona respondeu, sentindo a face aquecer-se mais ainda, com as gentilezas do cavaleiro. –Mas agora tenho mesmo que ir, até mais; ela completou.

-Até; Helio despediu-se com uma breve reverencia, antes de vê-la se afastar.

Fitou-a demoradamente, enquanto a jovem desaparecia na entrada do vilarejo das amazonas, Alister era um grande idiota, por considera-la apenas uma conquista; Helio pensou, balançando a cabeça levemente para os lados, dando um baixo suspiro, antes de se afastar, indo para o Cabo.

**II – O Pedido.**

Estava chegando em casa quando avistou próxima a ela, uma jovem de melenas violeta lhe esperando. Franziu o cenho, o que Alanis queria? –Eurin se perguntou.

-Algum problema, Alanis? –ela perguntou, vendo a amazona virar-se na sua direção.

-Estava lhe esperando; Alanis respondeu prontamente. –Vim saber se você já almoçou?

-Não; Eurin respondeu, estranhando a pergunta.

-Ahn! Poderia lhe pedir um favor, Eurin? –a jovem perguntou, cautelosa.

Deu um baixo suspiro, porque será que isso não lhe cheirava bem?

-Claro; ela respondeu.

-Poderia me ajudar no observatório, depois do almoço? –Alanis perguntou.

-Fazendo o que? –Eurin perguntou, desconfiada.

-Sabe o que é, chegaram alguns livros e mapas no observatório e bem... Gostaria que você me ajudasse a colocar em ordem, normalmente a Lya me ajuda, mas aquela tratante sumiu e sei que ela fez de propósito; Alanis completou, serrando os punhos, indignada.

-Está certo, vou almoçar, depois lhe encontro; a amazona respondeu, quase rindo da expressão dela, mesmo que não pudesse ver-lhe o rosto.

-Obrigada. Obrigada. Obrigada; Alanis agradeceu, saltitante. –Não sei o que faria se você não me ajudasse; ela completou.

-Ta, já entendi; Eurin falou, gesticulando displicente. –Até depois;

-Até; Alanis respondeu, vendo-a entrar em casa rapidamente.

**III – Feliz Coincidência.**

Recolheu todos os mapas que deixara sobre a mesa, já era por volta das cinco e meia, até chegar ao observatório, descendo todos os templos, chegaria por volta das seis, tempo suficiente para encontrar Alanis lá; ele pensou, deixando o Templo de Peixes.

Estava descendo os primeiros degraus para o próximo templo, quando viu Lya subindo as escadas, provavelmente indo falar com o mestre.

-Boa tarde, ou melhor, quase noite; ele a cumprimentou, cordialmente.

-Boa tarde; ela respondeu, sorrindo por baixo da mascara. –Mas me diga, esta indo pra onde, Alister?

-Observatório, esqueci esses mapas aqui em cima hoje cedo e só os encontrei agora de pouco; Alister respondeu.

-Há essa hora, Alister; Lya falou em tom de repreensão. –Alanis e Eurin vão te matar quando chegar lá; ela completou.

-Como? –ele perguntou, interessado.

-As duas estão a tarde toda arrumando o observatório e acredito que isso ainda vá até tarde; a jovem de melenas alaranjadas comentou.

-Mais que ótimo; Alister falou, sem conter a empolgação.

-Ahn? –Lya murmurou, confusa.

-Nada não, é que eu preciso perguntar umas coisas para a Alanis, só isso; ele apressou-se em responder.

-Se você diz; a jovem respondeu, meio descrente. –Bom, agora tenho que ir, tenho que falar com Ares; ela completou.

-Com o Ares, **uhnnnnnnnnnnn**; Alister murmurou, com um sorriso malicioso.

Antes que Lya pudesse reclamar, ele desatou a descer rapidamente as escadas, antes que a amazona o chutasse de lá.

-Idiota; Lya resmungou, enquanto dirigia-se ao ultimo templo.

**-o-o-o-o-**

Subiu em uma cadeira, tentando insistentemente organizar alguns livros, para encontrar espaço para os novos, só que a quantidade de poeira existente ali, conseguia atravessar a proteção da mascara, lhe dando tosse.

-Droga; Eurin resmungou, segurando-se nas prateleiras para não perder o equilíbrio. –Quantos séculos não limpam isso aqui? –ela perguntou, irritada.

-Já estamos acabando; Alanis avisou do andar de baixo, organizando outras coisas, enquanto Eurin permanecia no segundo andar, numa pequena biblioteca anexa a sala do telescópio.

-Quanto pó; a amazona de Carina continuou a resmungar.

**IV – A Verdade.**

-Alister, o que faz aqui? –Alanis perguntou, ao vê-lo entrar no observatório.

-Vim trazer os mapas, me desculpe à demora; ele respondeu, mostrando a ela os rolos que tinha nas mãos.

-Imagina, íamos começar a organizar os mapas agora, pode leva-los lá para cima pra mim, a Eurin esta lá; ela completou, distraída, pegando algumas caixas no chão.

-Ta certo; Alister respondeu, sem esconder o largo sorriso que moldava-lhe os lábios.

Subiu as escadas para o segundo andar, a passos lentos e felinos, procurando não fazer barulho. Encontrou a amazona sentada em frente ao telescópio, observando com atenção à noite lá fora já caia e as estrelas surgiam no céu, podendo ser apreciadas através da lente do telescópio com perfeição.

-Bela noite para se observar às estrelas, não?

Sentiu uma respiração quente chocando-se contra a lateral de sua face, desprovida de prata, não conseguiu conter um breve tremor que correu por seu corpo.

Virou-se lenta e cautelosamente, deparando-se com um par de orbes acinzentados lhe fitando com extrema atenção. Engoliu em seco, tentando manter-se controlada.

-Ah! É você! O que quer? -Eurin perguntou com ar entediado.

-Como assim, eu? –Alister perguntou indignado, vendo-a afastar-se rapidamente de si, indo até o outro lado da sala, continuando a arrumar os livros, ignorando completamente sua presença ali.

-Puff; a amazona resmungou, o ignorando.

-Hei, qual o seu problema? –o pisciano exasperou, aproximando-se.

-Você não tem nada melhor pra fazer, não? –Eurin perguntou, enquanto retirava um livro da prateleira, mas sentiu a mão de Alister fechar-se sobre a sua, virando-a rapidamente para trás, fazendo-a encostar-se nas prateleiras.

-Melhor do que estar aqui... Não; ele respondeu com um sorriso sedutor, deixando uma das mãos brincar distraidamente com uma mecha esverdeada que caia sobre o ombro da jovem.

Respirou fundo, desejando imensamente manda-lo para o Tártaro. Como era atrevido; Eurin pensou irritada.

-Idiota; ela falou, afastando a mão dele de seus cabelos, com um tapa.

-Ta legal, eu desisto; Alister exasperou, afastando-se bruscamente, deixando-a confusa. –Eu tento ser uma pessoa legal, mas você só me ataca; ele reclamou, fitando-a acusadoramente.

-O que? –Eurin perguntou, arqueando a sobrancelha por baixo da mascara. Ele era maluco ou o que?

-Que espécie de anti-social é você, que não permite que ninguém se aproxime? –Alister perguntou, voltando-se para ela com os orbes acinzentados serrados, nervosamente.

-Uma anti-social que detesta caras fúteis e metidos a donos do mundo como você...; Eurin respondeu ferina, aproximando-se do cavaleiro ameaçadoramente, fazendo-o recuar algumas passos. –...Que não se importa em ferir as pessoas se isso for lhe inflamar o ego. E quer saber, estou cheia de idiotas como você. Se você não se importa com a missão que recebeu ao se tornar cavaleiro, eu me importo com a minha e agradeceria se me deixasse em paz e procurasse outra idiota que esteja disposta a perder tempo com você, porque eu não estou; ela completou, saindo da sala deixando um Alister atônito para trás.

-Dessa vez você foi longe demais Alister; Alanis falou, entrando na sala, depois de quase ser atropelada por Eurin na escada.

Deu um baixo suspiro abaixando a cabeça, maldita hora que fizera aquela aposta com Helio; ele pensou, ainda ouvindo as palavras da amazona ecoarem em sua mente.

**V – Um pedido inusitado.**

Alongou os braços, ouvindo as costas estalarem, estava a tempo demais naquela posição; ele pensou, recostando-se na poltrona que estava. Ouviu passos apressados vindos do corredor e rapidamente colocou a mascara que jazia em um canto da escrivaninha.

Dois toques na porta e com um breve '**entre', **viu-a se abrir. Arqueou a sobrancelha ao deparar-se com a amazona de Carina, o que Eurin queria àquelas horas? –Shion se perguntou.

-Desculpe incomoda-lo mestre, mas Ares disse que poderia encontra-lo aqui; Eurin falou polidamente.

-...; Shion assentiu, indicando uma poltrona em frente à escrivaninha para que ela se sentasse. –O que deseja?

-Gostaria de pedir sua autorização para treinar uma aprendiz; ela falou, com ar sério e porque não dizer tenso.

-Aprendiz, mas Eurin ainda não acha cedo. Você mal se sagrou como amazona; ele comentou, achando estranho o pedido inusitado.

-Na verdade não, mesmo porque já tenho em vista um sucessor e gostaria de começar seu treinamento o quanto antes, se possível em Gothland; ela completou, querendo estar o mais longe possível do santuário.

-Eurin, esta acontecendo alguma coisa? –Shion perguntou, fitando-a seriamente por trás da mascara.

-Não, porque? Deveria? –ela perguntou, sem esconder um 'Q' de sarcasmo no tom de voz.

-"Pelos Deuses, o que Alister andou aprontando dessa vez?"; ele se perguntou, lembrando-se do que Lya e Ares lhe contaram sobre as investidas do pisciano com ascendente em Escorpião. –Me responda você?

-Não; Eurin respondeu, veemente.

-Sinto muito Eurin, mas no momento não posso lhe dar uma resposta sobre o que me pediu; Shion falou, dando um baixo suspiro.

-Porque? –a amazona perguntou, indignada.

-Porque tomar decisões do tipo, não se faz de uma hora para outra. Como mestra você aprendera isso; ele falou, vendo-a serrar os punhos nervosamente, embora sua face continuasse inexpressiva, devido a mascara de prata.

-Está certo, desculpe incomoda-lo então; ela respondeu seca, levantando-se.

-Eurin; Shion chamou, antes que ela saísse.

-Sim?

-Recebi uma carta de Eduardo, perguntando como você estava; ele falou, sentindo o cosmo dela oscilar agressivamente. –Quer que eu mande uma resposta?

-Quero? –Eurin respondeu, voltando-se para o mestre, que por um momento tremeu, imaginando que ela logo conjuraria uma rosa sangrenta e acertaria em si. –Avise-o que a filha dele morreu no momento que ele a jogou no meio desse inferno e que não me importune mais, ou da próxima vez, irei pessoalmente manda-lo para o verdadeiro inferno que ele merece; ela completou, dando-lhe as costas e deixando a sala.

Balançou a cabeça levemente para os lados, mais essa. Quando Isabel lhe contara que os conflitos familiares que envolviam a pupila não eram apenas complicados, mas extremamente delicados, achou que ela estava exagerando, mas agora via que não.

Entretanto, muitas coisas ficavam claras. Conhecia a família de Eurin e sabia que a cada nova geração eles passavam o legado de que o primogênito deveria se tornar amazona ou cavaleiro, algo que achava errado, levando em consideração que os pais não pensavam se a criança desejava seguir esse caminho, mas por ser uma família de grande prestigio em Gotlhand, ninguém nunca reclamou sobre isso.

-Bastante arredia, não? –alguém comentou, surgindo atrás de si.

-Quem? –Shion perguntou, virando-se de lado ao ver um jovem de cabelos esverdeados e orbes rosados surgir a seu lado.

-Eurin; Ares comentou, casualmente.

-Ela tem seus motivos Ares; Shion falou, dando um baixo suspiro. -Mas mudando de assunto, poderia chamar Alister para mim, preciso conversar com ele; o ariano pediu.

-...; O cavaleiro assentiu, deixando a biblioteca, já imaginando o conteúdo da conversa entre o pisciano e o irmão.

**VI – Um Anjo da Guarda.**

Desceu as escadarias dos templos a passos rápidos, querendo passar o mais rapidamente por Peixes, sem correr o risco de encontrar com seu guardião no meio do caminho.

Ainda ouvia as palavras de Shion ecoando em sua mente, sobre a carta que recebera de seu pai.

-"Ainda tem o disparate de escrever, deveria manda-lo para o inferno de uma vez"; ela pensou, serrando os punhos com tamanha força que mal sentiu as unhas cravarem-se sobre a palma da mão, criando cortes profundos;

Parou por um momento, respirando fundo ao sentir um nó se formar em sua garganta, pensou que ao chegar ali poderia ao menos esquecer de metade das coisas que havia passado, mas tudo por culpa daquela maldita carta, toda sua calma e concentração se esvaiam.

**-Lembrança-**

Os orbes amendoados cintilaram de pura curiosidade, ouviu um barulho de algo se mexendo dentro do quarto e logo supôs que ela havia acordado. Sorriu, abrindo a porta com cautela, vendo as cortinas abertas, iluminando o berço de madeira.

Aproximou-se, vendo que ela realmente havia acordado. Sorriu, erguendo-se na ponta dos pés, tentando vê-la, mas ainda era muito pequena para alcançar a guarda do berço.

Virou-se para trás, deixando os olhos correrem por todo o cômodo, até encontrar um banquinho não muito longe de onde estava. Aproximou-se do mesmo, puxando-o para perto do berço.

Com cuidado, ergueu a barra do vestido florido e conseguiu subir no banquinho. Sorriu alegremente ao ver os bracinhos erguidos tentando alcança-la.

-Que bonitinha; ela sussurrou, colocando um braço para dentro do berço, brincando com a criança que estava ali.

Fazia pouco tempo que seus pais haviam lhe dado uma irmãzinha, ela era tão pequena e frágil, como uma boneca de porcelana; Eurin pensou, com os orbes brilhando.

Estava tão distraída, que mal notou quando a porta do quarto abriu-se com brusquidão.

-O que esta fazendo aqui? –Lygia perguntou, aproximando-se perigosamente.

-Mãe, ela acordou; Eurin avisou, voltando-se para a mãe sorrindo, mas rapidamente este morreu em seus lábios, quando a mesma deu-lhe um tapa no rosto, fazendo-a perder o equilíbrio e ir ao chão.

-Já não lhe disse que não quero você aqui; ela avisou, apontando para o berço.

-Mas...; A garotinha balbuciou, com os olhos rasos de lagrimas, sentindo o braço doer aonde batera com a queda. Não entendia porque a mãe não gostava que se aproximasse da irmã, alias, era jovem de mais para entender metade das coisas que eles lhe impunham.

-Seu pai já não lhe avisou o que você vai ter de fazer e que não deve ficar se apegando a esses sentimentalismos baratos; Lygia falou, aproximando-se dela, mal deixando-a levantar-se e já a arrastava para fora do quarto. –Não quero mais lhe ver aqui, ouviu bem? –ela vociferou.

Encolheu-se diante do olhar entrecortado dela.

-O que esta acontecendo aqui? –Eduardo perguntou, aproximando-se ao ouvir a voz alterada da esposa.

-Pai; Eurin murmurou.

-Quantas vezes já lhe disse que não quero lhe ver chorando, amazonas fortes jamais choram, quer matar a nossa família de vergonha? –ele perguntou, com um olhar gélido.

-...; Negou com um aceno.

-Ótimo, vá arrumar suas coisas, você vai embora amanhã; ele avisou, voltou-se para a esposa. –Vá ajuda-la a arrumar as coisas;

Com um olhar contrariado Lygia seguiu pelo largo corredor da casa, levando a criança consigo.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

Segurou com força a sacola de viagens que tinha em mãos, sentindo o corpo tremer a cada passo que dava em direção a rodoviária, onde iria encontrar com aquela que lhe treinaria pelos próximos seis anos.

Estancou por um momento, respirando fundo, mas mal pode fazer isso, sentiu alguém lhe empurrar.

-Ande logo, Isabel não vai ficar esperando; Eduardo falou seco.

-...; Assentiu, apressando o passo.

Logo avistou uma jovem de melenas azuis os esperando, ela não parecia nenhuma pessoa fria e insensível como o pai vivia dizendo que uma amazona deveria ser. Conseguia sentir uma aura amistosa vindo dela, embora ainda não soubesse o que isso queria dizer.

-Não nos envergonhe; ele falou, antes de deixa-la, mal cumprimentando Isabel.

**-Fim da Lembrança-**

Respirou fundo, mas não foi capaz de conter que um soluço espaça-se de sua garganta. Não podia se dar ao luxo de ser fraca, não depois de tudo aquilo, mas mesmo depois de se tornar amazona, com todas as glorias de Isabel, não conseguia ignorar todo aquele inferno que passara para chegar até ali.

Encostou-se em um pilar de mármore, nem ao menos se importando em saber em que templo estava, deixou-se escorrer até o chão, retirando a mascara por um momento, passando a mão insistentemente pelos olhos para conter as lagrimas.

-Quem esta ai? –a voz do virginiano ecoou na frente do templo.

Recolocou a mascara rapidamente, levantando-se.

-Sou eu Shaka; Eurin respondeu, tentando manter a voz firme.

-Algum problema Eurin? –ele perguntou preocupado, elevando o cosmo, fazendo com que as luzes em frente ao templo se acendessem, enquanto se aproximava.

-N-não; ela respondeu, com a voz tremula.

Parou a poucos passos da jovem e mesmo estando de olhos fechados, ela sabia que era tão transparente para ele, que não precisava falar mais nada.

-Vem comigo, quero te mostrar uma coisa; ele falou, com ar calmo, indicando-lhe o interior do templo.

-Me desculpe Shaka, mas não quero incomoda-lo, e...;

-Não esta; o cavaleiro a cortou, encaminhando-se para dentro do templo, dando a entender que ela deveria segui-lo sem arrumar desculpa alguma, para ir embora.

Seguiu-o pelo interior do templo, surpreendendo-se com o quão metódico ele era, tudo perfeitamente organizado e a decoração do templo era impressionante, em todos os cantos via telas retratando passagens da historia indiana, as cores das paredes eram claras, que variavam entre amarelo e azul bem claro, criando um ambiente bastante reconfortante.

-Digamos que é mal do signo; Shaka respondeu com um meio sorriso, parando em frente a uma porta com entalhes de nenúfar.

-Uhn? –ela murmurou confusa.

-Ser metódico; ele respondeu, fazendo as portas se abrirem.

-Desculpe, eu não...; Eurin balbuciou, pensando que o mesmo lera seus pensamentos.

-Não li seus pensamentos; o virginiano respondeu, vendo-a voltar-se em sua direção, aparentemente surpresa. –Já estou acostumado que as pessoas pensem dessa forma quando entram aqui; ele justificou, ouvindo um discreto suspiro de alivio. –E acredite, não sou dado a ler o pensamento das pessoas, mesmo porque, prefiro que elas falem o que pensam, do que terem alguém invadindo-lhes a privacidade; Shaka completou, indicando para que ela entrasse.

-...; Eurin assentiu, mas antes que desse um passo para dentro da sala, estancou ao ver um imenso jardim, como não o vira do lado de fora? –ela se perguntou.

-Essa é Twin Sall; Shaka explicou, apoiando a mão sobre seu ombro, guiando-a para o interior do jardim. –É um lugar agradável para se meditar, dizem na Índia, que ao pé das arvores gêmeas era onde Buda sentava-se para meditar; ele explicou.

-Lindo; ela sussurrou, deixando os olhos correrem por todo o campo florido que tinha a sua volta. Era como se estivesse em uma dimensão completamente alternativa ao mundo lá fora.

-Costumo meditar aqui, naqueles momentos que surgem duvidas e incertezas. Quando quiser um lugar calmo para pensar, fique a vontade para vir até aqui a qualquer hora; Shaka completou.

-Obrigada, mas...;

-Não é incomodo algum, não se preocupe; ele a cortou, antes mesmo que Eurin completasse o pensamento.

-...; Eurin assentiu, sorrindo por baixo da mascara.

Realmente, nada melhor do que estar naquele lugar para pensar, descansar a mente de tudo lá fora. Era incrível como cada guardião tinha uma personalidade completamente diferente, enquanto queria distancia de uns, de outros, só tinha a agradecer aos deuses, por tê-los colocado em seu caminho.

**VII – Ultimato.**

Abriu a porta, encontrando a figura imponente do Grande Mestre do outro lado da escrivaninha lhe esperando, embora ele estivesse usando uma mascara, sabia que Shion lhe fuzilava com o olhar.

-Mandou me chamar, mestre? –Alister perguntou, vendo-o silenciosamente indicar-lhe a poltrona vazia.

-Quero conversar com você sobre um assunto importante; Shion começou, com um tom frio de voz, pouco usual de sua personalidade.

-E o que é? –ele perguntou, cauteloso.

-Quero que se afaste de Eurin; o ariano respondeu, a queima roupa.

-Como? –o pisciano perguntou, arqueando a sobrancelha. –"Até ele";

-Isso mesmo que entendeu; Shion falou, veemente.

-Mestre, não sei o que esses fofoqueiros andaram falando para o senhor, mas eu não tenho nada com essa amazona; ele se defendeu.

-Alister, não se faça de inocente, porque eu não sou idiota para acreditar nisso; Shion vociferou. -Não é porque estou o tempo todo aqui em cima que não sei o que acontece na arena ou nos arredores do santuário; Shion falou, fazendo o pisciano estremecer.

Engoliu em seco, o que será que o mestre sabia para lhe falar dessa forma.

-Eurin não é mais uma daquelas amazonas infames que só estão aqui pelo status e não pela missão que a deusa lhes confiou ao serem sagradas. Ela tem seus objetivos a seguir e não precisa de nenhum Don Juan para lhe atrapalhar;

-Mestre, não sei o que andaram lhe falando, mas...;

-Cale-se, ainda não terminei de falar; Shion falou, pegando-o de surpresa.

-...; Alister assentiu, abaixando os olhos.

-Vou lhe dizer apenas mais uma coisa e é melhor que guarde muito bem as minhas palavras; o ariano falou em tom perigoso. –Eliot pode ter sido um anjo de mestre para você, seus pais podem ter sido as melhores pessoas do mundo, deixando que você escolhesse estar ou não aqui. Mas nem todos tiveram o mesmo privilegio que você, então não torne a vida de Eurin um inferno maior do que já é, apenas por um capricho; ele completou.

-Uhn? –murmurou, com um olhar confuso. Do que ele estava falando?

-Se eu souber que você a esta perseguindo de alguma forma, acredite... A Austrália vai ser o lugar mais perto, se comparado ao lugar que vou lhe mandar; ele avisou, levantando-se de maneira tão imperiosa que o pisciano imaginou-se encolher diante dele.

-...; Assentiu freneticamente.

-Agora pode ir; Shion falou, dando por encerrada aquela conversa.

Deixou rapidamente o ultimo templo, com mil e uma perguntas sobre o que o mestre queria dizer, até chegar em casa.

**Continua...**


	5. Um peixe apaixonado

**Only Time III – A Dama das Rosas.**

**By Dama 9**

**Nota: Os personagens de Saint Seya não me pertencem, apenas Eurin, Alister e Helio são criações únicas e exclusivas minhas para essa saga.**

**Boa Leitura!

* * *

**

**Capitulo 5: Um Peixe Apaixonado.**

**.I.**

Já fazia uma semana que ele não aparecia na arena para treinar, alias ninguém o vira em lugar algum, até mesmo Dionísio estava perguntando pelo cavaleiro que era fiel freqüentador da Toca do Baco, mas que agora, não aparecia nem para dar um '**Oi'**.

-Isso é preocupante; Cadmo resmungou, sentando-se em um dos bancos da arquibancada, com o olhar perdido.

Não era possível que o que estivesse suspeitando fosse realmente verdade, mas e se fosse? Bem... Alguns milagres acontecem, mas será que daquela magnitude também? –ele se indagou ainda na esperança que estivesse errado e Alister aparecesse pelo menos naquela manhã.

-O que esta resmungando, Cadmo? –o cavaleiro de Aquário perguntou, sentando-se ao lado dele, mal tendo sua presença notada devido à desatenção do Escorpião.

-Você tem visto o Alister em algum lugar por ai? –Cadmo perguntou, vendo que já passara da hora do pisciano chegar para os treinos.

-Agora que você falou, não. Já tem algum tempo que não o vejo; Aaron respondeu, com ar pensativo.

-Então é mais sério do que pensei; ele murmurou.

Não conseguia acreditar que aquele idiota estivesse depressivo depois da conversa com Shion. Ares e Lya haviam lhe contado que não fora algo agradável de se escutar, isso porque os dois, coincidentemente estavam passando na frente da biblioteca quando a conversa acontecia e sabiam que o motivo daquilo era nada mais nada menos do que a jovem amazona de melenas esverdeadas.

Alister podia se fazer de forte, manter relacionamentos com as pessoas, apenas superficialmente devido aquele pequeno problema que tinha. Medo. Vê se pode um cavaleiro treinando para lutar contra deuses e titãs com medo de se aproximar de alguém e se ferir por ser emotivo demais. Covardia isso sim; Cadmo pensou revoltado, mas sabia que algo que Shion falara destruirá a confiança do amigo fazendo-o ficar naquele estado.

Não negava que Alister exagerava de vez em quando, apesar de ser conhecido como Casanova do Santuário, conhecia seus limites e não excedia o limite de suas '**acompanhantes'**.

'**Não quero' **e** 'Não me enche'**, eram palavras sagradas para si, o suficiente para que não insistisse em uma conquista, nem que fosse pelo prazer do desafio, já Alister não aceitava um '**não'** como resposta e ia até o fim sem medir seus atos.

-Cadmo; Aaron chamou, passando a mão em frente a seus olhos.

-O que foi? –Cadmo perguntou, piscando seguidas vezes.

-Perguntei se você sabe de algo e você não me ouviu; o aquariano falou.

-Ah não, ainda não tenho certeza; ele respondeu.

É pelo visto o feitiço virara contra o feiticeiro; Cadmo pensou, quase rindo dessa conclusão. Estava realmente certo quanto a qual era o mau causador da depressão do pisciano, mal poderia esperar para ver o desfecho daquela situação, mas havia um '**porém'** que estava lhe estava lhe atiçando a curiosidade; ele pensou.

-Aaron, por curiosidade, você sabe por onde anda o Helio? –Cadmo perguntou por fim.

-Ele também anda sumido; o cavaleiro respondeu, omitindo o fato da aposta entre os dois cavaleiros, que poderia ser o pivô disso.

-...; assentiu, dando um baixo suspiro. Era melhor ir averiguar algumas coisas por precaução, antes de ir ter uma conversa com aquele Peixe metido a Escorpião. –Vou dar uma volta, depois nos falamos;

-Mas...;

-Até depois; ele o cortou, se distanciando rapidamente.

-O que será que esta acontecendo com Alister? –Aaron se perguntou, deixando os olhos correrem pela arena até pousar sobre uma jovem de melenas esverdeadas. –"Perguntar se ela sabe de alguma coisa é suicídio na certa, prefiro esperar e ver o que vai acontecer"; ele pensou engolindo em seco, mas logo suas atenções caíram sobre alguém que se aproximava.

-Bom dia, Aaron; Alanis falou sorrindo por baixo da mascara.

-Bom dia; ele respondeu, quando a jovem sentou-se a seu lado.

-Não vai treinar? –a amazona perguntou, observando casualmente a arena, enquanto esperava por uma resposta.

-Não, nem todos estão na arena; o cavaleiro respondeu, passando a mão levemente pelos cabelos negros. –Mas e você, não vai treinar?

-...; Alanis negou com um aceno. –Só vim dar uma passada aqui, vou ter que resolver algumas coisas mais cedo no observatório; ela completou.

-Muitas coisas para organizar? –Aaron perguntou interessado.

-Mais ou menos, andei arrumando algumas coisas semana passada com a ajuda da Eurin, mas aquela anta do Alister conseguiu estragar tudo; ela reclamou indignada.

-Não precisa falar aposto que ele aprontou de novo; o aquariano falou, vendo-a assentir. –Ele não tem jeito;

-Não tem amor à vida, isso sim; Alanis exasperou, cruzando as pernas suavemente e acomodando-se melhor no banco, mexendo distraidamente em uma mexa violeta que caia sobre seu ombro.

-Eu já joguei a toalha, quem sabe apanhando da Eurin mais algumas vezes ele tome juízo; Aaron comentou.

-Grande amigo, você hein? –ela falou, com um sorriso maroto.

-Se não pode vencê-los, junte-se a eles, no caso, elas; ele falou, dando de ombros.

-Bastante inteligente pelo menos ainda tem salvação; Alanis brincou. –O que prova que ainda existem homens que pensam e não, que usam o cérebro apenas para acumulo de besteiras; ela continuou vendo-o serrar os orbes.

-O que quer dizer com isso? –Aaron perguntou, voltando-se para ela.

-Eu? –ela falou, apontando casualmente para si. –Nada;

-...; balançou a cabeça levemente para os lados, era melhor não querer saber.

Alanis era um verdadeiro enigma, não era como algumas amazonas, completamente centrada na missão de defender o santuário e Athena, ou de correr atrás de algum cavaleiro pelo status. Nenhum desses dois clichês se encaixava na personalidade dela, por isso se davam bem, mas ainda não conhecia metade das facetas de sua personalidade; ele pensou.

–Se quiser posso te ajudar depois; Aaron sugeriu, casualmente.

-Você? –ela perguntou, arqueando a sobrancelha incrédula.

-O que tem? –o cavaleiro perguntou curioso.

-Nada, mas...; Alanis balbuciou, pensando nas possibilidades. –Você não esta ocupado?

-...; Aaron negou com um aceno. –Mas se não quiser que eu vá; ele ponderou, com uma carinha irresistível de carência.

-Eu não disse isso; Alanis adiantou-se, sentindo a face aquecer-se por baixo da mascara.

-Então está resolvido, quando for para lá me avise, eu vou com você; Aaron falou, com um sorriso formando-se em seus lábios que fez a face da jovem incendiar-se, por sorte usava a mascara que o impedia de ver o que causa, porque se não...; ela concluiu.

**.II.**

Terminara o treino mais cedo, por mais incrível que parecesse aquela semana fora tranqüila, sem nenhum pervertido lhe enchendo ou coisa parecida. Tudo ia bem; Eurin pensou deixando a arena, indo em direção ao vilarejo das amazonas.

Mal saira do Coliseu, estancou surpresa ao ver a figura austera e conhecida lhe esperando, não era possível que aquele idiota houvesse ignorando a resposta do Grande Mestre e vindo ali, lhe atormentar; ela pensou, serrando os punhos.

Respirou fundo e continuou a andar como se não o tivesse visto. Quem sabe assim ele entenderia que não havia mais conversa entre ambos e fosse embora de uma vez por todas.

-Eurin! –Eduardo chamou, colocando-se em seu caminho.

-Saia da frente; ela mandou, fitando-o furiosamente.

-Você não pode falar assim comigo; ele exasperou.

-Não? –a amazona perguntou, arqueando a sobrancelha. –E quem é você para exigir algo aqui?

-Sou seu pai; Eduardo falou um tanto quanto intimidado. A filha mudara muito depois dos longos anos de treinamento com Isabel e mal sabia ele o quanto essa mudança era perigosa para si, ainda mais agora.

-Não, você é um verme que não prestou para ser cavaleiro; Eurin vociferou, como se cuspisse veneno. -Por isso me jogou nesse inferno, mas quer saber, sou melhor do que você e do que aquela que se diz sua esposa; ela continuou.

-Eurin! –ele balbuciou surpreso.

-Saia da frente! –a amazona mandou.

-Precisamos conversar; Eduardo insistiu tentando ser o mais suave possível.

-Não tenho nada para falar com você; ela rebateu.

-Por favor, só queria saber como você esta; ele falou brandamente. –Como esta vivendo aqui?

-Você é patético! –Eurin vociferou, estalando os dedos e alongando as unhas perigosamente.

-Com licença; uma voz gentil falou se aproximando.

Desviou as atenções do pai para ver quem se aproximava, suspirou aliviada ao ver que era Helio. Pelo menos um conhecido, quem sabe com uma testemunha por perto, não cometesse um homicídio doloso sem peso na consciência.

-O que quer? –Eduardo perguntou áspero, irritado pela interrupção.

-Algum problema, Eurin? –o taurino perguntou, voltando-se para a amazona.

-Foi só um verme que tirou o dia para me importunar; ela falou seca.

-Isso não é da sua conta; o pai falou voltando-se para o cavaleiro que serrou os orbes de maneira perigosa, elevando seu cosmo.

-Se não fosse, não estaria aqui; Helio rebateu.

-Deixe-o Helio, não perca tempo com '**isso'**; ela falou em tom pejorativo dando-lhes as costas e continuando seu caminho.

-Eurin! –o pai chamou, tentando segui-la, mas Helio colocou-se prontamente em seu caminho.

-Onde pensa que vai?

-Saia da frente! –Eduardo mandou.

-Eurin não quer falar com você; Helio falou, taxativamente.

-Sou o pai dela, ela tem que me ouvir; ele exasperou.

-Pensei que tivesse deixado claro que não o queria por aqui; uma voz imponente chegou até os dois, fazendo Eduardo tremer.

Os dois viraram-se, deparando-se com uma mascara de bronze inexpressiva e a longa túnica azulada do Grande Mestre a esvoaçar com o caminhar preciso e felino do mesmo, que não estava nem um pouco contente em vê-lo ali.

-Grande Mestre; Helio falou prestando uma reverencia respeitosa.

-Cavaleiro de Ouro, pode retornar a Touro. Eu cuido disso; Shion falou com ar frio e formal.

-Touro? –o pai de Eurin falou surpreso. Poderia ter sido mandado para o espaço, sem ao menos saber quem o estava mandando; ele pensou, engolindo em seco. Sabia muito bem sobre a hierarquia do santuário e saber que aquele a sua frente era um cavaleiro de ouro, não fora algo muito bom.

-Helio é o guardião de Touro; Shion respondeu. –Mas e você, o que faz aqui?

-Vim visitar a minha filha; Eduardo falou veemente.

-Acaso se esqueceu do que lhe disse? –o ariano perguntou.

-Eu pensei q-...;

-Você não pensa nada, quando dou uma ordem, quero que seja cumprida; Shion sentenciou, deixando qualquer cordialidade de lado. –Eurin é uma amazona agora e parte de seu juramento foi cortar relações com qualquer um que por ventura venha a atrapalhar seu desempenho e estou aqui para fazer que isso se cumpra;

-Mas sou o pai dela; ele se defendeu.

-Não interessa; Shion o cortou secamente.

-Mas...;

-Vou deixar que saia em segurança dessa vez, se atreva a pisar no santuário novamente e eu mesmo acabo com você; o Grande Mestre falou, taxativamente.

-Você não pode fazer isso! –Eduardo rebateu.

-Não? –ele arqueou a sobrancelha por baixo da mascara. –Mortal tolo;

No momento seguinte o homem já havia desaparecido, como se nunca estivesse estado ali. Shion suspirou pesadamente, não era dado a usar esse recurso para se livrar dos problemas, mas não fazia mal algum abrir algumas exceções particulares de vez em quando; ele pensou.

**.III.**

Uma semana, passara uma semana trancado ali se perguntando como poderia contar a Helio que não queria mais seguir com aquela aposta, sem ter de se afastar dela.

As palavras de Shion ainda ecoavam em sua mente, tentou a todo custo entender o que ele queria dizer com as '**escolhas'** permitidas pela família, mas nada ainda. A única coisa que sabia era que tinha ido longe demais.

Passou a mão pelos cabelos vermelhos, suspirando. Uma semana sem vê-la, parecia loucura, ou quem sabe estivesse ensandecendo, mas sentia falta da presença dela. Mesmo que de longe, queria sentir que era só virar para o lado e a veria.

-"Loucura"; ele pensou, sorrindo nervosamente.

Nunca foi de se sentir assim por garota alguma, porque isso agora? Ela não passava de mais uma conquista; ele tentou se convencer.

-**_Será? _**-uma voz pareceu ecoar em sua mente.

-Será? –Alister se perguntou, confuso.

E se não fosse mais uma, era o que então? Porque aquela situação não poderia continuar daquela forma, estava sentindo falta até dos riscos que corria de algumas gerações futuras de netos de sua mãe serem exterminados cruelmente por joelhadas certeiras.

-Droga, preciso sair daqui; ele resmungou, assustado com o rumo de seus pensamentos.

Respirou fundo seguidas vezes antes de deixar seu templo, rumo a qualquer lugar que não lhe fizesse pensar nela, mal sabia ele que isso não seria tão fácil assim.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

Subiu as escadas calmamente, porque raios estava fazendo aquilo, não sabia, mas achava que devia isso a ele. E outra, também precisava agradecer ao Grande Mestre por ter dado um jeito em seu pai. Se havia algo que não queria era ter que agüenta-lo ali também, ou ser expulsa da ordem por homicídio doloso de um familiar.

Passou por Áries vendo que o templo estava vazio. Estranho, até agora não sabia quem era o guardião daquele templo. Conhecia Shaka e sabia que ele era de Virgem, Helio de Touro, o Cadmo'**zinho'** de Escorpião, Aaron de Aquário e aquele pervertido, sem amor a vida de Peixes.

Só ainda não sabia quem eram os demais, alguns estavam em missão nas ilhas como ouvira Shaka falar sobre Saga e Aioros, respectivamente guardiões de Gêmeos e Sagitário. Não os conhecia pessoalmente, já os demais, não fazia idéia de quem eram.

Imersa em pensamentos mal viu quando esbarrou em alguém antes de chegar a Touro.

-Desculpe;

-Tudo bem; Eurin respondeu impassível, vendo ser um homem de porte aristocrático e incríveis orbes azuis, tão azuis quanto o mar em um dia de tempestade.

-Você deve ser a pupila da Isabel, não? –Giovanni perguntou, fitando-a atentamente.

-...; a amazona assentiu silenciosamente apenas querendo terminar logo a subida.

-Muito prazer, Giovanni de Câncer; ele falou, estendendo-lhe a mão cordialmente.

-Igualmente, Eurin de Carina; ela respondeu, não achando mal responder ao cumprimento.

-Bem, creio que esteja com pressa, então não vou detê-la mais, foi um prazer; o canceriano falou sorrindo serenamente. –Até mais;

-Até; ela balbuciou, vendo-o se afastar.

Giovanni de Câncer, mais um dos guardiões e que não estava em sua lista de **'pervertidos em potencial'**; ela pensou admitindo que aquele cavaleiro tão singular quanto os demais, inspirava confiança apenas com sua presença.

Balançou a cabeça levemente para os lados, antes de continuar a subir. Era melhor se concentrar no que faria a seguir, antes que desse meia volta.

**-o-o-o-o-**

Passou a mão pela testa tirando algumas gostas de suor que caiam. Os cabelos castanhos estavam arrepiados pela umidade. Respirou fundo, enquanto envolvia com jornal algumas peças que não poderia quebrar com o transporte.

Ainda faltava um mês, mas queria deixar tudo em ordem; ele pensou suspirando. Dali a três semanas iria voltar para casa e ficar por lá, mais ou menos seis anos.

Estava há bastante tempo no santuário como sagrado cavaleiro e agora tinha que pensar na próxima geração, mesmo porque completara dezoito anos a pouco tempo.

Mais caixas foram colocadas em pilhas uma sobre a outra em um canto do quarto. Não negava que gostava de Atenas, mas nada como voltar pra casa.

O Grande Mestre já escolhera um pupilo para si e partiria em breve, mas havia alguns assuntos que não poderiam ficar pendentes.

Ouviu batidas na porta no primeiro andar, provavelmente alguém querendo passar; ele pensou, deixando as coisas como estavam e descendo para o salão principal.

Surpreendeu-se ao ver a amazona de melenas esverdeadas ali, será que era alguma miragem, ou coisa parecida? –ele se perguntou confuso.

-Eurin?

-...; ela virou-se vendo-o se aproximar.

Respirou fundo, isso era atípico de si, mas tinha que fazer; ela pensou.

-Oi; Eurin falou um tanto quanto hesitante.

-Oi; Helio falou se aproximando curioso.

-Ahn! Obrigada; ela falou, temendo se arrepender se não fizesse logo.

-Pelo que? –ele perguntou confuso e surpreso, uma atitude daquelas parecia meio atípica da amazona, certamente ela estava quebrando umas cinco ou seis regras pessoais com aquilo, mas enfim...;

-Por àquela hora, bem... Eu estava realmente com um problema, ai você apareceu; Eurin explicou sentindo a face aquecer-se por baixo da mascara.

-Por nada; Helio falou sorrindo. –Mas não precisa agradecer, fiquei preocupado quando senti uma mudança de cosmo ali e aquele estranho apareceu de repente em seu caminho; ele comentou, passando a mão pelos cabelos.

-Era meu pai; ela falou com um suspiro cansado. –Mas obrigada, mesmo assim;

-Já resolveu o problema? –ele perguntou curioso.

-...; Eurin assentiu. –O Grande Mestre de um jeito nele pra mim, creio que me livrei disso por algum tempo;

-Sua família é muito tradicional, não? –Helio perguntou, já imaginando o porque do pai dela ter aparecido.

-...; ela assentiu, silenciosamente.

-Desculpe, estou sendo inconveniente; ele adiantou-se.

-Não! Tudo bem; Eurin falou, com um leve sorriso. –Mas é que meu pai é um cavaleiro frustrado, quando era jovem tentou entrar para a ordem, mais não conseguiu. Como é tradição da família, ele disse que o primogênito da próxima geração deveria ser sagrado e agora fica me enchendo;

-Entendo; Helio falou, não querendo estender mais o assunto, por ver que a incomodava. –Mas saiba que pode contar comigo se precisar de algo;

-Obrigada; Eurin agradeceu hesitante, não estava acostumada com esse tipo de atenção despretensiosa do sexo oposto. –Você é muito gentil; ela completou quase num sussurro. –Bem, é melhor eu ir, não quero tomar mais do seu tempo;

-De maneira alguma, não quer tomar um café comigo? –ele perguntou prontamente.

-Não, obrigada. Fica pra outro dia; ela respondeu sorrindo.

-Olha que vou cobrar hein, junto com aquela visita ao Jardim dos Deuses; o taurino falou com um sorriso gentil, mas que a fez corar.

-...; Eurin assentiu. –Até mais;

-Até; ele falou, acenando, enquanto a via deixar o templo.

Seguiu-a com o olhar até vê-la sumir na saída do templo, chegava a ser uma crueldade uma mulher como ela ter de usar uma mascara para esconder seus sentimentos.

Estava ai uma das leis do santuário que não concordava. Se cavaleiros e amazonas lutavam pelo mesmo objetivo. Proteger a Terra e Atena. Porque com elas tinha de ser diferente e houvesse essa opressão em cima delas.

Daria tudo para saber qual a cor dos orbes, que pareciam queimar quando ela se irritada e que deveriam ter uma presença tão marcando quanto ela própria; ele pensou, dando um baixo suspiro, balançou a cabeça levemente para os lados, estava convivendo com Alister demais.

**-o-o-o-o-**

Sentou-se entre as arvores, aproveitando que o guardião não estava, para ficar ali um pouco.

Encostou-se em uma arvore e fechou os olhos, uma brisa suave tocou-lhe a face ternamente, acalmando-lhe a alma e os pensamentos.

Ouviu a grama farfalhar próximo a arvore atrás de si, de onde estava não seria visto com facilidade. Então, poderia ficar ali sem atrapalhar quem quer que fosse; Alister pensou, acomodando-se melhor e pegando no sono rapidamente.

**.IV.**

Entrou em Twin Sall notando a ausência de seu guardião, Shaka certamente deveria ter saído. Passou a mão levemente pelos cabelos, olhando para os lados, saira de Touro e quando pensara em voltar pra casa, lembrara-se do templo de Virgem, não faria mal meditar um pouco, como o virginiano sempre falava.

Caminhou calmamente, respirando a atmosfera reconfortante daquele lugar. Notou um cosmo diferente ali, mas não se importou. Se não mexesse consigo, não haveria problemas.

Sentou-se em um canto qualquer próximo a uma das arvores, cruzando as pernas. Alongou os braços para cima, para que em seguida pousasse as mãos delicadamente sobre o colo, deixando as costas eretas, com um baixo suspiro, começou a meditar.

**-o-o-o-o-**

Era estranho, mas sentia-se tão bem ali, era como se aquele cosmo que sentira se aproximar, estivesse calmamente lhe embalando.

Estava ficando louco; Alister pensou, despertando aos poucos, sentindo uma delicada mão deslizar pela franja vermelha, tocando-lhe a face.

Um sonho, certamente; ele concluiu sem querer acordar, aquilo estava tão bom.

-Ainda respira; ouviu uma voz melodiosa chegar a seus ouvidos.

Uma essência suave de rosas chegou até si, lhe entorpecendo. Só conhecia uma pessoa que tinha aquele cheiro, mas era impossível que justamente ela estivesse ali.

-Eurin! –ele sussurrou, sentindo aquele cosmo sereno se afastar parcialmente. Queria pedir para que ficasse, mas pensava estar sonhando.

-É... Ainda esta vivo;

Abriu os olhos, imaginando que era um sonho real demais, alem de pensar nela constantemente agora sentia seu cheiro e ouvia sua voz como se estivesse do seu lado.

Quase saltou ao deparar-se com seu reflexo refletido em uma mascara de prata a sua frente.

Não era possível!

-Você esta bem? –Eurin perguntou, vendo-o assustado.

Estava contornando todos seus princípios por estar ali. Pretendia ir embora quando viu uma sombra estranha no jardim e qual não foi a sua surpresa ao ver o pisciano ali.

Ele parecia dormir tão serenamente que seria confundido com um anjo, bem diferente daquele convencido petulante das horas normais; ela pensou, balançando a cabeça levemente para os lados, recriminando-se por tal comparação.

Pensou em ir sem ser vista, mas achou estranho ele não acordar e se aproximou para ver se estava tudo bem. Nem chamando ele despertou, o que acabou por lhe preocupar, sem ao menos notar esse fato.

-...; Alister assentiu confuso.

Não estava sonhando; ele pensou, sentindo uma estranha vontade de pedir a ela que lhe beliscasse só por garantia.

-Esta realmente bem? -Eurin perguntou, vendo-o com olhar perdido.

-Estou; o pisciano respondeu, esperando a imagem desvanecer-se a sua frente.

-Então eu já vou indo; ela falou, se levantando.

-Espera; Alister falou de repente, segurando-lhe pelo pulso.

-O que foi? –a amazona perguntou estremecendo diante do toque tão quente e perturbador, embora jamais fosse admitir isso a ele.

Era real mesmo; ele pensou, vendo que a imagem dela não desvanecia como das outras vezes.

-É real!

-Você bateu com a cabeça ou coisa parecida? –Eurin perguntou, tocando-lhe o topo da testa para ver se o delírio era por febre.

Sentiu o toque suave dela afastando-lhe os fios vermelhos da testa e teve que admitir, sonhos não era quentes, não no sentido preciso da palavra; ele concluiu, segurando a mão dela antes que ela pudesse se afastar.

Encararam-se por longos minutos sem dizer nada. Uma brisa suave envolveu-lhes momentaneamente, fazendo os cabelos esvoaçarem e alguns fios vermelhos e esverdeados se entrelaçarem.

-Eu tenho que ir; Eurin balbuciou, querendo se afastar rapidamente. Não sabia por que, mas do nada sentira seu coração querer saltar-lhe pela boca e não gostava disso; ela pensou perturbada.

-...; Alister assentiu não querendo solta-la.

Um pesado silêncio caiu entre ambos, sem que conseguissem quebrar o contato visual. Não conseguia ver seu rosto, mas sentia que os olhos dela estavam sobre si e que, nenhum dos dois conseguia desviar. Existia algo mais forte do que força de vontade e auto-controle ali, que os impedida de quebrarem aquele contato,

-Poderia me soltar? –ela perguntou, incomodada com aquele olhar.

-Me desculpe; ele falou, soltando-a.

Fitou-o confusa, aquele cavaleiro estava estranho demais, nenhuma investida ou provocação, será que estava passando bem? Balançou a cabeça levemente para os lados e afastou-se um passo. Não devia ficar se preocupando com isso, tinha que sair logo dali.

-Até mais; Eurin falou, dando-lhe as costas.

-Até; Alister conseguiu balbuciar, enquanto a seguia com o olhar. –Céus! O que ta acontecendo comigo? –ele se perguntou.

Nenhuma provocação ou investida. Só estavam os dois ali, ninguém mais, porque simplesmente ficara tão aéreo com a presença dela que não conseguia esboçar reação alguma.

-Como vai Alister? –Shaka perguntou.

-Shaka? –ele falou, dando um pulo ao ver o virginiano se aproximando.

-...; o cavaleiro assentiu, se aproximando.

Dessa vez tinha que admitir, alguns milagres deveriam entrar para o **'Guiness Book'** porque Alister agir como agiu pouco antes de encontrar com Eurin saindo dali, era algo que não se via todo dia, alias, desde que o conhecia, nunca o vira agir assim.

-Bem; o pisciano respondeu, levantando-se para ir.

-Tem certeza? –Shaka perguntou curioso.

-...; ele assentiu confuso.

-Se você diz; o cavaleiro falou num tom descrente. –Quer tomar um chá?

-Não vai lhe incomodar? –Alister perguntou.

-De maneira alguma, venha assim podemos conversar; Shaka falou, dando-lhe as costas e retornando para dentro do templo.

**Continua...**


	6. Não tão indiferente

**Only Time III**

**Dama das Rosas**

**By Dama 9

* * *

**

**Nota: Os personagens de Saint Seya não me pertencem, apenas Eurin, Alister e Eraen são criações únicas e exclusivas minhas para essa saga.

* * *

**

**Boa Leitura!

* * *

**

**Capitulo 6: Não tão indiferente.**

**.I.**

Assim que despertou, arrumou-se rapidamente para deixar o templo, era estranho, mas sentia-se bem mais animado para treinar, do que nos dias anteriores, que preferira a clausura do templo.

Deu um baixo suspiro, enquanto descia as escadas. Seria um dia bastante interessante, e ele mal sabia o quão certo estava sobre isso.

**-o-o-o-o-**

-Não estou gostando disso; Alanis murmurou com os orbes cravados na arena.

-Isso o que? –uma voz sedutora perguntou num sussurro em seu ouvido, fazendo-a se assustar.

Virou-se rapidamente para trás, quase dando um pulo ao deparar-se com um par de orbes azul-acinzentados lhe fitando com certo divertimento.

-Aaron?

--...; o aquariano assentiu com ar inocente, porem o sorriso em seus lábios denotava segundas, terceiras e quartas intenções. –Parece preocupada com algo; ele falou casualmente, parando ao lado dela.

-É; Alanis respondeu com ar emburrado, dando-lhe as costas e voltando a olhar para a arena, como se a presença dele ali fosse insignificante.

-Alanis! –Aaron falou, porém foi abertamente ignorado. –Alanis, por favor; ele pediu tocando-lhe o ombro com a ponta dos dedos, mas a jovem esquivou-se.

-O que quer cavaleiro? –ela perguntou em tom seco e frio.

-Você não esta brava comigo só pelo susto, está? Não era a minha intenção; Aaron falou com ar inocente.

-Aaron, você não é nem um pouco convincente, alias, esta andando demais com Alister; Alanis o cortou friamente.

O aquariano surpreendeu-se com a franqueza dela, eram poucas as pessoas ali, alem dos companheiros, que conseguia conversar, mas Alanis sempre fora assim, desde que se conheceram. Não era porque era um cavaleiro de ouro, que ela deixava de dar-lhe alguns puxões de orelha, quando em algum momento pisava na bola e esse certamente era o momento; ele pensou.

-Me desculpe; o cavaleiro falou com um olhar desamparado.

Alanis arqueou a sobrancelha. É ele estava andando demais com Alister, estava até pegando alguns tiques que o pisciano costumava usar quando não tinha argumentos para combater alguma acusação, ou simplesmente para convencer sem se esforçar muito. Artifício do qual, acabava tirando um ou outro suspiro de algumas desavisadas que caiam como patinhos na lábia do predador em potencial; ela pensou com ar cansado, como eram patéticos.

-Mas me diz, o que te preocupa? –Aaron perguntou sinceramente interessado, tentando acabar com aquele clima '**frio'** que se instaurara entre os dois, isso porque, nem ao menos elevara seu cosmo; ele pensou irritado consigo mesmo.

Um suspiro resignado saiu dos lábios da jovem, será que ele tinha a mínima noção do que causava nas pessoas com aquele olhar de carente, como se dissesse **'To tão desamparado e carente, me leva pra casa'.**

Balançou a cabeça levemente para os lados, afastando os pensamentos que estavam tomando rumo próprio em sua mente. Respirou fundo, passando a mão nervosamente pelos cabelos, ato que fez o cavaleiro ponderar se ela não lhe mandaria para o espaço por estar lhe incomodando, mas surpreendeu-se ao vê-la apontar para algo na arena.

-O que tem? –Aaron perguntou com ar confuso, vendo um grupo de amazonas sentadas na arquibancada e outras em pé.

-Aquela garota, a Astéria está tramando alguma coisa com as de mais; Alanis falou com ar sério.

-Não sei, pode ser só impressão; ele ponderou. Não as via fazer nada, não era possível que elas estivessem tramando alguma coisa; o cavaleiro pensou, pensando seriamente na possibilidade de Alanis estar um pouco '**paranóica'** depois do susto.

-...; Alanis negou com um aceno, suspirando pesadamente, como era lerdo de pensamento; ela pensou rolando os olhos por baixo da mascara. –Acredite, elas estão tramando alguma coisa; ela completou veemente.

-O que pode ser-...; Aaron mal terminou a pergunta e foi cortado por uma voz animada de alguém que se aproximava.

-Bom dia, minha bela deidade do paraíso;

A jovem de melenas violeta serrou os punhos nervosamente, embora se alguém conseguisse enxergar por baixo da mascara, a veria mais vermelha do que os cabelos de Alister.

-Cadmo; ela exasperou sem notar o olhar assassino que o Escorpião recebia do cavaleiro a seu lado.

-Ah! Bom dia para você também Aaron; o Escorpião de orbes azuis falou como se só agora notasse a presença dele ali, antes de virar-se com um sorriso sedutor para Alanis.

-Escorpião; o cavaleiro falou num tom perigoso de voz.

-Quantas vezes já disse para não me chamar assim? –Alanis exasperou irritada.

-Uhn! –Cadmo murmurou com ar pensativo. –Algumas talvez, mas não pensei que fosse sério; ele falou com ar infantil.

-Homens; a amazonas resmungou.

-O que quer Cadmo? –Aaron perguntou tentando ignorar o porquê de querer prender o Escorpião em um esquife de gelo eterno, que nem a espada da armadura de Libra, poderia tirá-lo de lá de dentro.

-Alem de cumprimentar minha bela **'Deusa da Noite'; **ele respondeu tomando as mãos de Alanis entre as suas.

-"Deusa da Noite?"; ela se perguntou assustada com o modo de agir do cavaleiro.

Tudo bem que ele não passava de um pervertido, mas nunca tiveram intimidade suficiente para permitir que ele falasse assim consigo, como se a vida toda fosse assim.

Ouvir Cadmo chamar alguma amazona de deidade era até normal, todas que ele chamava assim, eram provavelmente as garotas que já haviam recebido alguma '**cantada'** e lhe dado um belo de um fora.

As que ele conseguia '**ficar'**, ele as chamada de Graça, porque no dia seguinte elas certamente perderiam a '**graça'** para ele.

Mas Deusa da Noite? Ele deveria ter batido com a cabeça; ela concluiu.

-Bem... Acho que isso é motivo suficiente, não? –Cadmo completou prontamente, enlaçando um braço na cintura da jovem e num rápido movimento puxou-a para si, colando seus corpos atrevidamente.

-Cadmo; Alanis falou ainda mais assustada, nem tanto pelas as atitudes dele, mas temendo que alguém mais estivesse prestando atenção naquele acesso de loucura do Escorpião.

-Cadmo; Aaron exasperou fitando-o com um olhar de gelar o inferno.

-Meu caro Aaron, não é por nada, mas você esta segurando vela; o Escorpião falou com um sorriso jocoso nos lábios, enquanto deixava uma das mãos correr de maneira suave pelas mechas violeta que caiam sobre o ombro da jovem '**petrificada'**.

-Solte-a Cadmo; Aaron mandou.

-Porque, estamos bem assim, não? –ele perguntou voltando-se para Alanis.

Não houve resposta... Ele não soube de onde viera, ou em que momento aquele cosmo se expandira daquela forma tão opressora e aterrorizante, mas só teve tempo de saltar rapidamente, afastando-se o máximo que podia da jovem.

Sentiu um vento gelado envolver-lhe o corpo, enquanto um arrepio corria pelo meio de suas costas, tirando-lhe daquele torpor.

Teria ido ao chão se o cavaleiro atrás de si, não houvesse lhe amparado.

A sua frente uma infinidade de estacas de gelo, haviam simplesmente brotado dos bancos de concreto e certamente teriam transformado Cadmo em uma peneira se ele não houvesse conseguido se esquivar.

-Desculpe; Aaron sussurrou em seu ouvido.

-Uhn? –ela murmurou sentindo a mente dar voltas.

Cautelosamente ergueu a cabeça, ainda sentindo o corpo tremer como reflexo do choque. Encontrou o olhar calmo do aquariano sobre si, que lhe segurava pelos braços, porque se a soltasse, certamente teria ido ao chão, por não sentir as próprias pernas.

Fora tudo tão rápido que não sentira uma das estacas arranhar seu braço. Prendeu a respiração ao sentir a mão dele pousar com delicadeza sobre seu braço e o cosmo de Aaron sempre tão frio, emanar agora uma energia quente e reconfortante.

Sentiu as costas tocarem o peito dele e o mesmo pousar uma mão com suavidade sobre sua cintura, dando-lhe mais segurança e apoio para que se mantivesse em pé.

Sua face incendiou-se ainda mais ao fitar-lhe diretamente, era como se ele conseguisse enxergar através da mascara sem esforço algum.

-Não queria te machucar; ele falou num sussurro ao ver o pequeno arranhado sumir completamente, porém não a soltou.

-Tudo bem! –foi à única coisa que ela conseguiu balbuciar.

**.II.**

Saiu a passos rápidos da arena ao ver que conseguira o que queria. Um largo sorriso surgiu em seus lábios, um já fora, agora faltava mais um; ele pensou animado.

-Que sorriso é esse Cadmo? –Alguém perguntou chamando-lhe a atenção.

-Uhn! –ele murmurou procurando o dono da voz, surpreendeu-se ao ver o pisciano lhe fitando curiosamente. É, parece que as coisas estavam ficando mais fáceis a cada minuto; o cavaleiro pensou ainda mais animado.

-Alister? –Cadmo falou com falso ar de surpresa por vê-lo ali.

-Primeiro e único; o pisciano falou com ar animado.

-Nem um pouco egocêntrico; o Escorpião resmungou um tanto quanto desconfiado quanto a essa mudança de humor, até o dia anterior ele estava trancado em Peixes, depressivo.

-Então, o que esta aprontando para ter esse sorriso? –Alister insistiu em saber.

-Eu? –Cadmo perguntou com um olhar inocente, olhando para os lados, como se para se certificar de que só tinha ele mesmo ali.

-...; o pisciano arqueou a sobrancelha, desconfiado.

-Nada demais; o Escorpião falou vendo que não conseguiria convencê-lo. –Olhe; ele falou apontando para a direção que viera. Alister seguiu-o com o olhar.

-Aaron e Alanis? –ele murmurou surpreso ao vê-los tão perto, algo meio atípico do aquariano que sempre mantinha conversas com qualquer um com pelo menos meio metro de distancia.

Um meio sorriso formou-se em seus lábios, é, até aquele conhecido como **'ice barg'** do santuário, também tinha suas fraquezas e não precisava ser exatamente o um '**titanic'** vindo pra cima de si, em alta velocidade; ele pensou, balançando a cabeça levemente para os lados.

-Bem agora tenho que ir, tenha um bom dia; Cadmo falou afastando-se, assoviando inocentemente enquanto andava.

-Uhn! Ele esta aprontando alguma coisa; Alister murmurou consigo mesmo, enquanto fitava o casal na arquibancada, completamente alheios ao que estava acontecendo ao redor.

-Bom dia; ele ouviu alguém falar brevemente ao passar por si.

Olhou rapidamente na direção da voz e surpreendeu-se ao vê-la já se aproximando de Lya em uma das extremidades da arena.

Ela o cumprimentara? –ele se perguntou confuso. Tudo bem que ela lhe cumprimentara da mesma forma que falava com Shaka ou com qualquer uma das amazonas, mas ainda sim, ela falara com ele; o cavaleiro pensou com um sorriso bobo nos lábios, ao entrar na arena.

**-o-o-o-o-**

Andava a passos calmos em direção a arena e surpreendeu-se ao encontrar logo de cara com o pisciano.

Estancou por um momento, inquieta consigo mesma e com seu coração traidor que começara a bater desenfreado, sem que permitisse.

Respirou fundo, pensando seriamente em dar a volta, ou pegar outro caminho, mas algo lhe fez seguir em diante.

-Bom dia; ela falou passando rapidamente por ele, tentando se convencer de que era só por educação que fizera isso e aquilo que aconteceu no dia anterior em Virgem, não tinha nada a ver.

Correu os olhos pela arena e logo encontrou Lya, mas algo lhe chamou a atenção.

Astéria e mais algumas amazonas estavam agindo de maneira estranha. Não era neurótica, mas embora elas estivessem só paradas, conseguia identificar algumas coisas até mesmo através de uma mascara e seu sexto sentido não falhava nesse caso. Impassível, seguiu até onde Lya estava.

-Bom dia! –Eurin falou.

-Bom dia; a jovem respondeu com certa animação.

-Que animação é essa? –a amazona perguntou, arqueando a sobrancelha.

-Olhe; Lya falou apontando para o outro lado da arena. –Esse Cadmo não tem noção do perigo, mas faz algo que presta de vez em quando; ela completou.

Seguiu com o olhar até chegar ao local que ela apontava e igual ao pisciano, ficou realmente surpresa com o que via.

-Já faz um tempo que eles estão **no 'chove não molha'**; Lya explicou, diante da indagação silenciosa da amazona.

-Ah! –Eurin balbuciou, tentando entender o que exatamente ela queria dizer com o '**chove não molha'** do casal, porque Alanis sempre pareceu muito reservada.

-Mas me diz uma coisa; a amazona de Águia começou.

-O que?

-O que você fez para deixar o Alister com aquela cara de bobo? –Lya perguntou com um sorriso malicioso.

-Uhn? –Eurin murmurou, sem entender a direta/indireta dela.

-...; Lya apontou para o cavaleiro que estava na outra extremidade de arena, sentando em um dos bancos de concreto, com ar aéreo, completamente alheio ao que acontecia a sua volta.

Realmente, ele estava estranho, mas isso não era culpa sua. Só o cumprimentara.

-Não me culpe por características que já nascem com as pessoas; Eurin rebateu com ar frio, ao cair em si, sobre o tom usado pela amazona.

Lya balançou a cabeça levemente para os lados, pelo visto o Peixe, havia sido literalmente '**fisgado'** e Carina não parecia mais tão indiferente a ele como queria demonstrar; ela pensou constatando isso diante da demora dela em responder o que perguntara.

-Ta certo; a amazona falou como quem não quer nada.

-Mas me diz, o que Astéria esta tramando? –Eurin perguntou mudando de assunto, antes que acabasse falando alguma besteira comprometedora.

-Você também percebeu; Lya murmurou vendo-a assentir. –Não sei, mas fique em alerta, quando elas atacam, é sempre em bando, para pegarem à pessoa desprevenida; ela alertou.

-Puff! Um bando de víboras; ela resmungou.

-Vou conversar com o Grande Mestre sobre isso depois; a amazona avisou virando-se para Eurin, mas seu olhar rapidamente tomou outra direção ao ver à chegada de alguém na arena.

-Quem é ele? –Eurin perguntou curiosa, ao ver um belo homem de longos cabelos loiro-esverdeado, que caiam displicentes e volumosos pelas costas, chegar à arena.

Nunca havia visto alguém tão singular como ele, mesmo ali no santuário que era um antro de **'pólos opostos e singulares'**. Os orbes eram de um tom rosado, quase beirando ao vermelho, tinha um porte aristocrático, mas andava de maneira informal e sem preocupação, e aquelas duas pintinhas acima da sobrancelha, não tinha como negar, dava um charme a mais a ele. Definitivamente, nunca vira alguém como ele; Eurin pensou.

-Ares de Altar; Lya respondeu contendo um suspiro. –Ele é o irmão mais novo do Grande Mestre; ela falou.

Eurin espantou-se, se aquele era o irmão mais novo de Shion, não se surpreenderia se o próprio Grande Mestre tivesse pinta de modelo, porque aquele Deus Grego tinha que ter herdade de alguém todos àqueles atributos; ela pensou, recriminando-se em seguida por isso, estava sendo influenciada demais por Lya ultimamente.

Entretanto todo esse deslumbre foi rapidamente substituído pela surpresa de vê-lo entrar na arena acompanhado de uma jovem de longas melenas lilases e orbes incrivelmente verdes.

Ela não podia ser uma amazona; Eurin pensou, levando em consideração o fato dela não usar uma mascara.

-Eraen; Lya respondeu como se houvesse lido seus pensamentos. –Ela não é daqui; a amazona completou.

-...; Eurin assentiu silenciosamente.

-Bem, vamos treinar então; a amazona falou, chamando-lhe a atenção.

**.III.**

-Ares; a jovem chamou fazendo-o parar.

-Sim; o cavaleiro respondeu, voltando-se para ela com um olhar intenso, que embora os outros não houvessem notado, ela enrubesceu levemente.

-O que aquelas amazonas estão tramando? –Eraen perguntou, enquanto caminhavam pela arena.

-Não sei, mas não deve ser algo bom; Ares respondeu com ar serio. –Vou avisar os demais cavaleiros para que fiquem atentos; ele avisou.

-...; Ela assentiu indo sentar-se na arquibancada coincidentemente perto de Alister, enquanto ele se afastava.

-Bom dia, Eraen; Alister a cumprimentou.

-Bom dia; a jovem respondeu com um sorriso gentil.

O cavaleiro suspirou, como queria tanto que as amazonas dali fossem que nem ela, que não precisava usar uma mascara; ele pensou.

-Que desanimo é esse, menino? –ela perguntou voltando-se para ele.

Alister suspirou novamente, era tão estranho ser chamado de '**menino'**, se bem que, com relação à idade dela, ele ainda estava nas fraldas; o cavaleiro pensou, ponderando.

Eraen parecia mais uma garota de dezessete anos, de longos cabelos lilases e incríveis orbes verdes, com suaves nuances de azul. Tão impetuosa e perspicaz que até mesmo Shion abaixava a cabeça quando ela falava. Embora tivesse uma aparência frágil, ela tinha séculos de sabedoria que lhe conferiam o poder que possuía.

Enfim, era realmente um menino perto dela...

-Nada; ele balbuciou voltando a fitar a arena.

-Uhn! Para mim isso tem nome; Eraen falou com um sorriso matreiro.

-O que? –Alister perguntou, voltando-se para ela.

-Se não me engano deve ser **'Eurin de Carina'**, acertei? –ela perguntou com ar pensativo.

-Co-mo sa-be? –ele perguntou com a voz tremula, empalidecendo.

-Você esta olhando com tanta intensidade para ela, que muito me admira que ela não tenha tropeçado ainda; Eraen brincou, fazendo-o serrar os orbes. –Mas deveria falar com ela, se está interessado;

-...; o pisciano negou com um aceno.

-Porque não? –a jovem perguntou, achando estranha essa reação dele.

-Mestre Shion me proibiu; Alister falou, lembrando-se do porque ele chegou a esses extremos.

-Por quê? –Eraen perguntou surpresa, Shion não era de ser tão radical assim, sem bem que pelo que falara com Isabel na ultima vez que se viram, tinha mais ou menos idéia do porque Shion queria Alister longe da nova amazona.

-Eu andei me excedendo; ele explicou cabisbaixo.

-Alister, me diz uma coisa; a jovem começou.

-O que?

-O que você sente por ela? –Eraen perguntou a queima roupa.

-Eu... Bem...; ele começou gaguejando.

-Alister; ela falou em tom de aviso, para que ele parasse de hesitar.

-Eu não sei; o cavaleiro confessou, passando a mão nervosamente pelos cabelos. –Há uma semana não paro de sonhar com ela, estou me sentindo um idiota, ela mal passa por mim e é como se tudo em volta sumisse e só existisse ela. Eraen, eu estou enlouquecendo; ele falou em tom desesperado.

-Não; a jovem falou com um sorriso compreensivo. –Você esta apaixonado; ela o corrigiu.

-Não! Impossível; Alister falou assustado com a conclusão de que essa era a única resposta para o que estava sentindo.

-Você nunca foi um bom mentiroso; Eraen falou compreensiva. –Mas sei que está confuso, tudo que é novo assusta um pouco no começo, mas quer um conselho?

-...; ele assentiu.

-Ignora o que Shion disse se quer realmente ficar com ela e tem certeza do que sente; a jovem falou olhando discretamente para os lados, como se para ter certeza de que não eram observados.

-Mas...;

-Vai por mim, se deixá-la sair da sua vida, você vai se arrepender para sempre. Pelo menos tente, se não der certo, você tem um consolo, mas pode dar...; ela ponderou com ar cúmplice.

-...; Alister assentiu mais animado. –Obrigado;

-Não me agradeça ainda, mas vai lá; Eraen falou indicando a amazona que parecia deixar a arena.

-Até mais; ele falou levantando-se apressadamente e despedindo-se.

-Até; a jovem respondeu, vendo-o se afastar.

-Não deveria incentivar atitudes suicidas; alguém falou atrás de si, dando a entender que estava a um bom tempo prestando atenção na conversa.

-E você deveria estar falando com os outros cavaleiros, não? –ela perguntou, olhando de soslaio por cima do ombro, vendo Ares aproximar-se mais e sentar-se a seu lado.

-Já fui; ele avisou. –Mas e você, porque disse para ele ignorar as ordens de Shion?

-Porque é o certo; Eraen rebateu, fitando a arena e o ignorando.

-Eraen; Ares falou em tom de aviso.

-Seu irmão só vai aprender algumas coisas da vida Ares, quando sentir na pele e você pare de mimá-lo; ela falou veemente.

-Eu? Mima-lo? –Ares falou indignado.

-Não vou repetir aquilo que você já sabe; Eraen provocou.

Sabia bem que Ares tinha o péssimo vicio de proteger o irmão, ainda mais quando Shion tomava alguma atitude extrema, impedindo que alguém o contestasse, mesmo sabendo que existia uma possibilidade de estar errado.

Por ser o Grande Mestre e não ter uma vida lá muito normal como a dos demais cavaleiros, Ares acaba usando isso como justificativa para a rebeldia do irmão, em tampar os ouvidos, quando alguém tentava lhe mostrar a verdade.

O que acabava por fazê-lo **'mimá-lo'** um pouco, mesmo que jamais admitisse isso.

-Hei!

-Cof! Cof! Cof! –uma tosse seca os interrompeu, fazendo-os virarem na direção do recém chegado. –Desculpem interromper as brigas do casal 20, mas parece que aquelas amazonas foram para Bejunte; Giovanni falou com um sorriso tipicamente canceriano.

-É melhor irmos para lá então; Eraen resmungou, lançando um olhar envenenando ao canceriano que até Ares encolheu-se.

**.IV.**

Deixou a arena cansada, não treinara muito com Lya, mas cansara-se de evitar as quedas a cada minuto que sentia um olhar intenso sobre si. Na décima segunda escorregada que dera, quase levando um golpe certeiro da amazona, desistiu de treinar e esquivou-se de qualquer pergunta, deixando logo a arena.

Olhou para todos os lados, vendo que se aproximava da entrada para o Coroa do Sol e a encosta de Bejunte, não faria mal matar aquele calor refrescando-se um pouco, em um dos lagos existentes naquele pequeno paraíso.

Parou de andar um momento sentindo-se observada, balançou a cabeça levemente para os lados, deveria ser só impressão a sua.

**-o-o-o-o-**

Ela não estava longe, quem sabe conseguisse alcança-la; ele pensou apertando o passo.

Entrou no bosque, tentando ser o mais sorrateiro possível, não queria uma aparição brusca que só a afastaria, ou o mandaria para o Tártaro com uma rosa cravada sabe-se lá aonde.

Mal piscou os olhos ao vê-la passar por uma e outra arvore, a amazona simplesmente desapareceu diante de seus olhos e viu-se sozinho no meio do bosque. Não conseguia sentir seu cosmo, muito menos saber onde ela estava.

Será que Eraen estava realmente certa quando a afirmar que acabara se apaixonando por ela. Uma vez ouvira algo sobre alguns apaixonados andarem sonhando acordado, mas será que seu caso era tão grave assim, que alem de suas noites serem tomadas pela imagem dela, agora seus dias também? –ele se perguntou assustado.

-O que quer? –uma voz fria perguntou atrás de si.

Sonhos têm cosmo? –o pisciano se perguntou estremecendo, porque aquela era a única resposta para o cosmo que sentia se manifestar atrás de si naquele momento. Praguejou internamente por tudo dar errado de novo.

-Me desculpe; Alister falou.

-Uhn? –Eurin murmurou confusa, abaixando a mão com uma rosa negra conjurada.

Alister virou-se com cautela deparando-se com a mascara inexpressiva a sua frente, um baixo suspiro saiu de seus lábios, maldito dogma!

-Por aquele dia no observatório; ele continuou passando a mão nervosamente pelos cabelos. –Fui um ordinário e se quiser pegar essa rosa e acertar em mim, fique a vontade, eu sei que mereço; o cavaleiro completou assustado com sua própria reação.

Pular de Star Hill certamente seria menos doloroso do que ter aquela rosa cravada em si; ele pensou, mas já havia falado mesmo.

Ele só poderia estar louco; Eurin pensou surpresa com aquela situação, ele não poderia estar falando sério, ou poderia?

Apertou o cabo da rosa em suas mãos, quase a ferindo com os espinhos. Respirou fundo, tudo bem que ele fora mais do que um ordinário, ainda não achara a palavra certa para defini-lo, mas porque **RAIOS** não conseguia mover a mão? –ela pensou exasperada, sentindo sua mão simplesmente se recusar a obedecer seus comandos.

Algo em seus sentidos despertou tirando-lhe daquela batalha interna, tinha alguma coisa errada. Num rápido movimento que assustou até o cavaleiro, prensou-o de encontro a uma arvore, ocultando a ambos do que quer que fosse que estivesse se aproximando.

-Ai; Alister gemeu quando bateu as costas contudo na arvore.

-Xiiiiii; Eurin falou, fazendo um sinal para que ele ficasse quieto.

O cavaleiro assentiu surpreso com a atitude dela, sentiu seu coração disparar e tinha certeza de que ela percebeu isso, por que sem notar havia pousado a mão sobre seu peito, na direção do coração que parecia querer sair para fora de tanto que batia agitado.

Um silêncio mortal caiu sobre os dois, que ambos conseguiam ouvir perfeitamente a respiração um do outro. Olhou rapidamente para os lados, vendo que ainda não havia ninguém, mas por via das duvidas, era melhor falar baixo.

-O que foi? –Alister perguntou, abaixando-se e sussurrando no ouvido da amazona o que acabou por causar-lhe um breve estremecimento, que obrigou-a a apoiar-se nele ao sentir o corpo entorpecido.

Fechou os olhos por alguns segundos. Que droga, o que estava acontecendo? –ela se perguntou confusa.

Ele emanava uma energia tão quente e envolvente, que até seu cosmo ameaçava se descontrolar com aquela proximidade.

-Eurin, esta se sentindo bem? –Alister perguntou ainda num sussurro, tocou-lhe o ombro com suavidade, esperando alguma reação explosiva diante do silencio dela, mas isso não aconteceu.

Ergueu os olhos, deparando-se com os orbes acinzentados sobre si, engoliu em seco, aquilo não deveria estar acontecendo; ela pensou apenas fazendo um sinal para ele ficar em silencio, quando ouviu vozes alteradas chegarem até eles.

Quase suspirou aliviada por ter todas as suas atenções desviadas. Não muito longe de onde estavam, o grupo de amazonas que seguia Astéria apareceu seguindo a mesma.

Aquilo não era nada bom, mas o que elas pretendiam? –os dois se perguntaram.

-Vamos! –Astéria falou impaciente.

Sentiu um braço enlaçar sua cintura com suavidade, voltou-se para o cavaleiro rapidamente, mas o mesmo apenas fez um aceno para que ela não falasse nada.

Abaixou-se lentamente levando-a consigo, fazendo com que ambos ficassem ocultos em meio às altas folhagens daquela parte do bosque. Eurin sentiu todos os músculos do corpo enrijecerem, tentou se afastar mais seu corpo simplesmente não moveu um milímetro para sair daquele abraço.

-Ela sumiu! –uma amazona avisou fazendo Astéria parar.

-Não quero saber, encontrem-na; ela ordenou.

-"Quem elas estão procurando?"; Alister se perguntou intrigado.

-Aquela garota vai pagar caro; outra avisou.

-É, quem manda se meter com o **Cadmo'zinho'**; uma terceira falou.

-**Cadmo'zinho'?** –Eurin falou arqueando a sobrancelha e serrando os punhos nervosamente.

Alister virou-se para ela surpresa ao sentir o cosmo dela explodir de maneira agressiva, bem pior do que aquele dia que tiveram aquele pequeno '**desentendimento'** em um dos templos ali perto.

-Calma; ele pediu num sussurro, embora já houvessem delatado sua posição.

-Não se meta nisso ou te mando para o Tártaro; ela avisou voltando-se para ele, fazendo o cavaleiro encolher-se, engolindo em seco.

Levantou-se em um rompante, fazendo algumas folhas se agitarem e chamando de vez a atenção das amazonas para si, que não haviam notado a presença do pisciano ali também.

-Ali esta ela; uma das amazonas falou apontando para ela.

-Jura! Você descobriu isso sozinha, ou precisou de estimulo? –Eurin perguntou em tom de escárnio.

-Vai pagar caro por entrar em nosso caminho; Astéria avisou.

-No de vocês ou no seu? –a amazona rebateu, afastando-se ainda mais do lugar onde Alister estava '**escondido'** ainda.

-Oras sua! –uma vociferou, avançando sobre ela.

-Patética! –Eurin falou sem se mover.

-**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**! –o grito dela ecoou por todo o bosque e mais alem.

Um galho repleto de espinhos de rosa brotou da terra e rapidamente enlaçou o pescoço da amazona, detendo-lhe o avanço e jogando-a contudo no chão, terminando de envolver-lhe o corpo com os galhos que começaram a brotar do chão, segurando suas pernas e braços.

Assustadas, muitas fugiram e restou apenas Astéria al, encararam-se fria e mortalmente, agora nada poderia colocar-se entre elas e aquele duelo de titãs que se iniciaria.

**Continua...

* * *

**

Domo pessoal

Mais um capitulo chega ao fim e a fic vai se encaminhando, resolvi que devido as cenas bastante descritivas que apareceram tanto em Vale das Flores como em Ariel, sobre o relacionamento de Alister e Eurin, em seus encontros em Copenhague, vou relatar aqui, apenas o que veio antes, até eles ficarem juntos, e depois, as cenas finais, pós casamento, que acontece em Ariel.

Isso é para não ficar repetitivo, aquilo que vocês viram em Vale das Flores, ser repetido aqui, só para encher folha.

Outra coisa, uma personagem bastante importante apareceu hoje nesse capitulo, creio que vocês perceberam, é claro, pergunta estúpida. Mas Eraen, é uma personagem de grande potencial e que vai marcar muito as próximas fics editadas.

Ela é a mesma mulher que aparece em 'Asas Douradas de um Santo Anjo', que é mestra de Aioros, Saga e Kanon, mas acreditem, ela é cheia de mistérios e logo vocês vão entender também, quem ela realmente é, e novamente vamos ver alguns flashs do passado, contando sobre momentos de treinamentos e vida de alguns cavaleiros.

A saga ainda não esta chegando ao fim, mas os segredos, estão começando a serem revelados. Muitas surpresas no próximo capitulo e não deixem de acompanhar Siempre, próximo capitulo, um certo Escorpião de cabelos prateados, fará uma estréia triunfal.

Até mais

Kisus

Já ne...


	7. Dois

**Only Time III**

**Dama das Rosas**

**By Dama 9**

**Nota: Os personagens de Saint Seya não me pertencem, apenas Eurin, Alister e Eraen são criações únicas e exclusivas minhas para essa saga.**

**Boa Leitura!

* * *

**

**Capitulo 7: Dois.**

**Essa voz que chega devagar**

**Para perturbar, pra enlouquecer**

**Dizendo pra eu pular de olhos fechados**

**o**

**oo**

**o**

**Essa voz que chega a debochar**

**Do meu pavor, mas ao pular**

**Eu me vejo**

**Ganhar asas e voar...**

**.I.**

Nunca pensou que em algum momento de sua vida fosse ver uma luta como aquela; o cavaleiro pensou vendo as duas atracarem-se de maneira tão ferrenha que os pássaros sobre as árvores alçaram vôo temendo por suas vidas e as árvores tremeram.

Faíscas voaram para o céu quando as duas se chocaram, usando toda a força que tinham com um único propósito. Exterminar a outra da face da Terra.

-Vai pagar caro por ter me desafiado; Astéria vociferou desviando de algumas rosas vermelhas atiradas sobre si, que acabavam por cravar-se nas árvores em volta.

-Puff! Você é que vai pagar por ser tão estúpida e não saber o seu lugar; Eurin rebateu.

Socos, chutes, voadoras, nenhuma das duas parecia disposta a recuar ou ter uma crise de consciência e parar de lutar antes que se machucassem de verdade.

Elevou seu cosmo perigosamente, estava cansada daquela garota, onde já se viu brigar por um idiota que mal olhava para ela e o pior, criar um apelido tão ridículo como '**Cadmozinho'**; ela pensou indignada.

-Patética! –Eurin falou estalando as garras, fazendo rosas negras formarem-se entre seus dedos.

Avançou sobre a amazona dando-lhe um forte chute no estomago seguido por uma saraivada de rosas negras, que a fez recuar.

Astéria chocou-se bruscamente contra uma arvore, fazendo a mesma partir-se em varias lascas.

O que Eurin não esperava era um tremor de terra inesperado, saltou rapidamente desviando de uma fenda que abriu-se no chão, mas num milésimo de segundo Astéria jazia a sua frente, atacando-lhe com o mesmo afinco que fora atacada.

-Eurin! –Alister chamou saindo de seu esconderijo ao ver para onde a amazona estava sendo atraída.

Aquela parte da encosta de Bejunte era extremamente perigosa devido aos deslizamentos de terra constantes ali. E pelo seus cálculos não estavam longe do penhasco, precisava ser rápido antes que acontecesse alguma coisa; ele pensou desatando a correr para alcançá-las.

-"Te peguei"; Astéria pensou sorrindo confiante.

Uma explosão de cosmo seguiu-se quando as duas chocaram-se novamente, Eurin recuou, sentindo os pés arrastarem-se no chão, até conseguiu novamente um apoio, Astéria fora lançada para a outra extremidade com pelo menos uma rosa branca cravada em seu abdômen.

Não precisava de mais nada agora; Eurin pensou, confiante de sua vitória, mas por baixo da mascara arregalou os olhos ao sentir a terra sobre seus pés começarem a ceder. De soslaio olhou para trás vendo o mar da encosta de Bejunte atrás de si. Como pudera se esquecer daquilo; ela praguejou, mas já era tarde.

Num raio de três metros a terra cedeu e pela ação da gravidade, tudo começou a cair, inclusive ela.

**-EURIN!**

Ouviu alguém gritar por si, mas não havia mais nada a ser feito, instintivamente fechou os olhos, mas abriu-os rapidamente ao ver uma mão fechar-se sobre a sua em meio à queda. Deparou-se com um par de orbes acinzentados lhe fitando com visível choque, mas não conseguiu sentir mais nada alem do vento chocando-se bruscamente contra seu corpo em meio à queda eminente.

**.II.**

-Vocês ouviram? **POR AQUI;** Ares berrou desatando a correr com Eraen pelo bosque que ligava o santuário a Coroa do Sol.

-Rápido; a jovem de melenas lilases falou.

Por um momento, um milésimo de segundo, todos pararam a corrida ao ouvirem o barulho de pedras caindo e explosões de árvores no meio do bosque.

-**ANDEM**; Cadmo berrou, desatando a correr temendo que o pior houvesse acontecido, passando até mesmo pelo casal que havia parado.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

Fechou os olhos apenas esperando o momento que ambos chocar-se-iam contra a água e as pedras existentes naquela parte do mar. Sentiu um par de braços envolve-la de maneira protetora, como se fossem capaz de impedir aquilo.

-Vai ficar tudo bem, eu prometo; Alister sussurrou, pouco antes de chocarem-se contra o mar e a água envolve-los completamente.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

-Houve mais um deslizamento; Aaron falou parando próximo à beira do penhasco com Alanis a seu lado.

-Será que alguém caiu? –a jovem perguntou preocupada, tinha certeza de ter sentido o cosmo de Eurin naquela direção. Só pedia aos deuses que não fosse ela a ter caído.

-Pessoal, olha o que eu achei; Cadmo falou, chamando a atenção dos demais ao surgir sabe-se lá de onde, praticamente arrastando alguém, com um olhar tão encolerizado que dava inveja até mesmo a Giovanni quando lhe tiravam do sério.

-Astéria; Lya e Alanis falaram ao mesmo tempo.

-Me solte; ela falou tentando soltar-se de Cadmo mais o mesmo voltou-se para ela com os orbes estreitos perigosamente.

-Fale; ele mandou.

-Puff! Não pense que eu me arrependo; a amazona falou com um sorriso de escárnio por baixo da mascara. Se não o tivesse, ninguém o teria também, mesmo que corresse alguns riscos para garantir isso; ela pensou.

-O que você fez? –Aaron perguntou, delicadamente segurando o braço de Alanis antes que ela avançasse sobre a amazona, como parecia ser sua intenção ao crispar as unhas, pronta para atacar.

-Apenas me livrei de uma praga; Astéria falou casualmente.

**-ORAS SUA**; Cadmo berrou lançando-a contra uma arvore, ignorando qualquer delicadeza que poderia vir a ter, proveniente de sua educação refinada.

-Acalme-se Cadmo, não adianta; Giovanni falou segurando-lhe o punho, antes que o mesmo alongasse a pequena unha vermelha e saísse soltando sua '**Antáres'** sobre qualquer um que estivesse no meio do caminho.

-Ares, não o encontrei; um jovem de melenas castanhas e orbes amendoados avisou, aproximando-se correndo.

-Miguel, ninguém mais sabe onde ele esta? –o ariano perguntou.

-Ahn! Bem...; Eraen falou chamando a atenção dos cavaleiros.

-Eraen? –Ares falou voltando-se para ela.

-Eu disse para ele ir atrás da Eurin, mas não tenho certeza se ele foi; a jovem respondeu com um sorriso sem graça, sabendo perfeitamente o que ele estava pensando agora.

-Então existe a possibilidade dos dois terem caído; Giovanni falou aproximando-se da beira do penhasco, olhou para baixo, deixando os orbes correrem pelo mar, como se buscasse pelos dois em meio aquela imensidão azul.

-Precisamos encontrá-los rápido; Cadmo exasperou. –Pode acontecer alguma coisa enquanto estamos parados aqui;

-Cadmo, vamos com calma, eles estão bem; Lya tentou tranqüiliza-lo, embora também estivesse inquieta com a possibilidade de ter acontecido alguma coisa aos dois.

-Vamos nos separar, um grupo vai para o interior do Templo e tenta descer a encosta por lá; Ares falou ordenando os grupos. –O outro vem comigo, vamos por uma passagem existente aqui perto, quem sabe se o caminho ainda estiver livre, vamos conseguir chegar logo até lá embaixo; ele completou.

-Se não encontrarem nada retornem até aqui, precisamos encontrá-los antes que anoiteça; Eraen avisou, seguindo a direita do ariano com Miguel, Aaron e Alanis, enquanto o outro grupo se dividira entre Giovanni, Cadmo e mais alguns aspirantes que os acompanhavam.

**.III.**

Segurou-a fortemente contra seu corpo, sentiu uma forte pressão em sua cabeça e mesmo sentindo-se atordoado não a soltou. A água os envolveu e logo as ondas chocando-se bruscamente contra eles, os levando até uma encosta rochosa.

Fechou os olhos ao sentir as costas baterem com força contra uma parede de pedra, por sorte, ou talvez não, não havia corais ali, se não, era melhor nem pensar; ele pensou, envolvendo um braço na cintura da jovem e tentando mover-se com o outro, para agarrar as pedras.

Quanto tempo se passou enquanto lutava com as águas, jamais saberia explicar, mas a ultima esperança surgiu quando as ondas estranhamente acalmaram-se e seus corpos foram puxados pela correnteza e jogados numa praia se é que poderia chamar assim, pois nunca soubera da existência daquele lugar; ele pensou.

Lutando contra a inconsciência, passou os braços por baixo das pernas e atrás das costas da jovem, suspendendo-a do chão. Com passos arrastados, sentiu seus pés novamente tocarem terra firme.

Seu corpo estava pesado, mas nem por isso deixava de andar, achou estranho, não conhecia aquele lugar; o cavaleiro pensou, vendo-se em meio a uma gruta pouco iluminada devido ao sol não bater muito ali naquele horário, mas o mais surpreendente fora a quantidade de rosas azuis que estavam ao seu redor.

-Que lugar é esse? -Alister murmurou, vendo alguns cristais brilharem dentro da gruta, refletindo um pouco do sol. Olhou para todos os lados até encontrar um lugar aparentemente seco, onde poderia colocá-la.

Depositou o corpo da jovem delicadamente sobre um amontoado de folhas sobre o chão, ouvindo um fraco gemido escapar dos lábios dela, foi só ai que suas atenções voltaram-se para algo que não havia notado antes.

A falta da mascara; ele pensou assustado, entretanto tal sentimento logo foi varrido de sua mente quando deparou-se com a face serena da jovem, como sempre desejara ver.

Tocou-lhe a face com suavidade, deixando que a ponta dos dedos finos passassem por cada contorno, querendo graváhes visse o rosto sem a mascara.

guem ando-se sobre as opçnos passassem por cada contorno, querendo grava-los no mais fundo de -los no mais fundo de sua memória, mesmo que jamais pudesse vê-los novamente; o cavaleiro pensou lembrando-se sobre as opções que as amazonas tinham caso alguém lhes visse o rosto sem a mascara.

Aos poucos o cansaço foi tomando conta de seu corpo e por mais que lutasse para ficar consciente, tudo apagou-se em questão de segundos, fazendo-o cair inconsciente ao lado da jovem.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

Andava de um lado para o outro como um Leão enjaulado, já se passavam mais de cinco horas que os dois haviam desaparecido; o Grande Mestre pensou, parando de andar apenas ao ouvir um toque na porta.

-Entrem!

Poucos segundos depois a porta abriu-se para dois cavaleiros que no mesmo momento, arquearam a sobrancelha ao ver o mestre bufando.

-Algum problema mestre? –Saga foi o primeiro a perguntar.

-Vocês já souberam? –Shion perguntou, vendo que os dois haviam acabado de chegar de uma missão nas ilhas gregas.

-...; Aioros negou com um aceno.

-Ouve um deslizamento na encosta de Bejunte; o ariano começou.

-Alguém se machucou? –Saga perguntou preocupado.

-Ainda não sabemos; Shion respondeu, sentando-se em uma poltrona de couro atrás da escrivaninha. –Mas Alister e Eurin desapareceram;

-Como? –Aioros perguntou surpreso.

-Eurin e Astéria lutaram na encosta e Astéria provocou o deslizamento, parece que Alister também estava lá e tentou impedir a queda, mas caiu junto; o Grande Mestre falou apoiando uma das mãos sobre a pesada mascara de bronze.

-Precisamos procurá-los então; Saga falou prontamente, preparando-se para sair.

-Ares e os outros já estão buscando por eles, mas cinco horas já se passaram e nada de termos algum sinal de que estão vivos; Shion falou com pesar.

-Mestre, o senhor não acha que...; Aioros ponderou, engolindo em seco diante da possibilidade.

-Não sei Aioros, não consigo encontrá-los pelo cosmo, agora só nos resta esperar que algum milagre aconteça e que eles apareçam bem; o cavaleiro falou.

-Vamos ajudar a procurar então, não vou ficar aqui parado; Saga avisou deixando a sala rapidamente.

Não estava nem um pouco disposto a deixar o destino de um amigo a encargo dos deuses, se aprendera algo durante todos os anos que passara treinando com Aioros e Eraen, era que um amigo era algo mais valioso que alguém poderia ter, então... Não os deixaria na mão agora.

**.IV.**

Seu corpo latejava, parecia que havia sido atropelada por um titã, sentiu o corpo tremer de frio. A temperatura ali parecia baixa demais; ela pensou, sentindo um arrepio correr por suas costas, mas tal sensação durou apenas alguns segundos, pois um calor reconfortante pareceu lhe envolver, seguido por um par de braços calorosos, que a puxaram para junto de um corpo igualmente quente.

Sentiu a face incendiar-se e abriu os olhos rapidamente, deparou-se com uma infinidade de rosas azuis a sua frente, onde estava? –Eurin se perguntou, para no momento seguinte engolir em seco ao sentir uma respiração quente chocando-se contra seu pescoço, enquanto despropositadamente os lábios do cavaleiro roçavam-lhe a pele desnuda do pescoço, fazendo-a estremecer, não mais de frio, pelo menos.

Virou-se de lado, vendo fartas mechas vermelhas caírem sobre seus olhos. Pensou em recuar, mas nesse mesmo momento os braços do cavaleiro estreitaram-se instintivamente sobre sua cintura, como se prevendo o momento que ela fugiria.

Sua face adquiriu um tom igual ou ainda mais vermelho que os cabelos de Alister ao ver a situação em que se encontravam.

Tentou se mexer, mas seu corpo ainda reclamava de dor, desistindo de lutar para sair dali, apenas deixou-se relaxar, pior do que estavam, não iriam ficar; ela tentou se apegar a essa possibilidade.

-Eurin; ouviu seu nome sair dos lábios dele de maneira tão doce que sua face não conseguiu ficar mais escarlate do que já estava.

O que estava acontecendo consigo? –ela se perguntou assustada com suas próprias reações.

**Quem pode dizer para onde vai à estrada?**

**Para onde o dia flui?**

**Só o tempo...**

Aquilo não estava certo, não deveria estar ali; a amazona pensou tentando se desvencilhar cuidadosamente dos braços do cavaleiro, mas o mesmo, apenas a puxou para mais perto de si, fazendo com que seus lábios ficassem a milímetros de se tocarem, fazendo-a instintivamente prender a respiração.

**E quem pode dizer se o seu amor cresce,**

**Conforme seu coração escolhe?**

**Só o tempo...**

Parou por um momento, observando-o com atenção, fazendo com que as lembranças do dia anterior voltassem em sua mente. Ele estava diferente e ela também não podia negar que algo mudara, mesmo que em menos de vinte e quatro horas.

Ou, já haviam mudado e só agora ela houvesse se dado conta disso...

**Quem pode dizer por que seu coração suspira**

**Conforme seu amor voa?**

**Só o tempo...**

Deixou a ponta dos dedos afastar com suavidade alguns fios vermelhos que caiam sobre os olhos dele, ouviu-o murmurar algo e recuou, temendo que ele houvesse acordado.

**E quem pode dizer por que seu coração chora,**

**Quando seu amor morre?**

**Só o tempo...**

Não conseguia entender o que estava acontecendo consigo, alias, nas ultimas horas vinha repetindo a mesma pergunta, sem conseguir entender porque dele aparecer àquela hora.

Poderia simplesmente ter lhe deixado cair, mas não, ele tentara lhe segurar, mesmo correndo o risco de nenhum dos dois sobreviver à queda. Por quê?

**Quem pode dizer quando os caminhos se cruzam,**

**Que o amor deve estar em seu coração?**

_-Vai ficar tudo bem, eu prometo; _a voz dele ecoou em sua mente novamente.

Estavam vivos, isso era um fato, mas...; ela ponderou. Porque sentia-se tão estranha agora?

**E quem pode dizer quando o dia termina,**

**Se a noite guarda todo o seu coração?**

Sentiu seu coração agitar-se mais do que as próprias ondas que chocavam-se entre as pedras e entravam na gruta, formando um pequeno lago de águas cristalinas a poucos metros de onde estavam.

Fora treinada para ser uma amazona, não ter sentimentos, mas até quando as regras são realmente importantes, se levarmos em consideração que algumas coisas simplesmente não podem ser evitadas ou ignoradas.

**Quem sabe?**

**Só o tempo...**

Balançou a cabeça levemente para os lados, pelo menos dessa vez era melhor esquecer que havia um mundo lá fora esperando por eles; ela pensou apoiando a cabeça sobre o peito do cavaleiro e fechando os olhos.

Se tentasse buscar por respostas agora, ficaria ainda mais confusa do que já estava. Esperaria que o tempo as trouxesse para si, mesmo que houvesse coisas que não pudessem mais ser evitadas.

**Quem sabe?**

**Só o tempo...**

**.V.**

Tochas foram espalhadas por todos os caminhos que levavam a encosta, o dia já estava chegando ao fim e o bosque, devido às árvores altas e estreitas entre si, estava escurecendo. Precisavam ser rápidos; o Escorpião pensou andando de um lado para outro, carregando algumas cordas.

-O que esta fazendo Cadmo? –Giovanni perguntou vendo-o começar a unir uma ponta à outra das cordas, criando uma maior ainda, antes de amarar uma das pontas formadas no tronco de uma arvore.

-Parece obvio, não? –ele rebateu, ofegando devido à agitação.

Apertou ainda mais o laço que fizera, fazendo a corda dar duas voltas no tronco grosso da arvore, antes de pegar a outra ponta caída no chão e amarra-la na cintura.

-Ficou louco por acaso? –o capricorniano perguntou surpreso ao compreender o que ele pretendia.

-Não, apenas não agüento mais essa espera, eu vou descer; o Escorpião falou veemente, aproximando-se do penhasco a ponto de pular.

-Não vai não; alguém falou puxando-o pela gola da camisa, antes que o mesmo saltasse.

-Saga! –todos falaram ao mesmo tempo ao ver o geminiano ali, mesmo porque, todos pensavam que ele estivesse em missão com Aioros pelas ilhas.

-Agir com irresponsabilidade agora não vai ajudar em nada; Saga falou, puxando-o para longe do penhasco.

-Mas...; Cadmo tentou falou, mas foi cortado.

-Você não é o único preocupado com eles, então, fiquei calmo; o geminiano falou, dando a entender que ele não se aproximaria do penhasco com a mesma intenção de pular novamente.

-Saga, quando chegou? –Giovanni perguntou, aproximando-se do cavaleiro.

-Há pouco tempo, Aioros e eu fomos falar com o mestre e ele nos contou o que aconteceu; o cavaleiro explicou.

-E Aioros, onde está? –Miguel perguntou.

-Foi atrás de Ares e Eraen, para ver se eles já sabem de algo; Saga respondeu, tirando a corda de perto de Cadmo, antes que ele bancasse o kamikaze e saltasse sem ela, mesmo.

-Bem, vamos continuar as buscas então; Giovanni falou.

Embora o cansaço fosse evidente eles não estavam dispostos a cancelar as buscas.

-...; todos assentiram.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

Abriu os olhos lentamente, deparando-se com algo que nem em seus sonhos fora capaz de imaginar ser possível; ele pensou, vendo alguns fios esverdeados caírem sobre seu peito, enquanto a jovem parecia dormir de maneira tão tranqüila, com a cabeça apoiada em seu ombro.

Deixou uma das mãos correr com suavidade pelos fios, ouvindo um baixo suspiro vindo dela. Quem diria que algo assim aconteceria? –ele pensou com um sorriso bobo formando-se em seus lábios.

Sentiu-a estremecer e recuou com a mão, pensando que ela havia acordado, mais outros tremores se sucederam em seguida, franziu o cenho, vendo-a aconchegar-se em seus braços. Ela estava fria; ele pensou, erguendo-se pelos cotovelos parcialmente.

A jovem tinha o cenho franzido, virou-a de lado e levou a mão até sua testa, ela não estava quente, pelo contrario, qualquer calor parecia abandonar-lhe o corpo a cada segundo.

-Ah não; ele exasperou, estreitando os braços em torno dela e elevando seu cosmo imediatamente.

Não iria permitir que algo acontecesse a ela, ou que justamente agora, as Deusas do Destino resolvessem tira-la de sua vida.

-Eu não vou deixar; o cavaleiro falou veemente, fazendo seu cosmo queimar e com isso, tentar cometer o milagre de impedir que aquele fio de vida fosse cortado. –Vai ficar tudo bem, eu prometo; Alister falou, pousando um beijo suave sobre a testa da jovem, enquanto a abraçava cada vez mais forte, como se a qualquer momento a imagem dela fosse simplesmente desvanecer. –Eu não vou deixar; ele repetiu, fazendo sua voz ecoar por toda gruta.

**Continua...**

**Musica tema do capitulo: Dois, Paulo Ricado.**

**Tema do casal Eurin e Alister: Only Time, Enya.**


	8. Miseri Mani

**Only Time III**

**Dama das Rosas**

**By Dama 9**

**Nota: Os personagens de Saint Seya não me pertencem, apenas Eurin, Alister e Eraen são criações únicas e exclusivas minhas para essa saga.**

**Boa Leitura!

* * *

**

**Capitulo 8: Misere Mani.**

**Se você olhar dentro de sua alma,**

**O mundo se abrirá para seus olhos**

**Você vai ver...**

**.I.**

Não sabia mais o que fazer seu cosmo já estava cansado, mas precisava continuar. Esfregou uma das mãos sobre o braço dela, tentando com aquilo de alguma forma aquecê-la.

-Vamos, reaja; ele pediu em tom desesperado e suplicante.

Céus! Nunca pensou que fosse sentir aquela angustia tão grande.

Não iria perdê-la, jamais permitiria que isso acontecesse. **RAIOS**! Era um cavaleiro, tinha que cometer um milagre.

Encostou a testa sobre a dela, murmurando pedidos aos deuses para que ela não partisse.

-Eurin! Acorde; Alister pediu serrando nervosamente um dos punhos, sentindo os orbes aos poucos ficarem embaçados.

Fechou-os por um momento sentindo um rastro quente correr por sua face. Assusto-se, jamais chorara por alguém antes, mas agora simplesmente não conseguia contê-las.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

-Estão ouvindo? –Aioros perguntou parando de andar ao ver-se em frente à Áries, seguido por Eraen.

-As armaduras estão vibrando; ela falou surpresa.

Era estranho, não era para isso acontecer. Tudo bem, todas as armaduras estavam no santuário e esse fenômeno só acontecia quando elas se reuniam ali, mas porque isso agora?

Um brilho dourado cortou os céus saindo do ultimo templo zodiacal e um silêncio pesado caiu sobre todo o santuário.

-**ALISTER**! –os dois gritaram ao mesmo tempo.

Ele estava vivo; eles concluíram desatando a correr, seguindo o brilho da armadura no céu, na esperança de encontra-los vivo com isso.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

Suspirou pesadamente sentindo o corpo da jovem ainda mais frio que os esquifes de gelo feitos por Aaron. Não havia mais nada a ser feito; ele pensou sentindo o gosto amargo da derrota correr garganta abaixo como veneno.

Uma luz forte invadiu a gruta, assustou-se com isso, mas ela logo revelou sua verdadeira forma.

-Peixes! –ele falou ao ver a armadura de ouro a sua frente.

Fechou os olhos por um momento sentindo um calor forte invadir-lhe o peito. Voltou-se para a jovem, surpreso ao ver a face pálida, aos poucos ganhar um leve rubor.

Um milagre, foi à única coisa que ele pensou, agradecendo aos céus por não terem-na tirado de si. Estreitou os braços em torno da amazona aquecendo-a com seu cosmo revigorado por novas esperanças.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

Estavam quase alcançando a armadura quando viram-se novamente na Encosta de Bejunto, exatamente no local do deslizamento. Antes que pudessem fazer qualquer coisa, a armadura caiu como uma estrela cadente penhasco abaixo, desaparecendo em seguida.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

Abriu os olhos lentamente, sentindo-se quente, mas quente devido a um calor tão reconfortante.

A única coisa que se lembrava era de estar sentindo frio e um sonho estranho, onde viu-se caminhando com outras pessoas em meio a um lugar lúgubre e escarpado.

-Eurin!

Voltou-se na direção do chamado e viu o olhar surpreso de Alister sobre si, sentiu a face queimar e novamente o coração acelerar.

-Graças a Zeus; ele falou abraçando-a fortemente, que a jovem sentiu o ar lhe faltar.

-Al-li-...; ela balbuciou com cabeça enterrada na curva do pescoço dele, quase afogando-se entre os fios vermelhos.

-Céus, graças aos deuses; o cavaleiro repetiu quase num sussurro.

-Alister; Eurin chamou num sussurro rouco.

-Uhn! –ele murmurou, sentindo-a cutucar-lhe o ombro, afastou-se, voltando-se para ela, vendo Eurin extremamente vermelha.

Um doce sorriso formou-se em seus lábios ao ver finalmente aqueles orbes amendoados abertos. Tocou-lhe a face suavemente, fitando-a com completa devoção, que nem a própria Athena, destinaria.

A jovem assustou-se ao descobrir-se sem mascara, mas antes que pudesse pensar em se afastar, sentiu os lábios dele roçando os seus.

As respirações misturavam-se, quentes, agitadas e ansiosas...

Sentiu a língua dele passar por seus lábios e sem que notasse um gemido antecipado saiu dos seus.

Entreabriu os lábios, diante daquela doce invasão, seus orbes serraram-se a medida que sentia os braços dele envolvendo-lhe o corpo, aproximando-os ainda mais, com se seus corpos houvessem sido feitos para se completarem.

Suspirou extasiado, jamais provara algo tão doce quanto os lábios daquela amazona. Beijá-la era como saltar de um abismo, sem corda, sem rede, rumo ao desconhecido, mas vivendo algo que certamente, repetir, era o que mais desejava.

Deixou uma das mãos prender-se com suavidade entre os fios esverdeados, enquanto suas línguas se acariciavam, buscando uma pela outra, provando-se.

Era como se o tempo houvesse parado e nada mais importasse...

Instintivamente as mãos espalmadas subiram pelo peito do cavaleiro, até envolvê-lo pelo pescoço, indo deter-se na nuca.

Afastou-se parcialmente dos lábios dela, emitindo um fraco gemido ao sentir as unhas finas arranhando-lhe suavemente a nunca, fazendo um arrepio correr pelo meio às costas.

Não queria entender muito menos buscar por respostas agora; ela pensou não oferecendo resistência alguma quando seus lábios se encontraram novamente.

Afastaram-se parcialmente, mas antes que palavra alguma fosse dita, ele abraçou-a ternamente, apoiando o queixo sobre seu ombro.

-Fiquei com medo que não voltasse; Alister falou num sussurro enrouquecido.

Sentiu o corpo estremecer e por mais que a razão começasse a gritar que não deveria estar ali, assustou-se ao ver seus braços, abraçando-o com mais força, como se estivessem se recusando a obedecer qualquer ordem de sua mente para sair dali agora.

**.II.**

Um meio sorriso formou-se em seus lábios, chamando a atenção dos demais.

-Eraen! –Ares falou se aproximando com certa cautela, já acostumado com os sorrisos da jovem que tinham mais peso do que palavras.

-Podem suspender as buscas, eles estão bem; ela avisou dando-lhes as costas.

-Mas...; Miguel começou, mas parou ao ver Aioros negar com um aceno.

-Eles já devem estar bem, vamos;

-Estranho, porque a Eraen parece sempre estar um passo a frente; Alanis murmurou pensativa, ficando por ultimo.

-Mistério!

Quase deu um pulo ao ouvir uma voz soar atrás de si, antes que pudesse se virar, sentiu um braço enlaçar-lhe a cintura e uma respiração quente chocar-se contra seu pescoço.

-Sou eu; Aaron falou de maneira sedutora.

-"Ai que mora o perigo"; ela pensou com a face em chamas.

-Se importa de vir comigo, queria conversar com você? –ele perguntou casualmente.

Céus! E ela tinha alguma força de vontade pra sair dali; Alanis pensou, apenas deixado-se levar para onde quer que ele estivesse lhe levando.

**.III.**

Poderia dizer que aquilo era infantilidade, mas não conseguia encará-lo, não depois das reações adversas que tivera ao estar com ele.

-Eurin! –Alister chamou hesitante, tentando se aproximar, mais viu-a encolher-se mais.

Não queria que ela se afastasse, mas sabia como ela deveria estar se sentindo...

-Me perdoa, não queria lhe assustar; ele falou com a voz branda, pousando as mãos sobre os ombros dela, causando-lhe um novo tremor, ela estava gelada; ele pensou. –Esta gelada; Alister falou envolvendo-a entre seus braços novamente.

-Ali-...;

-Não vou fazer nada, prometo; o cavaleiro adiantou-se. Apenas não queria correr o risco de perdê-la novamente.

Sentiu as costas tocarem o peito dele e fechou os olhos por um momento, não conseguia entender o porquê de estar se sentindo tão bem com alguém que há menos de vinte e quatro horas atrás queria distancia.

Se bem que depois do que acontecera, não entendia mais nada...

-Tem coisas que a gente simplesmente não explica; Alister sussurrou como se lesse seus pensamentos.

A noite caia e lá fora tudo já estava escuro, mas quando se deram conta disso, a surpresa maior aconteceu. Os cristais existentes ali dentro, começaram a cintilar, iluminando todo o local com uma luz azulada, refletindo a cor das rosas.

-Que lugar é esse? –Eurin perguntou num sussurro.

-Não sei, nem sabia que algo assim existisse na Terra; ele respondeu olhando atentamente tudo.

-Será que morremos então? –ela perguntou confusa, mas parou sentindo os braços em torno de si estreitarem-se mais.

-Eu iria lhe buscar no inferno se fosse preciso, mas jamais permitiria que saísse da minha vida; a voz dele saiu grave e firme, fazendo-a estremecer, sentindo o coração querer saltar pela boca.

Uma brisa suave os envolveu e para a surpresa dos mesmos, varias pétalas azuis desprenderam-se das rosas e os rodearam, como se indicassem um caminho.

-Olhe! –Alister falou apontando para as pétalas.

Com passos hesitantes seguiram o caminho, deparando-se com um buraco escuro escavado na pedra.

-Vamos; Alister falou, mas sentiu-a hesitar. –É melhor arriscarmos, do que esperar a maré subir; ele falou, pensando nas possibilidades.

-...; ela assentiu hesitante.

Ele tomou a frente, segurando fortemente em sua mão, iniciando a subida...

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

Pedras moveram-se e tochas acenderam-se no caminho que faziam após uma caminhada que eles simplesmente haviam perdido a noção do tempo, já que a escuridão do local, não lhes dava referencia alguma.

-Que lugar é esse? –Eurin perguntou ao chegarem a uma sala ampla de pedras e colunas de mármore.

-Meu templo; Alister falou fitando tudo confuso, ainda mais por ver o trono da armadura que jazia vazio, mas o símbolo de sua constelação estava entalhado no mármore, fazendo com que reconhecesse o local.

-Estamos em Peixes? –ela perguntou, voltando-se para ele abismada.

-É o que parece, vamos ver; o pisciano falou, puxando-a para uma porta lateral, mas antes que chegassem até ela, viram as pedras fecharem-se, encobrindo a passagem por onde vieram.

Por isso ninguém nunca havia encontrado aquele lugar; Alister pensou ainda confuso com a existência de um jardim repleto de rosas em seu templo, sem que soubesse disso.

A passos lentos seguiu para o interior do templo, encontrando tudo como sempre deixara, sem nada fora de lugar. É, estavam em Peixes.

-É meu templo mesmo; ele falou.

-Você vive aqui? –Eurin perguntou arqueando a sobrancelha, incrédula.

-O que tem? –Alister perguntou confuso, mas parou vendo-a apontar para a bagunça de roupas jogadas sobre os sofás, algumas garrafas de bebidas de sua ultima '**depressão'** ainda largadas pelo chão. Sem contar algumas outras coisas que era melhor nem comentar.

-Her! Bem... Não deu tempo de fazer faxina ainda; ele falou sem graça.

A jovem apenas balançou a cabeça levemente para os lados, dando um baixo suspiro. De volta ao mundo real; ela pensou. Afastou-se em direção ao que julgava ser a porta de saída, chamando a atenção do cavaleiro.

-Aonde vai? –Alister perguntou surpreso, seguindo-a.

-Já arrumamos problemas demais, eu preciso ir pra casa; Eurin avisou, mas antes que conseguisse abrir a porta, sentiu a mão dele fechar-se sobre seu pulso, fazendo-a voltar.

Serrou os orbes no momento que sentiu os braços dele em torno de si novamente, de maneira tão reconfortante que quase a fazia esquecer do mundo. Céus! Ele devia ser proibido de fazer isso.

-Quero te pedir uma coisa; Alister começou. –Antes de decidir quais formar são as melhores para me matar depois do que aconteceu; ele continuou, deixando a ponta do nariz roçar levemente a lateral da face dela. –Me deixe te provar que não sou tão ordinário como me mostrei desde que nos conhecemos e se mesmo assim quiser me matar, não vou oferecer resistência alguma; ele pediu.

-Um voto de confiança? –ela perguntou num sussurro entorpecido.

-Não, jamais poderia lhe pedir para confiar em mim. Fazer isso, depende do que você achar que eu realmente mereço. Só estou pedindo a chance para mostrar que eu posso fazer diferente, apenas isso;

Respirou fundo, sentindo o coração se agitar tanto quanto o dele. Era estranho ver-se pensando na possibilidade de dar uma chance a ele, mas porque não. Não conseguia imaginar-se viva depois de cair daquele penhasco sem ele.

Alias, porque ele aparecera naquele momento, era algo que talvez jamais viesse, a saber, ou talvez não, mas por via das duvidas; ela pensou engolindo em seco. Alguns pensamentos seus ultimamente andavam tomando rumo próprio.

-...; ela assentiu silenciosamente.

-Isso é um sim? –Alister perguntou esperançoso.

-É; ela respondeu tão baixo que só ele mesmo conseguiu ouvir.

-Obrigado; ele sussurrou, abraçando-a ainda mais forte, para em seguida afastar-se e puxá-la consigo para longe da porta. –Venha;

-Alister, aonde v-...;

-Você vai ver; o cavaleiro a cortou antes que ela continuasse. Subiram uma escada, indo para o segundo andar, que por sinal estava menos bagunçado que o primeiro.

Olhou tudo com atenção, era um templo bastante rústico, tapetes nos corredores em tons verde escuro, bordô e azul marinho, com detalhes dourados, quadros e vasos de porcelana. Arqueou a sobrancelha, ele não parecia fazer o tipo clássico, mas as aparências enganam; ela pensou, logo ponderando quanto a ultima parte.

Uma porta abriu-se para um cômodo bastante luxuoso, como só vira retratado em quadros antigos sobre Versalhes.

-Descanse aqui, vou arrumar um jeito de te levar pra casa sem chamar a atenção e volto logo; ele avisou.

-Alister; Eurin falou chamando-lhe antes que ele saísse.

Ele parou por um momento, dando um baixo suspiro, voltou-se para ela com um olhar que ela simplesmente não soube definir o que significava.

-Não quero que se sinta pressionada a tomar alguma decisão e eu sei o quanto preza a missão que tem como amazona, por isso, agora... Por mais que seja difícil, acho que seria melhor deixarmos tudo que aconteceu apenas entre nós, sem prestarmos explicações a mais ninguém;

-...; ela assentiu silenciosamente, sabia que ele estava certo.

Todos iriam pressioná-los para saber alguma coisa e nesse momento, não haviam respostas a serem dadas.

-Vou pegar uma muda de roupas pra você poder tomar um banho, lá embaixo estava muito frio; ele falou, voltando para dentro do quarto e indo até um guarda-roupas.

Sob o olhar atento dela, retirou uma túnica bastante grande para que servisse nela e voltou-se para a jovem, entregando-lhe a peça.

-Obrigada; Eurin agradeceu, sentindo a face aquecer-se. Era tão estranho como sentia-se a vontade com ele, mesmo sabendo que não havia mascara alguma a lhe cobrir a face.

-A cor não é das minhas preferidas, mas acho que vai servir; ele falou com um sorriso envergonhado.

Nunca pensou que fosse ver algo assim em sua vida; a amazona pensou surpresa com tal reação.

-Não estava falando disso; Eurin respondeu desviando o olhar por um momento, tendo a certeza de que sua face estava mais vermelha que os cabelos dele. –Eu poderia ter morrido se não fosse você; ela completou, voltando-se para ele e assustando-se ao vê-lo tão perto de si, que não o sentira se aproximar.

-Não precisa agradecer; ele falou quase num sussurrou, levando a mão à face da jovem, aproximando-se ainda mais, sentindo a respiração agitada dela chocar-se contra sua face.

Céus! Como era bom vê-la sem aquela porcaria de prata; Alister pensou abaixando a cabeça, apenas roçando os lábios no dela, vendo-a instintivamente serrar os orbes.

-Acho melhor tomar um banho então...; Eurin balbuciou afastando-se antes que ele pudesse beijá-la.

Alister a fitou confuso, mas apenas assentiu compreensivo ao vê-la segurar fortemente a peça de roupa entre os mãos, procurando não encara-lo.

-O banheiro é ali; Alister falou apontando para uma porta anexada ao quarto. –Vou deixar o templo fechado, para evitar que alguém entre aqui. Não vou demorar; ele completou afastando-se.

-...; Eurin assentiu silenciosamente, vendo-o fechar a porta ao sair.

Suspirou aliviada ao ver-se sozinha, encaminhou-se para o banheiro. Era realmente melhor que tomasse um banho, gelado por sinal; ela completou em pensamentos.

Precisava voltar a ser racional logo, provavelmente havia batido a cabeça com a queda, porque nas ultimas horas com Alister, não estava sendo ela mesma.

**.IV.**

Desceu as escadas rapidamente, para não ser visto, só pedia aos céus que não encontrasse com nenhum conhecido, se não, teria sérios problemas. Suspirou aliviado ao ver que chegara aonde queria.

Entrou sorrateiramente pelas portas em forma de nenúfares e logo encontrou o guardião do templo no salão principal, sentando sobre uma almofada em forma de lótus meditando.

Hesitou por um momento, sabia que Shaka detestava ser interrompido, mas aquela era uma emergência.

-Imagino mesmo, para você perder a noção do perigo Alister; Shaka falou calmamente sem ao menos abrir os olhos.

-Uhn? –Alister murmurou confuso, mas logo percebeu que ele lera seus pensamentos. –"Isso é invasão de privacidade, sabia?".

-Não quando você esta em meu templo; ele respondeu em tom de superioridade, fazendo surgiu em seus lábios um sorriso um tanto quanto sádico diante do muxoxo contrariado do pisciano. –Mas então, a que se deve essa visita, ouvi dizer que você estava para bater nos portões de Hades?

-Nossa, quanta consideração; o cavaleiro falou emburrado, enquanto se aproximava.

-Não se preocupe, já imaginava que você não iria morrer com tanta facilidade. Como dizem por ai, erva ruim geada não mata; Shaka falou sarcástico.

-Shaka, você entrou em inferno astral de novo? –o pisciano perguntou achando estranho o tom que ele falava, alias, ele só falava assim quando estava muito irritado.

-Deu pra perceber? –o virginiano perguntou, levantando-se da almofada e suspirando cansado. –Detesto essa época; ele reclamou. –Mas me diga, o que aconteceu, Cadmo passou agora de pouco por aqui praguejando contra os céus o fato de Saga não tê-lo deixado se jogar da encosta para ir te procurar no inferno? –Shaka completou voltando ao sarcasmo de sempre.

-Pelo menos ele; Alister falou um pouco surpreso com a atitude do amigo. –Mas nós realmente caímos;

-Nós? Então quer dizer que Eurin também esta bem, já que você sobreviveu?

-...; Alister assentiu. –Por isso preciso de um favor seu;

-Contanto que não tenha que encobrir nenhuma armação sua que me comprometa; ele falou casualmente.

-Shaka, esse inferno astral acaba quando? –Alister perguntou já se irritando com aquele sadismo todo.

-Só no final do mês... Que vem; o virginiano respondeu, completando a ultima parte com um '**Qzinho'** a mais de maldade, se levasse em consideração o significado daquele sorriso.

-Droga; Alister resmungou, teriam que agüentá-lo insuportável tudo isso. –Não, eu só preciso levar a Eurin pra casa sem ter que agüentar perguntas inconvenientes;

-Como assim, aonde ela esta? –Shaka perguntou, curioso.

-Peixes, mas até chegar ao vilarejo o caminho é longo; ele explicou, sabia que só poderia confiar em Shaka para lhe ajudar agora. Cadmo era seu melhor amigo, mas ainda sim, Shaka era a pessoa mais indicada para essa '**missão'**.

-Tem um caminho pela encosta rochosa; Shaka começou, vendo que o pisciano parecia bastante sério. –Você precisa ir até o templo de Athena, antes de chegar à escada lateral que vai para o terraço por fora do templo, tem um caminho bem sinuoso, a descida é mais difícil e longa do que atravessar os templos zodiacais, mas é discreta. Ela vai lhes levar até uma gruta no bosque ao pé da encosta, que do terraço não pode ser vista, sigam reto e chegaram a praia do Cabo, depois, só voltar o caminho até o vilarejo das amazonas.

-...; Alister assentiu prestando atenção nas instruções. –Obrigado;

-Não me agradeça ainda, leve-a em segurança até lá. Me chame se acontecer alguma coisa; o virginiano avisou dando-lhe as costas e voltando para seu local de meditação.

Alister assentiu deixando rapidamente o templo de volta ao seu.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

Encostou a testa sobre o azulejo frio e suspirou sentindo a água quente caiar sobre si, aliviando a tensão de todos os músculos. Quanto tempo será que havia passado desde que caíram do penhasco? –ela se perguntou confusa.

Isso não era importante agora, precisava voltar pra casa, alias, voltar a pensar como a Eurin de sempre; ela pensou, abrindo os olhos e pegando a primeira toalha que viu pendurada num suporte na parede.

Enrolou-se na mesma e prendeu os cabelos de maneira desajeitada, porém impedindo que a água contida neles, pingasse no chão.

Vestiu-se, mas parou ao fitar-se no espelho existente no quarto, franziu o cenho. Olhou-se atentamente dos pés a cabeça, agora entendia porque Alister dissera que aquela não era sua cor preferida; Eurin pensou levando a mão aos lábios abafando o riso ao ver a túnica cair alguns palmos abaixo do joelho, mas o interessante era a cor. Abóbora, com um delicado coelhinho estampado no peito.

Um coelhinho branco de brilhantes olhos azuis e ar angelical. Definitivamente, não conseguia imaginar Alister de Peixes usando aquilo, alias, ninguém em suas funções normais.

Balançou a cabeça levemente para os lados, ouviu um barulho de porta abrindo-se e resolveu sair do quarto, mal deu alguns passos para fora do mesmo, chocou-se contra algo, ou melhor alguém.

-**AI**; ela murmurou, levando a mão a testa aonde batera.

-Desculpe; Alister balbuciou, não a vira sair do quarto. –Machucou? –ele perguntou preocupado, segurando a mão dela e tirando lentamente da frente dos olhos, para que pudesse ver.

-Acho que não; Eurin murmurou deparando-se com o olhar preocupado dele sobre si.

Novamente aquela sensação de que o tempo poderia parar e o mundo acabar, que nada disso faria diferente, porque todos os seus sentidos estavam concentrados nele; ela pensou engolindo em seco.

-Ficou bem em você; ele falou fitando-a intensamente.

-Uhn? –Eurin murmurou, piscando confusa.

-...; Alister apenas apontou a túnica, fazendo-a seguir-lhe o olhar.

-Ah sim; a amazona balbuciou até um meio sorriso formar-se em seus lábios. –Realmente, abóbora não combina com você; ela brincou com ar descontraído.

-Eu disse que não era minha cor favorita; o pisciano respondeu encantado diante do sorriso cristalino da jovem. –E isso destruiria minha reputação; ele completou.

-Certamente; Eurin respondeu. –Mas você ficaria uma gracinha vestindo isso; ela completou mal se dando conta do que havia falado, ate ouvir a voz do cavaleiro soar um pouco mais grave.

-Você acha? –Alister perguntou num tom sedutor de voz, fazendo-a engolir em seco, corando furiosamente. –Prometi que não faria nada sem o seu consentimento, mas posso ao menos lhe dar um ultimo beijo? –ele perguntou com um olhar quase inocente, porém as íris acinzentadas, quase enegrecidas diziam outra coisa.

Sabia que depois que ela deixasse seu templo, voltaria a ser a mesma Eurin de sempre e queria pelo menos ter uma lembrança boa, antes dela resolver matá-lo.

Entreabriu os lábios para responder, mas palavra alguma saiu. Tomando aquilo, pelo velho ditado de que '**quem cala consente',** ele segurou-lhe pelo queixo delicadamente, aproximando seus rostos.

Sentiu-a estremecer e a respiração tornar-se ainda mais descontrolada...

-Seu sorriso é lindo; Alister sussurrou, pousando um beijo suave e demorado sob o canto dos lábios da jovem antes de se afastar. –Desculpe, você deve estar com fome, vem... Vou arrumar alguma coisa pra comermos; ele falou, deixando-a confusa.

Antes que tentasse formular pensamento algum sobre o que acabara de acontecer, sentiu-se puxada por ele, pelos corredores do templo.

Definitivamente, ele era uma caixinha de surpresas...

-Como diz minha avó, nada como uma boa comida caseira para renovar as energias. Não daquelas que você come e deixa pra morrer em casa; ele brincou, enquanto indicava-lhe uma cadeira e dirigia-se a geladeira, sob o olhar atento dela.

-Palavras sabias; Eurin falou quase num sussurro, ouvindo sua voz soar como um eco longínquo.

-Nem fale, vovó vinha com cada uma pra cima de mim. Foi ela quem fez essa túnica, acredite, o lance do coelho não foi idéia minha; Alister falou prontamente, enquanto pegava algumas coisas e colocava em cima da pia. –Eu tinha mais ou menos catorze anos quando vim pra cá, então ela fez isso pra mim, infelizmente hoje ela já não esta entre nós; ele falou em baixo tom.

-Enquanto você se lembrar dela, ela sempre estará com você; a amazona falou solenemente, sentindo-se incomodada com o tom amuado da voz dele.

-Tem razão; Alister balbuciou. –São graças a pessoas importantes em nossa vida que temos força para continuar; ele falou um pouco mais animado.

-...; ela assentiu silenciosamente.

-E você? –ele perguntou casualmente.

-O que? –Eurin perguntou erguendo a cabeça em direção a ele, vendo-o ainda de costas para si.

-Tem alguém importante em sua vida? –Alister perguntou de maneira mais casual possível, tentando mascarar a curiosidade em saber mais sobre ela.

-Tem; a jovem respondeu calmamente.

-**AI**; ele gemeu ao cutucar o dedo com a ponta da faca.

-O que foi? –ela perguntou preocupada, levantando-se e indo até ele.

-Nada não; Alister respondeu com há voz um pouco tremula, tentando ignorar aquele '**Tem'** ecoando em sua mente.

-Não é o que parece, quem vê pensa que você viu um fantasma; a amazona comentou ao vê-lo pálido, enquanto algumas gotinhas vermelhas escorriam pelo dedo dele.

-Já disse q-...;

-Homens; ela resmungou, rolando os olhos, enquanto pegava a mão dele e colocava em baixo da torneira, deixando a água cair sobre a mesma.

-Hei! –ele resmungou tentando se soltar.

-Nem um pouco pratico; Eurin continuou, enquanto pegava uma toalha em cima da bancada do armário, para envolver a mão dele.

Alister parou de se mexer, apenas deixando-se guiar por ela. Era tão estranho aquela sensação de que estavam se tratando como um '**casal'**. Como se partilhassem a muito tempo daquela rotina e a presença um do outro fosse tão forte que nada mais parecia importar; ele pensou, para em seguida balançar a cabeça levemente para os lados.

-Pronto; a amazona falou ao retirar a toalha, vendo que nenhuma gota mais caia. –É melhor se cuidar, se com algumas gotinhas de sangue só falta desmaiar, o que dirá se vir alguém todo estropiado; ela provocou, vendo-o serrar os obres de maneira perigosa.

Eurin apenas riu para a surpresa do cavaleiro, antes de se afastar...

-Não se preocupe você não é o único; Eurin falou pacificamente. –Eu detestava ver sangue, algumas vezes cheguei a desmaiar por causa disso. Minha mestra ficava louca da vida comigo; ela completou.

-Sério? –Alister perguntou interessado.

-...; ela assentiu. –Mas com o tempo somos obrigados a nos acostumarmos com algumas coisas não?

-...; ele assentiu, compreendendo do que ela falava.

-Mas como você disse, é bom ter alguém como motivação; a amazona completou mudando de assunto.

-E qual é a sua? –o pisciano perguntou, deixando a faca bem longe de si, para esperar a resposta, antes que se cortasse de novo.

-Minha irmãzinha; Eurin respondeu o surpreendendo. –Ela era muito pequena quando deixei Gothland para ir treinar em Estolcomo. Minha mãe foi professora da bruxa má do Oeste e da fada revoltada da Bela Adormecida; ela falou sarcástica. –Meu pai, um cavaleiro frustrado que só pensa em status. Enfim... Tenho pena dela por ter que agüentar esses dois;

Parou por um momento ouvindo a voz de Shion ecoando em sua mente, lembrando-lhe da conversa que tivera com o mestre na semana anterior. Então era isso; ele pensou, abaixando a cabeça por um momento. Agora muitas coisas ficavam claras.

-Alister!

-Uhn? –ele murmurou voltando-se para ela.

-Que cara de enterro é essa? –Eurin perguntou, achando estranho o silencio repentino dele.

-Nada não, mas me diz, quantos anos ela tem agora? –o pisciano falou mudando rapidamente de assunto.

-Quatro; Eurin respondeu, acomodando-se melhor na cadeira e como de costume, cruzando as pernas para manter a postura ereta, sem notar a atenção do cavaleiro que acompanhava-lhe os movimentos com um olhar tipicamente de '**gavião'**.

-Pretende torná-la sua sucessora? –Alister perguntou com a voz um tanto quanto tremula.

-...; Eurin assentiu, enquanto arrumava a barra da túnica para que não levantasse e mostrasse mais do que devia.

-Céus; Alister murmurou, engolindo em seco, sentindo a face atingir um certo rubor e o corpo ficar incrivelmente quente.

-Alister! -Eurin chamou sua atenção.

-Uhn? –ele murmurou, tentando se recompor.

-Não está um pouco quente ai? –ela perguntou com um sorrisinho que ele simplesmente não soube definir o que significava.

-Bem...; o cavaleiro balbuciou com a voz enrouquecida.

-Você está queimando; Eurin continuou, fitando-o casualmente.

-Certamente; Alister afirmou, mas parou sentindo um cheiro estranho no ar, como se algo literalmente estivesse queimando. –**DROGA**; ele berrou ao ver por sobre seu ombro, a barra do avental que usava literalmente em chamas, pegando até mesmo parte de sua camisa, devido a ficar presa ao fogão, enquanto ele mantinha-se distraído.

Rapidamente correu jogar água em cima da peça de roupa, tentando apagar o fogo. A amazona apenas sentiu uma gotinha escorrer na testa, enquanto o observava atentamente. Era melhor nem tentar imaginar o que passara pela cabeça dele; ela pensou sentindo a face aquecer-se devido a esse pensamento.

-Droga; Alister praguejou novamente, vendo que molhara metade da cozinha para tentar apagar o fogo que lhe queimava. No meio da camisa, um buraco enorme e chamuscado, retirou-a indo jogá-la diretamente no luxo. Precisa se concentrar mais quando estava na cozinha, se não da próxima poderia queimar algo mais alem da camisa; ele pensou engolindo em seco.

-Alister cuidado, vai acabar escorregando; Eurin avisou vendo o piso molhado, sendo ela agora a fitá-lo com um olhar bastante '**clinico'**.

-Eu est-...; ele parou no momento seguinte que fechou os olhos indo contudo ao chão.

-Me diz como você ainda não se matou aqui? –ela perguntou aproximando-se e lhe estendendo a mão.

-Obrigado, mas prefiro conservar o que me resta de dignidade; o pisciano falou tentando levantar por conta própria, mas franziu o cenho ao sentir as costas doerem.

-Deixe para ter dignidade depois; a amazona insistiu.

Sem alternativas, ele segurou-se na mão da jovem para levantar. Um baixo gemido escapou de seus lábios ao sentir as costas estalarem.

-Vire; ela mandou literalmente obrigando-o a se virar. Não, não havia machucado algum nas costas. –Só orgulho o orgulho; ela completou, cutucando-lhe as costas.

-**AI**; ele reclamou afastando-se, porém a verdade é que aquela proximidade estava lhe afetando demais, prometera não fazer nada, mas do jeito que as coisas estão, céus, só os deuses para saberem o quanto ele estava clamando por auto-controle agora.

-Ah não seja manhoso, a queda foi pequena; Eurin falou divertindo-se com as '**caras e bocas'** que o cavaleiro fazia quando contrariado.

-Mesmo assim; ele falou emburrado.

Balançou a cabeça levemente para os lados...

-É melhor enxugar isso aqui, antes que caia de novo e coloque foge em mais alguma coisa; ela aconselhou, vendo-o arquear a sobrancelha. –Se bem que podemos usar isso como base para escrever um livro **'Como sobreviver numa cozinha selvagem';** ela brincou, eriçando as unhas como as de um felino.

Por mais inocente que aquilo parecesse, não pode conter o breve arrepio que correu pelo meio de suas costas.

-Eh...; ele balbuciou, com a voz um tanto quanto tremula. –É melhor eu dar um jeito logo nisso; o cavaleiro completou passando rapidamente por ela, indo até um quartinho de produtos de limpeza na cozinha, antes que sua situação piorasse.

-Quer ajuda? –Eurin perguntou.

-Não precisa; Alister apresou-se em respondeu.

-Tem certeza? –ela perguntou parando a seu lado, enquanto o mesmo quase derrubava vassouras, garras e outras coisas mais sobre si mesmo, devido ao recente nervosismo.

-Te-nho; ele falou, nem um pouco veemente.

-Alister, acho que o frio lá de baixo está te afetando, é melhor ir tomar um banho e trocar de roupa, antes que fique gripado; a amazona falou, achando estranho a recente mudança de atitude do cavaleiro.

-Eu estou bem assim, obrigado; Alister respondeu, virando-se para sair quando novamente os dois chocaram-se um contra o outro. Ele por não vê-la atrás de si e ela, por não vê-lo virar-se tão rápido.

Conclusão, ambos chocando-se contra o chão e uma infinidade de produtos de limpeza, vassouras, rodos entre outras coisas mais, desabaram sobre os dois.

-Não é o que parece; Eurin falou com uma pontinha de sarcasmo, porém sentindo a face aquecer-se levemente ao sentir o corpo bem talhado do cavaleiro moldando-se ao seu.

-Bem...; ele balbuciou, engolindo em seco.

Droga de Deusas do Destino, não sabiam a hora de deixarem de ser sádicas; ele pensou, fitando atentamente os orbes amendoados da jovem. Aquilo era um teste de resistência, mais difícil do que poderia suportar.

-É melhor levantar com cuidado; o cavaleiro falou quase num sussurro, numa batalha constante contra sua ração e emoção.

Com dificuldade levantou-se, estendendo a mão a jovem, tomou o máximo de cuidado possível para que nenhum dos dois voltasse a cair, até colocarem-se em pé novamente.

**.V.**

Viu os longos cabelos lilases esvoaçando levemente com o vento noturno, ela parecia tão calma que lhe surpreendia. Eraen tinha um gênio forte, para alguns opressivo às vezes, mas por mais incrível que parecesse, essas eram características que mais lhe chamavam a atenção nela. Aproximou-se com cautela, parando a poucos passos das costas dela.

-Algum problema, Ares? –a voz dela chegou a seus ouvidos como uma doce melodia levada pelo Vento Oeste.

-Não; ele respondeu calmamente. –Por quê? Não posso mais lhe observar, sem ter nada a dizer? –o cavaleiro a questionou com um sorriso indecifrável.

-Ares. Ares... Se quer perguntar algo, faça logo. Você sabe o que penso sobre pessoas sem atitude; ela rebateu, sem voltar-se para ele. Ainda permanecendo com os intensos orbes verdes fitando a noite estrelada, enquanto se mantinha confortavelmente sentada no alpendre do terraço.

-Você me pegou; Ares falou com um sorriso sem graça. Ainda se perguntava como ela sempre sabia que queria lhe perguntar algo; ele pensou.

-Sua respiração fica descontrolada, seus músculos tensos, sua costa fica ereta e você tem o péssimo habito de serrar os punhos, até as juntas dos dedos ficarem brancas; Eraen respondeu calmamente, sem notar que o cavaleiro quase caira no chão. –E antes que você me pergunte, não, não estou lendo sua mente. Isso é anti-ético; ela completou.

-Você me assusta as vezes; ele confessou.

-Não, eu apenas te conheço o suficiente até para saber que não é de hoje que você tem esse tique com o olho; ela completou com um sorriso maroto, virando-se para ele.

-Hei! Eu não...; o cavaleiro reclamou arqueando a sobrancelha, fazendo com que a mesma quase formasse um 'N' sobre os olhos.

A jovem apenas apontou para ele, fazendo-o suspirar frustrado, por mais que tentasse ela sempre estava a um passo a frente; ele pensou.

-Mas então, vai me perguntar o que quer saber, ou não? –ela insistiu.

-É só uma pergunta; Ares falou aproximando-se dela, até debruçar-se no alpendre ao lado dela.

-E qual é?

-Porque mandou parar as buscas? –ele perguntou ainda intrigado com isso.

-Você confia em mim? –Eraen perguntou seriamente.

-Confio, mas...;

-Mas? –ela o cortou, arqueando levemente a sobrancelha.

-Eu só não entendo...;

-Confia ou não confia? –a jovem perguntou o cortando novamente.

-É claro que confio; ele falou veemente, achando estranha a insistência dela naquele assunto.

-Então não me questione; Eraen falou com um olhar intenso que não dava margem a contestação. –Acredite, eles estão bem... Melhor do que você pode imaginar; ela completou, descendo do alpendre e preparando-se para ir.

-Aonde vai? –Ares perguntou seguindo-a.

-Vou conversar com Giovanni, fiquei de passar lá ainda hoje; ela falou casualmente.

-O que? –o ariano falou com ar indignado.

-O que foi? –ela perguntou afastando-se alguns passos, mas foram poucos que deu, quando sentiu a mão dele fechar-se sobre seu pulso com suavidade, porém não menos possessivo.

-Não gosto do jeito que ele olha para você; Ares falou num tom grave de voz.

-E? –a jovem perguntou arqueando a sobrancelha, tentando se afastar, mas o mesmo apenas os aproximou ainda mais.

-E...; ele falou num sussurro, abaixando a cabeça até seus lábios se tocarem, calando qualquer indagação que poderia vir disso.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

Fitou-a atentamente antes de deixar o quarto, na grande cama de casal, a jovem dormia tranquilamente depois dele muito insistir para que ela ficasse e que sairiam antes do nascer do sol para não serem vistos.

Era como se estivesse vivendo outra vida, não conseguia imaginar como seria o dia seguinte sem ela ali. Fechou os olhos por um momento sentindo um certo aperto no peito, semelhante ao que sentira quando estavam naquela caverna e a possibilidade de perde-la, caira sobre si, como um raio.

Respirou fundo a medida que fechava a porta, optara por ficar na sala, dando a ela mais privacidade para descansar.

Logo voltariam a viver suas vidas de antes, mas como seria agora que haviam partilhado por tanto tempo da presença um do outro, que era como se sempre houvesse sido assim? –ele se perguntou confuso.

Lembrou-se do pensamento que tivera há algumas horas atrás sobre a forma como estavam se tratando. Deveria ser só impressão a sua, mas... Aquela sensação não diminuiu depois da queda.

Mas era melhor esquecer aquilo por um tempo, pelo menos até que ela tomasse alguma decisão. Eurin era bem diferente do que imaginara e descobrir tantas coisas sobre ela, só fez com que a amasse ainda mais.

Parou bruscamente com o ultimo pensamento, olhou para os lados como se alguém houvesse sugerido aquela palavra, pois tal pensamento não poderia ter vindo de si.

Encostou-se na parede, suspirando pesadamente, era um idiota, realmente... Ter aquele medo de nomear as coisas, principalmente sentimentos. Sempre fora assim, não gostava de se apegar por muito tempo as pessoas, alias, jamais tivera bons exemplos disso. Casais que ficavam muito tempo juntos ou se magoavam ou se traiam, amigos eram poucos que mereciam alguma consideração, família podia contar nos dedos aqueles que mereciam sua atenção que não fossem os pais e avó.

É, era um covarde; ele pensou. Mas com ela fora diferente, acontecer algo em si que não conseguia saber exatamente quando acontecera, entretanto era algo muito forte e que jamais esqueceria.

-Eurin; ele falou em meio a um suspiro.

Enquanto pudesse, não iria deixá-la sair de sua vida, ela mesma lhe permitira tentar, então, faria de tudo para provar que merecia pelo menos a confiança dela.

**Continua... **


	9. Lê cose che vivi

**Only Time III**

**Dama das Rosas**

**By Dama 9**

**Nota: Os personagens de Saint Seya não me pertencem, apenas Eurin, Alister e Eraen são criações únicas e exclusivas minhas para essa saga.**

**Boa Leitura!

* * *

**

**Capitulo 9: Lê Cose Che vivi.**

**Quando a amizade atravessa o teu coração,**

**Deixa uma emoção que não te deixa.**

**♥**

**Não sei como te dizer, mas só acontece**

**Quando duas pessoas fazem juntas um vôo.**

**Que nos leva para o alto, além dos outros, **

**Como se déssemos um salto na imensidade**

**E não tem distancia, nunca tem**

**Não o suficiente,**

**Se você já está dentro de mim**

**Para sempre...**

**.I.**

Parou em frente à porta de casa, mas por um minuto hesitou em entrar. Respirou fundo, abrindo parcialmente a porta, virando-se para trás, deparando-se com aquele par de orbes acinzentados cravados sobre si.

Viu a frustração nublar aquele olhar ao ver-se refletido novamente sob o fio de prata que cobria sua face, mas essa era sua natureza e não pretendia contraria-la, apesar de tudo.

-Bem...; Alister começou.

-Obrigada; Eurin agradeceu, antes que ele pudesse falar qualquer coisa. –Por tudo...; ela completou quase num sussurro.

Faltava pouco para o sol nascer, quando decidiram começar a descida sem chamar atenção, agora estavam ali, no vilarejo das amazonas para a tão temida despedida, o que ambos estavam evitando mencionar desde que deixaram Peixes.

-Não por isso; ele falou fitando-a intensamente, como se pudesse ver através daquele metal frio a face da jovem.

-Até; ela balbuciou, entrando e fechando a porta em seguida.

-Até; Alister respondeu, vendo a mesma fechar-se.

Encostou-se na porta, respirando fundo, sentindo a mente dar voltas da mesma forma que fora naquela noite, mal conseguira pregar os olhos por muito tempo, sem que sua mente se negasse a ir para o reino dos sonhos, apenas para ficar mais um pouco naquele lugar, respirando toda a presença do cavaleiro existente ali, como se o sentisse tão perto de si, que por vezes se sobressaltava, como se pudesse sentir sua respiração calma chocando-se contra sua face.

Céus! O que estava pensando? –Eurin exasperou, deixando-se escorrer até o chão, passando a mão nervosamente pelos cabelos. Que não fosse o que estava pensando, ou estaria com sérios problemas; ela pensou, levantando-se em seguida e indo para o quarto, precisava trocar de roupa e ir para a arena quando amanhecesse se não, seria alvo de muitas especulações.

**-o-o-o-o-**

Fitou a porta de madeira, como se ainda pudesse ver a silhueta da jovem de melenas esverdeadas ali, respirou fundo, antes de tomar o caminho de volta para seu templo, seria uma longa escalada.

**.II.**

Abriu as portas pesadas da entrada principal, deixou seus orbes correrem por toda parte, mas o mais difícil foi dar os primeiros passos para dentro do templo, quando ainda sentia a presença dela viva ali.

Não fora uma noite nada fácil para si, diferente das demais, a realização de todos os seus últimos sonhos estava bem viva dormindo como um anjo sobre sua cama e aquilo era perturbador, ainda mais quando apenas o sofá duro da sala lhe restara como consolo.

Subiu as escadas com passos pesados, chegando a sala principal, precisava arrumar aquela casa logo, não podia passar vergonha de novo, dela aparecer ali e tudo estar fora de ordem; ele pensou passando pelo sofá e já recolhendo algumas peças de roupa largadas sobre o mesmo.

Parou um momento, erguendo os orbes para cima, deixando que tudo caísse sobre o chão. Balançou a cabeça levemente para os lados, estava pensando como se ela fosse passar a visitar frequentemente seu templo, para que tivesse esse tipo de preocupação, mas não, estava de volta ao mundo real, onde ela era a amazona e ele o cavaleiro, para si isso era o menos importante, já para ela, era a ponte necessária para mantê-los bem afastados.

Passou pelas roupas jogadas ao chão e foi em direção ao quarto, era melhor tomar um banho e tentar cochilar pelo menos um pouco, antes de ir para a arena, sabia que seria bombardeado por perguntas quando chegasse lá, mas evitar isso... Seria pior.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

-Então eles estão bem? –Alanis perguntou confusa, enquanto ela, Aaron, Cadmo e Giovanni ouviam as explicações de Shaka.

-Estão, foi apenas um susto; o cavaleiro avisou com uma expressão pacifica e indecifrável. –Eurin estava treinando no Cabo e Alister em Coroa do Sol, creio que aquela amazona deve ter ficado tão apavorada com o terrorismo que o nosso amigo aqui fez; ele falou apontando para Cadmo. –Que se confundiu ao dizer que eles estavam juntos;

-É bem possível; Giovanni falou de maneira enigmática, Shaka não era de falar mentiras, não quando a causa era boa e se bem conhecia aquele bando de curiosos, mal Eurin e Alister chegariam à arena e seriam atacados por aqueles abutres.

-Hei! Eu só perguntei o que ela fez; Cadmo falou indignado por receber toda a culpa sobre si.

-Não estamos lhe recriminando, apenas dizendo que foi isso que a fez passar uma informação errada; Shaka falou calmamente.

-Mas...; o Escorpião falou, ainda tentando dizer aos demais que ouvira direito a amazona falar que Eurin e Alister caíram juntos.

-Bom dia; alguém falou se aproximando.

O silêncio caiu pesado sobre o grupo, todos trocaram um rápido olhar ao verem a amazona de melenas esverdeadas cumprimentar o grupo e passar reto, indo até Lya, a única que não estava entre os especuladores.

Alanis acompanhou-a com o olhar, antes de voltar-se para Aaron confusa, como se perguntasse a ele o que estava acontecendo.

-Vocês viram, ela esta bem; Shaka falou apontando para a amazona.

-É, você realmente deve ter se confundido Cadmo; Aaron falou ainda intrigado quanto a justificativa do virginiano, não que duvidasse de Shaka, mas alguma coisa lhe dizia que Cadmo estava certo e os dois caíram juntos, mas lembrou-se do pequeno problema entre Alister e Helio, por isso preferiu não falar nada, quem sabe fosse melhor evitar mais comentários.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

Bocejou, enquanto chegava à arena, seu cochilo acabara ultrapassando o tempo esperado e caira num sono profundo, ou melhor, desmaiara; ele pensou, andando a passos calmos.

Logo que entrou, muitos olhares caíram sobre si e por um momento desejou ter uma mascara para se cobrir, porque aquilo lhe incomodou mais do que desejava, alguns olhares eram bem variantes.

De alguns eram preocupados, de outros, surpresa por vê-lo realmente vivo. Não duvidava que um em especial fosse de frustração por não vê-lo bater nos portões de Hades, mas não iria comentar nada por enquanto sobre algo que vinha lhe chamando a atenção, principalmente de uma conversa que tivera com Cadmo na manhã anterior.

Deixou os olhos correrem pela arena, encontrando de um lado Shaka e do outro, Eurin. Por um momento parou, sem saber por qual lado seguiria, mas respirando fundo, procurou tomar o caminho que o levaria até o homem mais próximo de Deus, havia prometido a ela que aquilo ficaria entre eles, embora fosse difícil demais se afastar ao vê-la tão perto.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

**-**Bom dia; Shaka o cumprimentou, assim que ele se aproximou.

-Bom dia; Alister respondeu.

-_**É melhor tomar cuidado com o que vão lhe perguntar; **_o virginiano falou.

Alister virou-se para ele confuso, mas viu que nem ao menos seus lábios se moviam, estranho, porque Shaka estava falando consigo via cosmo.

_**-Para evitar leitura labial, idiota; **_ele rebateu.

-_**Ainda no inferno astral Shaka; **_Alister falou suspirando, devia ter lembrando-se disso, se bem que, havia vários motivos que justificassem sua perda de memória temporária.

_**-Imagino, você esta com uma cara; **_Shaka falou, e ele teve certeza que isso soou meio irônico.

_**-O que esta acontecendo, então? –**_o pisciano resolveu mudar de assunto, antes que perdesse a paciência.

_**-Eu falei para os demais que você e Eurin estavam em lugares diferentes na hora do deslizamento; **_ele explicou.

_**-O QUE? –**_Alister berrou, voltando-se para ele.

_**­-Isso mesmo, todos queriam cair sobre vocês como abutres, para saber os por menores de como é quase bater nos portões de Hades e voltar; **_o virginiano falou sarcástico. –_**Por isso eu disse que Astéria se enganou, sendo assim, só você caiu da encosta e Eurin estava no Cabo treinando, bem longe de você...; **_Shaka completou.

_**-Porque fez isso? –**_o pisciano perguntou assustado.

_**-Acredite, vocês teriam sérios problemas se a historia fosse outra, principalmente você com o Grande Mestre; **_Shaka avisou, fazendo-o engolir em seco.

-Obrigado; ele balbuciou.

-Não por isso; o cavaleiro respondeu, recostando-se melhor sobre o banco.

**.IV.**

Nenhuma pergunta feita, comentário, nada. Franziu o cenho, desconfiada, aquilo estava estranho demais, o mínimo que esperava era uma chuva de perguntas das garotas querendo saber os por menores de qual era a sensação de bater nos portões de Hades com Alister de Peixes como acompanhante, mas nada... Cada uma parecia perdida em seus próprios pensamentos que limitaram-se apenas a treinar e manter a rotina de sempre.

Estranho...; ela pensou consigo mesma, enquanto deixava a arena, passara a manha toda nesse ritmo, treinando e limitando-se a breves comentários. Vira Alister apenas uma vez quando ele chegara à arena, por um momento pensou em aproximar-se e cumprimenta-lo, mas no mesmo momento parou, recriminando-se por tal impulso e rumo de seus pensamentos.

Voltou a treinar e logo o perdera de vista, quando o mesmo fora falar com Shaka e em seguida sumira, provavelmente indo treinar em outro lugar; ela pensou, enquanto passava quase rente ao bosque que levava a Coroa do Sol.

Precisava tomar mais cuidado com aquele lugar, se fosse pega desprevenida novamente ali, poderia não haver mais volta. Suspirou pesadamente, era melhor ir pra casa e descansar antes de ir ajudar Alanis no observatório, já que o Grande Mestre mandara uma nova leva de livros para lá, que precisavam de atenção redobrada na organização.

Imersa em pensamentos não viu uma movimentação a seu lado, porém proveniente do bosque, como se a estivesse seguindo, mas procurando ocultar-se entre as folhagens.

Estava para deixar os limites do bosque, quando algo saiu das sombras do bosque, surpreendendo-lhe.

Virou-se rapidamente para o lado, mas antes que pudesse falar algo, já havia sido puxara para o meio das folhagens, acabando por tropeçar e cair sobre algo, relativamente macio.

-**AI**; Alister gemeu quando suas costas chocaram-se contra o chão.

-Que idéia é essa, Alister? –Eurin exasperou, erguendo os orbes na direção dele, fazendo-o encolher-se, porque sabia exatamente que tipo de olhar ela lhe lançava.

-Você demorou; ele justificou-se rapidamente, deixando-a confusa.

-O que? –ela perguntou.

-Sei que a situação esta realmente agradável, mas quero lhe mostrar algo; o cavaleiro falou com um sorriso nada inocente ao apontar os dois.

Antes que ele pudesse falar mais alguma coisa, Eurin já havia pondo-se em pé, com a face em chamas por baixo da mascara ao perceber que estava sobre ele, numa posição deveras constrangedora e aquele sorriso cafajeste não ajudava em nada.

-Puff! –ela resmungou, batendo as mãos sobre a roupa, para tirar a poeira. –A culpa foi sua;

-Não estou reclamando; Alister falou sorrindo largamente ao se levantar, mas viu-a dar-lhe as costas para ir. –Hei! Aonde vai?

-Embora; a amazona falou ainda irritada consigo mesma pelo constrangimento proveniente de sua própria falta de auto-controle quando estava perto dele.

-Não mesmo; o cavaleiro falou segurando-lhe o pulso, impedindo-a de se afastar.

-Alister; Eurin falou em tom de reprimenda.

-Você me prometeu, lembra? –ele falou, aproximando-se de mancinho, até parar as costa dela. –Vem comigo, quero te mostrar uma coisa, prometo que não vai se arrepender; o cavaleiro completou com suavidade, deixando a ponta dos dedos correr com suavidade sobre o ombro dela, causando-lhe um breve tremor.

Droga! Precisavam colocar alguns limites ali; ela pensou, afastando-se rapidamente, antes que não houvesse mais auto-controle. Voltou-se para o cavaleiro que fitava-lhe com confusão, depois da forma que se afastara. Assentiu para que seguissem, para sabe-se lá aonde ele queria lhe levar.

-Vamos; Alister falou, tomando-lhe a mão entre a suas e puxando-a.

-Alister; Eurin falou tentando soltar-se, mas ele não parecia se importar com o que causava com aquele simples toque e entrelaçar de dedos tão normal entre um casal, mas que causava sensações adversas na jovem de melenas esverdeadas.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

Como diziam os gregos e até os poemas sagrados a Apolo, o Coroa do Sol não era apenas um santuário, era um pedaço dos Elíseos, que os deuses tiveram a caridade de construir sobre a Terra.

Hoje, ele poderia não passar de um monte de pedras empilhadas e perdidas no tempo, mas era realmente um bom lugar para se estar; ele pensou, caminhando com mais calma por aquele ambiente de paz e tranqüilidade, levando-a consigo, para algo indescritível, certamente.

Um silêncio reconfortante imperava sobre os dois, era como se as palavras houvessem se tornado completamente desnecessárias para que se comunicassem.

Passaram por vários templos, que Eurin surpreendeu-se, até agora conhecia apenas os dois primeiros que ficavam no final do bosque que ligava o santuário a Coroa do Sol, mas existam mais.

-Doze; Alister falou como se lesse seus pensamentos.

-Como? –ela perguntou confusa.

-São doze templos, mais o principal como no santuário de Athena. Dizem as lendas antigas que Apolo desejava ter o universo a sua volta, por isso criou o templo principal no topo da Encosta de Bejunte, num lugar de difícil acesso até mesmo para um cavaleiro e espalhado pela encosta junto de outros templos que o rodeassem, não só para sua segurança, como para representar os planetas que existiam em volta do sistema solar, somado a alguns templos adicionais que fazem parte da Coroa do Sol; ele explicou.

-Entendo; a amazona murmurou.

-Nem mesmo os cavaleiros mais antigos conhecem completamente esse santuário, alguns dizem que a cada nova guerra, o templo muda, como as nossas casas que variam com o dono, que o reconstrói para sua comodidade, mas a verdade é que muitos temem chegar ao templo principal e descobrir que metade dos fantasmas que fantasiaram existir lá, não passam de objetos da imaginação de alguém cuja mente é mais privilegiada que os demais ao criar mundos imaginários; Alister brincou, com um sorriso matreiro em seus lábios.

-Como sabe que não passa da imaginação de alguém, acaso já foi lá? –Eurin perguntou curiosa.

-Acha que eu tenho cara de quem tem medo de fantasmas? –o pisciano respondeu com um sorriso travesso.

-Não, você tem cara de quem fica aterrorizando aprendizes a cavaleiros, com fantasmas imaginários, apenas para criar lendas urbanas; ela respondeu rindo.

-Ai, assim você me magoa; Alister falou, fazendo-se de amuado, embora logo tal expressão tenha desanuviado, dando lugar a um riso cristalino. –Por favor, não conte isso pra ninguém, destruiria a reputação desse lugar; ele completou com ar confidencial.

-A daqui, ou a sua? –Eurin perguntou em tom provocante, enquanto andavam lado a lado, esquecendo-se completamente de que ainda andavam de mãos dadas como um '**casal'**.

-Bem...; Alister começou, passando a mão levemente pelos fios vermelhos de seu cabelo, que caiam displicentes sobre o ombro. –Não me importo com o que falem de mim;

-Como? –ela perguntou surpresa, de certa forma esperava algo do tipo '**Sem duvidas a minha',** mas não aquilo.

-Sabe, perdemos muito da nossa vida por ficarmos pensando no que os outros vão pensar de nós, qual julgamento eles farão sobre nossas atitudes, ou se entramos ou não, naquele padrão de utopia de sociedade hipócrita; o pisciano falou à medida que avançavam pelo Coroa do Sol. –Eu prefiro ser eu mesmo, fingir ser outra pessoa não é da minha natureza;

-...; Eurin assentiu silenciosamente, lembrando-se da forma como ele lhe '**seqüestrara'**, daquele sorriso. Era da natureza dele ser espontâneo, embora tivesse outro adjetivo para isso, mas mesmo depois da conversa que haviam tido em Peixes no dia anterior, ele não mudara a forma de agir consigo o que provava que não era nada ensaiado.

-Feche os olhos; Alister pedido, chamando-lhe a atenção ao pararem em frente a um templo, cujas eras envolviam muitos pilares, deixando apenas uma fresta entre algumas colunas tombadas para que tivessem acesso ao interior.

-Por quê? –ela perguntou confusa.

-Lembra do que me prometeu? –ele cobrou-lhe, fitando-lhe impaciente devido à demora em fazer o que havia pedido.

-Esta bem; Eurin falou fechando os olhos, era melhor não contrariar.

Aproximou-se dela, passando a mão em frente a seus olhos, a respiração estava calma e ele confiou que ela realmente não via nada; ele pensou, segurando-lhe ambas as mãos e puxando-a consigo a passos lentos.

-Alister; ela falou incerta parando de andar.

-Tudo bem, são poucos passos; Alister avisou, sentindo-a segurar-se fortemente em suas mãos, uma para não abrir os olhos e outra, ela sabia simplesmente que o motivo não era medo de cair.

Foram realmente poucos passos a darem, mas o suficiente para que logo estivessem dentro de um dos templos mais acima na colina de Bejunte. Por dentro, o templo estava igual à parte de fora, tomado pelas eras, porém havia algo diferente ali e era isso que desejava mostrar a ela.

Havia uma piscina dentro do templo, semelhante às piscinas olímpicas que viam em competições, porém havia folhagens na beira e pilares tombados dentro da mesma, provavelmente houvera algum tremor de terra ali também, causando aquele desmoronamento, por sorte o templo ainda existia.

Varias vitórias-régias vermelhas e brancas flutuarem sobre a superfície da piscina, deixando o lugar tão paradisíaco quando os demais templos que compunham a Coroa do Sol.

-Pode abrir; Alister falou, entrelaçando os dedos entre os dela e os aproximando.

Abriu os olhos, vendo que a claridade dali era diferente da anterior, deixou os orbes correrem por todo o local, estavam dentro do templo, tudo parecia mais escuro de um lado, onde as eras eram maiores e entrelaçavam-se entre si, formando densas cortinas, mas sobre a longa piscina que via a sua frente, fachos luminosos de luz solar banhavam a superfície cristalina.

Embora fosse um templo abandonado, não podia deixar de sentir-se encantada com aquilo tudo, toda aquela atmosfera deixava seus sentidos inebriados, exalando até mesmo uma energia diferente, calma e tranqüila.

Porque ele lhe trouxera ali? –ela se perguntou, dando-se conta que até agora Alister não revelara seu real propósito.

-Xiiiii, vem comigo; ele falou num sussurro, puxando-a consigo.

Avançaram pelo templo, sobre a extensão da piscina, quase ao final da mesma, onde havia um trono, porém o cavaleiro parou antes de chegassem ao mesmo, ocultando-se sobre dois pilares sobrepostos no chão, ele indicou a ela algo que surgia quase que timidamente dali, saindo por trás do trono.

-Dizem as lendas antigas que Íris, a deusa do arco-íris, foi nomeada por Hera, a mensageira dos deuses, isso antes do nascimento de Hermes. Assim, ela tomava a forma de um pavão e muitas vezes descia a Terra para levar mensagens e tornar-se olhos e ouvidos da deusa; Alister explicou num sussurro.

Observou atentamente algumas plumas brancas sobre o trono e de trás do mesmo, um belo pavão surgiu. Diferente daqueles que estava acostumada a ver, cuja penugem era esverdeada, aquele não, era completamente branco.

Fitou-o atentamente, o mesmo aproximou-se da beira da piscina, caminhando elegantemente sobre um pilar tombado, até ser completamente banhado pela luz solar que fez os olhos desenhados na ponta das penas brancas cintilarem, como se pudessem realmente refletir o olhar imponente de outro alguém.

-Lindo; ela sussurrou.

-Obrigado, muito gentil da sua parte; Alister falou voltando-se para ela com um sorriso nada inocente.

-Estou falando do pavão; Eurin respondeu embora sua face tenha ficado escarlate ao admitir pelo menos em pensamentos que ele não estava completamente errado.

O cavaleiro apenas deu um sorriso de lado antes de voltar o olhar para o trono, deixando-a incrivelmente incomodada com a possibilidade dele saber o que ela pensara, ainda mais por aqueles sorrisos, tão misteriosos e cheios de significados, dos quais tinha medo de descobrir sobre alguns.

-O melhor está para acontecer; o cavaleiro falou, apoiando a mão em sua cintura e aproximando-a ainda mais para perto de si, para que ela tivesse a mesma visão que si.

-Alister; Eurin falou com a voz tremula, quando o mesmo, colocou-a a sua frente.

-Olhe; ele falou apontando algo por sobre seu ombro, cortando-a antes que ela pudesse falar algo.

Timidamente atrás do trono, uma outra ave de penugem branca surgiu, porém bem menor que o primeiro, ela parecia hesitante em deixar seu abrigo, mas um chiado emitido pelo outro, fê-la afastar-se, indo em direção a piscina.

-É a fêmea; Alister falou, apontando-a.

-Já vi que certas coisas não são defeito de fabrica; Eurin falou vendo o pavão menor entrar tranquilamente na água, enquanto o outro, abria ainda mais o leque de penas brancas que compunham a calda, para chamar-lhe a atenção.

-Como? –o cavaleiro perguntou, voltando-se para ela.

-Machos serem exibidos; ela completou torcendo o nariz por baixo da mascara, embora a visão daquele casalzinho fosse realmente muito bonita. –Achei que fosse limitado apenas a algumas espécies, mas pelo visto a mãe natureza cometeu erros em larga escala;

-Hei! –Alister falou num sussurro indignado. –O que quer dizer com isso?

-Nada; Eurin respondeu casualmente, abafando o riso, enquanto volta a fitar o casal.

Era interessante ver como a plumagem dele era mais farta, diferente da dela que chegava a ser quase discreta, porém, notava-se com facilidade o brilho impecável nas penas brancas que dava um destaque ainda maior para a pequena ave.

-Linda; o cavaleiro sussurrou.

-...; ela assentiu, vendo a fêmea mover-se com graciosidade pela água. –Sempre ouvi dizer que os machos tinham as plumas mais bonitas, mas ela...;

-Não estava falando dela; Alister falou num sussurro sedutor em seu ouvido, fazendo-a delicadamente virar-se para si.

Sentiu o corpo enrijecer instintivamente diante do olhar intenso dele, que poderia afirmar serem capazes de parar o tempo.

-Vêm ainda quero lhe mostrar mais algumas coisas; o pisciano falou calmamente, levando-a consigo, para sabe-se lá onde novamente, porém que certamente a faria segui-lo, cegamente.

**.V.**

Deitou a cabeça sobre o chão gramado, vendo vários pontos brilhantes acenderem-se naquela imensidão azul, a noite caia sobre a Grécia, mas isso era o menos importante.

Fechou os olhos suspirando, esquecera-se completamente de Alanis depois do dia que passara sendo levada por Alister, para os mais variados cantos do Coroa do Sol.

Quando viram o dia já chegar ao fim, o mesmo lhe levara até ali, o ultimo templo, onde jaziam no terraço, tomado por uma grama verdejante e um jardim maravilhoso repleto de margaridas, copos de leite, antúrios, entre outras flores que compunham aquele cenário mágico.

Sim, aquela era a única forma de definir aquele lugar. Um universo mágico e completamente paralelo aquele em que viviam.

-As estrelas estão mais bonitas essa noite; ele falou, enquanto apoiava a cabeça sobre uma das mãos, ainda mantendo a outra, entrelaçada na da jovem.

-...; ela assentiu silenciosamente, apenas fitando o brilho intenso delas, era como se a qualquer momento pudessem ver uma aurora boreal se formar ou Apolo correndo os céus ao lado de Morpheu, um levando o sol e o outro, jogando sobre os mortais seu montando divino, levando-os consigo para o reino dos sonhos.

-Quando eu era pequeno costumava ficar vendo as estrelas; Alister continuou. –Eu gostava daquela ali; ele falou, apontando para um agrupamento de estrelas que brilhavam com intensidade redobrada.

-Qual constelação é? –Eurin perguntou curiosa, nunca fora de interessar-se por constelações, embora tenha ouvido Isabel lhe contar pelo menos as lendas referentes às doze principais.

-Carina; ele respondeu serenamente.

Não houve questionamento ou indagação por parte dela, apenas o silêncio, aquele mesmo silêncio reconfortante de mais cedo, que caia sobre eles. Não eram mais necessárias palavras para definir aquilo que ambos sabiam ser inegável e inevitável.

**Continua...**

**Musica tema do capitulo: Lê cose que vivi – Laura Pausini.**


	10. Eu te amo

**Only Time III**

**Dama das Rosas**

**By Dama 9**

**Nota: Os personagens de Saint Seya não me pertencem, apenas Eurin, Alister e Eraen são criações únicas e exclusivas minhas para essa saga.**

**Boa Leitura!

* * *

**

**Capitulo 10: Eu te amo...**

**.I.**

Mais um dia de treinos começava, a rotina seria a mesma de todos os dias, isso é claro, se aquela pequena reunião na arquibancada fosse ignorada.

-Ele esta avoado demais; Cadmo comentou com Aaron e Shaka que estavam sentados a seu lado.

-Realmente, faz mais de duas semanas que vejo ele assim; o aquariano ressaltou.

-Deixem ele, deve ser fase; Shaka desconversou, embora soubesse perfeitamente o motivo disso.

Mal o virginiano falou isso, Alister deixou seu treinamento com Miguel de lado para aproximar-se do grupo, que não era nem um pouco discreto ao falar da desatenção do pisciano;

-Bom dia; Alister os cumprimentou, aproximando-se visivelmente animado.

-Bom dia; os três responderam, trocando um rápido assentimento, para mudarem de assunto.

-Que cara é essa Cadmo? –o pisciano perguntou franzindo o cenho.

-Nada não; ele apressou-se em responder.

-Fala sério, será que não tem alguém que não seja idiota nesse lugar, para me dar uma informação? –uma voz feminina chamou-lhes a atenção.

Automaticamente os quatro viraram na direção da voz e até Shaka quase abriu os olhos tamanha sua surpresa.

-Eurin! –Alister murmurou surpreso.

A cor dos olhos e cabelo era idêntica aos da amazona, mas a estatura não, o que indicava que a garota a sua frente era mais nova. Aimê; ele pensou, lembrando-se da conversa que tivera com Eurin e a mesma lhe contara sobre a irmã mais nova.

-Então, vão ficar com cara de idiotas até quando? –Aimê perguntou voltando-se para os três cavaleiros com um olhar cortante, menos para o loiro que de certa forma simpatizara com ele, ele não fazia o tipo pervertido; ela concluiu de imediato.

-Ahn! Quem é a figurinha? –Cadmo perguntou, voltando-se para os demais.

-O que disse? –a garota perguntou serrando os orbes de maneira perigosa, fazendo o Escorpião esconder-se atrás de Aaron, mais como instinto do que como auto-defesa.

-Ela me lembra alguém; Aaron falou pensativo.

-Pra agir assim, só se for...; Cadmo começou, mas outra voz o cortou.

-**AIMÊ**!

A garota de pouco mais de seis anos virou-se imediatamente...

-**MANA**! –ela exclamou animada, correndo até a amazona sob o olhar curioso dos cavaleiros.

-'Então é ela mesma, nunca pensei que fossem tão parecidas'; Alister pensou, seguindo a garotinha com o olhar, vendo-a correr abraçar a amazona.

-Se uma Eurin nesse santuário já é fogo, o que dirá de uma miniatura; Cadmo brincou, tirando um leve riso de Aaron, porém os dois sentiram o corpo congelar diante do olhar envenenado de Alister sobre eles. –O que foi? –o Escorpião perguntou encolhendo-se pela segunda vez só naquela manhã.

-É melhor tomar cuidado com o que fala; o pisciano avisou em tom mortal, enquanto afastava-se para falar com Giovanni que estava conversando com Eraen e Ares do outro lado da arena.

-Ih! Sempre isso? – Cadmo perguntou, voltando-se para Aaron que deu de ombros.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

-O que esta fazendo aqui? –Eurin perguntou surpresa ao ver a garotinha saltar, agarrando-se a seu pescoço, quase levando a ambas ao chão.

-Vim lhe visitar, ou não posso? -Aimê falou com ar angelical, enquanto era colocada no chão pela irmã visivelmente envergonhada com a demonstração publica de afeto.

-Você está aprontando alguma coisa; ela falou fitando-a desconfiada.

-Bem...; a garota de orbes amendoados começou, fitando o céu por alguns segundos, como se buscasse a melhor forma de começar a explicar. –Vim passar uma temporada com você;

**-O QUE?** –o gritou de Eurin fez até algumas colunas tremerem.

**.II.**

-Nossa, o que será que aconteceu? –Eraen perguntou para os dois cavaleiros a seu lado, ao verem Eurin deixar a arena levando a garotinha '**saltitante'** consigo.

-Vai entender; Giovanni falou indo sentar-se ao lado da jovem de melenas lilases, mas deteve-se diante do olhar envenenado de Ares.

-O que foi? –ela perguntou vendo o olhar envenenado que os dois cavaleiros a seu lado trocavam.

-Nada, não; Ares falou com um sorriso pouco convincente, passando o braço sobre o ombro dela, puxando-a para longe do italiano.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

Sentou-se em um banco em baixo de uma árvore na entrada do vilarejo das amazonas. Passou a mão nervosamente pelos cabelos, enquanto a garotinha a seu lado, fitava-a curiosamente.

-Me explica isso direito; Eurin pediu, tentando manter a calma.

-Eu fugi de casa, só isso; Aimê respondeu com simplicidade. –Não tem tanta teoria se formos analisar; ela completou, sem esconder em seu tom de voz, o sarcasmo certamente herdado da mais velha.

-Fugiu de casa, mas e '**seus' **pais? –a amazona perguntou, fazendo questão de deixar alguns pontos claros ali.

-Queriam me mandar para um colégio interno na Suíça, onde eu seria para ser ter uma cabeça de vento como a mamãe e ser tão tapada quanto papai, ai sim, eu seria a '**nobre'** prefeita; a garotinha respondeu gesticulando calmamente, como se fosse um adulto a expor suas irritações para com a sociedade patética de sua época.

-O que? –Eurin perguntou, virando-se abruptamente para ela.

-Isso mesmo, eu disse que não iria e eles queriam me obrigar a ir para lá, ainda mais quando disse que queria me tornar uma amazona; ela explicou.

-Isso não é pra você; a mais velha falou.

-Foi o que eu disse para eles; Aimê ressaltou veemente.

-Não, estou falando dessa vida, isso não é pra você; Eurin corrigiu.

-Mas eu quero; a mais nova rebateu com um olhar determinado.

-Entendo que você esteja irritada com '**seus'** pais, mas...;

-Você também; Aimê a cortou.

-Uhn?

-Você diz '**seus'** e não '**nossos'**, eles também são seus pais e você não quer mais nada com eles, por quererem te obrigar a fazer coisas que você não quer, da mesma forma que estão fazendo comigo; a garotinha falou, com um olhar triste. –Eu não tenho mais ninguém alem de você, não posso voltar para lá;

Parou por um momento, respirando fundo, já tinha planos de levar a irmã para morar consigo, mas tinha aquela maldita estipulação de Shion para esperar um mês, se bem que, desde que conversara com ele, agora faltava apenas uma semana.

Poderia falar com ele e pedir para que Aimê ficasse consigo essa semana e ir para Gothland, na casa que Isabel lhe dera para quando fosse sua vez de treinar um sucessor que usasse aquele lugar, enquanto fosse necessário.

É, essa seria a melhor coisa a se fazer; ela pensou.

-Você já almoçou? –Eurin perguntou, voltando-se para ela.

-...; Aimê deu um aceno negativo.

-Vem, vamos pra casa, depois eu vou falar com Shion pra você ficar comigo pelo menos essa semana, antes de irmos embora; ela falou, levantando-se.

-Ir para onde? –a garotinha perguntou confusa.

-Eu pedi a ele no começo do mês para lhe treinar como amazona, assim você poderia ir morar comigo; Eurin explicou.

-Sério? –Aimê perguntou animada.

-...; Eurin assentiu, silenciosamente, ainda questionando-se sobre algumas coisas.

-**OBRIGADA**! –ela gritou lançando-se ao pescoço da amazona.

-Ta, ta; a amazona balbuciou, abraçando a pequena.

**.III.**

Olhou para os lados, vendo se não estava sendo seguido ou coisa parecida, caminhou pelo extenso caminho do bosque, precisava chegar de maneira discreta ao vilarejo das amazonas.

Queria conversar com ela, saber o que estava acontecendo para a garotinha ter aparecido, sentira a tensa há poucos minutos e resolvera ir atrás para averiguar o que estava acontecendo.

Logo encontrou uma casa modesta próximo ao bosque que cercava o vilarejo. Ótimo, poderia se aproximar sem problemas. Viu uma janela aberta e aproximou-se, imaginando que era provavelmente do quarto.

Aproximou-se cauteloso, olhando para todos os lados, viu do outro lado do quarto, a garotinha de melenas esverdeadas dormindo tranquilamente na cama da amazona, enquanto a mesma mantinha-se com a mascara inexpressiva a fitar algum ponto no nada, sentada na cama.

-Eurin! –Alister chamou num sussurro, ela não respondeu, viu que a mesma estava encostada na parede, será que estava dormindo? –ele se perguntou, intrigado.

Saltou a janela, aproximando-se a passos cautelosos, quando ia tocar-lhe o ombro, para chamar-lhe a atenção, sentiu a mão da amazona fechar-se com força sobre seu pulso, para em seguida, jogá-lo em direção a cozinha.

-Sou eu; ele apressou-se em dizer.

-Uhn? –Eurin murmurou, acordando completamente, surpreendeu-se ao ver o cavaleiro caído em baixo da mesa, com um olhar assustado. –O que está fazendo ai, Alister? –ela perguntou, arqueando a sobrancelha.

-Se você não percebeu, foi você que me jogou aqui; o pisciano falou revoltado, indo levantar-se, mas acabou por acertar a cabeça no fundo da mesa. –Droga; ele resmungou.

-Espera, eu te ajudo, antes que você se mate; ela falou aproximando-se e lhe estendendo a mão, mas antes que ela pudesse dizer algo, Alister puxou-a para baixo, fazendo-a cair sobre o mesmo. –Hei! Que id-...;

-Você sentiria falta? –Alister perguntou, enlaçando-a pela cintura.

-Do que? –Eurin perguntou, tentando se afastar, mas sentiu-o estreitar os braços ainda mais em sua cintura, mantendo seus corpos completamente colados, numa situação difícil de ser explicada para algum espectador.

-De mim? –o cavaleiro perguntou, fitando-a intensamente, enquanto tocava-lhe a face prateada com suavidade.

-Alister; ela balbuciou, tendo os pensamentos obliterados de sua mente quando os orbes acinzentados cravaram-se sobre os seus, como se fossem capazes de enxergar através da mascara.

Sentiu a face incendiar-se quando os lábios dele pousaram com suavidade sobre a curva de seu pescoço e a respiração quente chocou-se contra a pele sensível.

Fechou os olhos clamando aos céus por auto-controle, haviam passado as duas ultimas semanas conversando, conhecendo-se melhor, indo caminhar por lugares até então, inexplorado pelos outros habitantes do santuário, encontrando em si mesmos um lado que desconheciam separados, porém sem investidas declaradas por parte do cavaleiro, como aquela.

-Então? –Alister perguntou num sussurro enrouquecido, deixando a ponta do nariz roçar suavemente a curva do pescoço da jovem, fazendo-a estremecer.

Foram as duas semanas mais torturantes de sua vida, se bem que não sabia como classificar. **'Prazerosa agonia' **era talvez algo mais apropriado, como diria Oscar Wilde, para definir aquilo. Viveram tantas coisas que apenas os aproximaram, mas já não conseguia conter os pedidos de sua alma e coração para ignorar aquilo que sentia e tentar manter-se apenas como um '**bom'** amigo.

-Lugar interessante para se conversar; uma voz divertida soou atrás dos dois.

-Aimê! – Eurin falou surpresa, tentando levantar-se rapidamente. –**AI**; ela gemeu ao acertar a cabeça no fundo da mesa, voltou-se para Alister com um olhar retalhador, enquanto o mesmo não parecia nem um pouco incomodado com a situação que estavam.

-Me ajuda? –ele pediu com um sorriso inocente, quando ela pôs-se de pé, saindo de baixo da mesa.

-Você tem pernas, levante sozinho; ela rebateu áspera.

-Oras, se é por mim, não se incomodem, podem continuar; Aimê falou com um '**Qzinho'** de sarcasmo, vendo a situação deverás comprometedora que pegara a irmã. Quem sabe passar aquela temporada no santuário, fosse mais interessante do que imaginava; ela pensou com um sorriso nem um pouco inocente.

-Alister já está de saída; Eurin falou num tom frio.

O cavaleiro pensou em fazer alguma piadinha, mas encolheu-se diante do olhar entrecortado da amazona, era melhor conversarem outra hora se tentasse falar alguma coisa agora, teria sérios problemas.

-Mas ele nem se apresentou; Aimê alfinetou.

Ele voltou-se para Eurin, como se pedisse sua autorização, a amazona manteve-se neutra, sabia que a irmã estava lhe provocando e não lhe deixaria em paz depois que ele fosse.

-Alister de Peixes, muito prazer; ele falou, prestando-lhe uma respeitosa reverencia.

-É uma pena que ainda não posso dizer o mesmo; Aimê falou em tom solene, o surpreendendo. –Não costumo responder a cumprimentos de pessoas que acabo de conhecer, para saber se foi um prazer ou mera obrigação, mas espero poder responder isso um dia; ela falou calmamente.

-...; Alister assentiu, até nisso as duas eram parecidas; ele pensou. – Nada mais justo; ele respondeu.

-Mas ahn, eu posso ir dar uma voltinha se vocês quiserem continuar de onde pararam; ela falou com um sorriso maroto, fazendo a amazona querer saltar de Star Hill.

-Aimê; Eurin falou em tom de aviso.

-É melhor eu ir, só vim ver se Eurin estava bem; Alister falou com ar sério, porém rindo internamente, conseguia imaginar perfeitamente a amazona mais vermelha que seus cabelos. –Mas agora que vi que esta bem, já vou indo; ele completou, lançando um olhar de soslaio a amazona que mantinha-se impassível. –Seja bem vinda ao santuário, Aimê. Até mais; o pisciano falou, encaminhando-se para a porta.

-Até; as duas responderam.

Viu a porta fechar-se quando o cavaleiro deixou a casa, mesmo assim manteve-se em silencio, mal sabia ela que a resposta para aquela pergunta seria repetida muitas vezes em sua mente, anos depois...

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

Olhou atentamente alguns papeis em cima da mesa, suspirou cansado, tinha mais tudo àquilo de fichas para conferir de novos possíveis '**aprendizes'** que chegariam ao santuário no final daquele mês para serem treinados.

Precisava estudar seus perfis e ver que cavaleiro ou amazona se enquadrava com o aprendiz e a possível armadura a competir. Deixou seus olhos caírem sobre uma ficha que acabara de pegar entre as mãos.

**♂**

**Lancaster, F.**

**Suécia.**

**Signo: Peixes.**

**Filho único de uma família tradicional, que ao longo dos séculos sagra cavaleiros que tornaram-se os maiores lideres da Europa durante os séculos 11 e 12. **

**♂**

-Uhn! Interessante; ele pensou, com um meio sorriso entre os lábios.

-Com licença; Ares chamou-lhe a atenção, abrindo uma frestinha na porta.

-Sim! –ele falou, voltando-se para o irmão.

-Eurin pediu para falar com o senhor e disse que é urgente; o cavaleiro respondeu.

-Pode mandá-la entrar; Shion falou com um meio sorriso formando-se em seus lábios. Seria interessante tentar; ele pensou.

Poucos segundos depois a porta abriu-se para a amazona, que como sempre mantinha uma passividade e frieza impecáveis.

-Sente-se, por favor; Shion pediu, indicando-lhe uma cadeira em frente a sua mesa. Viu-a sentar-se ainda mantendo-se silenciosa. –Eurin, aproveitando que está aqui, queria lhe falar sobre a conversa que tivemos no começo do mês; ele começou.

-É sobre isso que vim até aqui, Mestre Shion; ela falou.

-É? –ele perguntou surpreso.

-...; a amazona assentiu. –Devido a alguns problemas familiares como creio que o senhor deve estar à parte, minha irmã chegou hoje ao santuário, por isso gostaria de lhe pedir autorização, para que ela permaneça aqui comigo pelo menos por essa semana;

-Sua irmã, aconteceu alguma coisa? –ele perguntou preocupado.

-Nada grave, a não ser que um daqueles ex-familiares apareçam novamente aqui, para me dar o prazer de mandá-los eu mesma para o Tártaro; ela falou fria.

Shion calou-se, já imaginava que os pais da amazona haviam feito alguma coisa para a irmã mais nova ir ao santuário, pedindo asilo a mais velha. Respirou fundo, já conseguia prever o que ela lhe pediria em seguida.

-Eurin, no final dessa semana acaba o prazo de experiência que eu havia lhe dado; o ariano começou com ar sério.

-Eu sei, por is-...; ele a cortou com um aceno.

-Eu permito que você volte a Gothland com sua irmã, para treiná-la como sua sucessora no período de sete anos seguidos; ele falou. –E como sei de sua competência, vou pedir-lhe para que assuma a responsabilidade de outro pupilo consigo;

-Como? –Eurin perguntou surpresa.

-Ele é um conterrâneo seu, vive em Visby desde o nascimento, perdeu os pais há um ano e vive com os tutores. Vem de uma família tradicional que sagram cavaleiros e ele é o próximo da linhagem para concorrer à armadura de Peixes; Shion explicou. –Eu gostaria que você o treinasse para concorrer à armadura de Alister; ele sentenciou, esperando pelo momento que ela sairia cuspindo fogo, por ter que treinar alguém justamente para a armadura do pisciano, mas o que aconteceu em seguida, lhe frustrou e surpreendeu.

-Como é o nome dele? –ela perguntou calmamente.

Era estranho pensar que treinaria alguém para concorrer à armadura de Alister, mas não menos interessante; ela pensou, mal podendo conter a hora de contar os pisciano que estariam rivalizando nesse ponto como mestres, porque certamente ele treinaria um aprendiz logo.

-Filipe Lancaster; Shion respondeu.

Já ouvira falar sobre a família Lancaster, bastante tradicional. Isabel já lhe contara muitas histórias relacionadas com aquela família, principalmente uma em especial sobre a famosa lenda da Rosa Vermelha de Lancaster, seria interessante somar suas técnicas com alguém da linhagem real de _Anjou_.

-Está bem, quando posso conhecê-lo? –Eurin perguntou.

-Semana que vem, pode partir e eu avisarei os tutores do garoto para o prepararem para sua chegada; ele avisou.

-...; a amazona assentiu.

-Qualquer problema entre em contato com o santuário, qualquer suporte necessários você terá com os agentes do santuário que vivem na cidade, residindo em Estolcomo e Gothland, te darei antes de partir um livro que contem todos os contatos que você pode usar para conseguir o que quiser, desde documentos a passagem de avião; ele explicou.

-Está certo; ela falou. –Posso ir?

-À vontade; o ariano respondeu, recostando-se melhor na cadeira.

Levantou-se silenciosamente, deixando a sala em seguida, antes treinar um pupilo, do que correr o risco da irmã ter de voltar a viver com os pais.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

Olhou distraidamente para as colunas a sua frente, aquele lugar era bastante curioso. Estava num lugar aleatório ao mundo real; ela pensou enquanto seus olhos corriam extasiados pelas gravuras indianas que tinha entre as paredes daquele lugar.

Mais alguns passos encontrou duas frondosas portas que representavam um botão de nenúfar, tão distraída que estava não viu quando bateu contra alguém.

-Desculpe; ela balbuciou erguendo os olhos, deparando-se com o cavaleiro de melenas douradas, pouco mais alto do que si.

-Tudo bem, mas você esta perdida? Onde está Eurin? –Shaka perguntou calmamente, com um breve aceno da mão, fazendo as portas de Twin Sall se abrirem.

-Nossa; Aimê murmurou surpresa ao ver o imenso jardim que abriu-se a sua frente. –Não, ela foi falar com o Grande Mestre; ela comentou, aproximando-se da porta do jardim.

-E você não deveria estar esperando-a lá em cima? –o virginiano perguntou com um meio sorriso.

-Bem...; a garotinha começou voltando-se para ele com um sorriso sem graça.

-Quer conhecer Twin Sall enquanto Eurin não aparece? –ele perguntou, vendo que ela não saberia se explicar porque fugiu do lugar que deveria estar.

-Posso? –Aimê perguntou hesitante.

-...; Shaka assentiu, indicando-lhe que entrasse. –Mas vou avisar Eurin que você está aqui; ele completou, porém viu-a correr entre as flores, indo em direção as arvores gêmeas, não ouvindo mais nada do que falara.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

Deu um suspiro aliviado à medida que deixava o templo, procurou por Aimê aonde a deixara, mas a garota desaparecera, porém seu consolo era que ela estava com Shaka em Virgem, menos mal; Eurin pensou.

Passou pelos pilares de Peixes, a passagem estava escura, provavelmente Alister não estava ali; ela concluiu, continuando a andar sem enxergar um palmo a sua frente, mas poucos passos foram dados na direção da saída, quando sentiu alguém lhe puxar para longe.

Virou-se bruscamente para acertar o individuo que lhe segurava, mas qualquer pensamento racional foi obliterado de sua mente quando uma leve brisa chocou-se contra sua face, proveniente do deslocamento de ar, causado pela retirada rápida da mascara.

Entreabriu os lábios para gritar, porém tal protesto morreu em seus lábios, quando sentiu outros sobre os seus.

As costas tocaram com suavidade um dos pilares de mármore e dedos finos prenderam-se de maneira possessiva entre os fios esverdeados.

Embora não enxergasse um palmo no meio daquela escuridão, conhecia até de olhos fechados o sabor daqueles lábios quentes sobre os seus, que moviam-se lentamente, buscando por reconhecimento e aceitação.

Instintivamente seus braços contornaram o pescoço do cavaleiro, sentindo os fios vermelhos roçarem com suavidade suas mãos, causando uma deliciosa sensação de conforto.

-Estava com saudades; Alister sussurrou enrouquecido, dando uma mínima brecha entre seus lábios, para que respirassem.

-Uhn? –ela murmurou confusa, inebriada com a respiração quente a chocar-se contra sua face.

-Sonho com seus beijos desde aquela noite; o cavaleiro confessou, tocando-lhe a face com ternura, tirando-lhe um suspiro dos lábios. –Com a cor dos seus olhos, que são capazes de congelar o tempo; ele falou num sussurro, enlaçando um dos braços em sua cintura.

-Alister; Eurin murmurou surpresa.

Ele aproximou-se novamente, mas ao contrario do que ela esperava, sentiu a respiração dele chocando-se contra a lateral de sua face, enquanto uma das mãos subia com suavidade pelo meio de suas costas, aproximando-os ainda mais.

-Amo você; ele sussurrou, fazendo-a estremecer e simplesmente buscar o apoio de seus braços para não cair.

Entreabriu os lábios para tentar falar, mas palavra alguma saiu, apenas sua respiração tornou-se ainda mais entrecortada e o coração disparou como se fosse sair pela boca a qualquer momento.

_**-Nossa que escuridão!**_ –uma voz não muito distante, chamou-lhe a atenção.

-Cadmo; Alister resmungou irritado, virando-se para a direção da voz.

-Eu preciso ir; Eurin balbuciou com a voz tremula.

-Podemos conversar depois? –ele perguntou esperançoso, ouvindo os passos do Escorpião se aproximarem cada vez mais.

-Não sei... Aimê; ela falou só agora se lembrando da irmã.

-Quando ela dormir me encontre no Coroa do Sol, no lugar de sempre; Alister falou.

-...; a amazona assentiu, porém antes que conseguisse se desvencilhar os braços dele, sentiu os lábios de Alister sobre os seus, envolvendo-a em um beijo quente e atordoante. –Eu preciso ir; ela sussurrou, ao afastarem-se parcialmente.

-Até depois; ele sussurrou, soltando-a antes que Cadmo acabasse por encontrá-los ali.

Eurin recolocou a mascara que jazia caída ao pé do pilar e desapareceu no meio da escuridão.

Deu um baixo suspiro, encostando-se no pilar que ela estava anteriormente. Aos poucos as luzes do salão começaram a se acender e Cadmo o encontrou com facilidade, mas o que viu lhe surpreendeu.

Alister jazia com o olhar perdido em algum ponto pouco importante, com ar mais avoado do que vira pela manhã, mas o que lhe chamou a atenção foram os cabelos completamente desalinhados, que parecia ser pouco importante para o cavaleiro, por sinal; ele pensou se aproximando.

-Alister; Cadmo chamou, fazendo-o voltar-se para si, piscando confuso.

-Uhn?

-Algum problema? –o Escorpião perguntou, fitando-o desconfiadamente.

-...; ele negou com um aceno. –Por quê?

-As luzes estavam apagadas; Cadmo comentou, apontando para as lâmpadas. –Achei que não estivesse aqui, mas senti seu cosmo, então entrei; ele avisou.

-Ah sim! –ele balbuciou sem dar muita importância, voltando a olhar o ponto que vira a amazona pela ultima vez.

-Tem certeza que está bem? –o cavaleiro perguntou, arqueando a sobrancelha.

-Sim, perfeitamente bem; Alister respondeu, desencostando-se do pilar e virando-se para ele. –Mas e você, o que queria comigo?

Ponderou por um momento, não, ele precisava aprender a lidar com aquilo sozinho, era um risco necessário a correr; Cadmo pensou, para em seguida balançar a cabeça levemente para os lados.

-Vai a Toca hoje? –ele desconversou.

-Não; Alister respondeu.

-Até você? –o Escorpião fez-se de descrente.

-Como assim, até eu? –o pisciano perguntou arqueando a sobrancelha.

-Hoje nem o Aaron eu consegui arrastar para ela; ele reclamou.

-Não vou nem perguntar o porque; Alister falou, rolando os olhos.

-Puff! Que decepção vocês dois, hein; Cadmo reclamou.

-Leve Miguel com você; o pisciano sugeriu.

-Ah, faz-me rir, no dia que alguém conseguir fazer Miguel de Capricórnio deixar o sossego de seu templo, pra farrear comigo, as vacas voaram; ele falou sarcástico.

-Sem comentários; Alister falou, balançando a cabeça levemente para os lados.

-Já que você não vou, vou eu... eu que não pretendo ficar trancado nesse santuário; o Escorpião continuo, indo em direção as escadarias.

-Bom proveito; o cavaleiro falou casualmente.

-Até mais; Cadmo falou.

-Até; Alister respondeu.

-"Droga, eu preciso arrumar um jeito de falar pra ele"; o jovem de melenas prateadas pensou, preocupado.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

Recolocou a mascara rapidamente, enquanto descia as escadas, pedindo aos céus para não encontrar com ninguém pelo caminho, ainda sentia seu coração dar saltos dentro do peito.

Não só por tudo que acontecera, mas pelas palavras de Alister que não paravam de ecoar em sua mente.

Mal notou quando havia chegado em Virgem e quase atropelou Shaka ao tentar passar pelo templo.

-Eurin!

-Desculpe Shaka, não havia lhe visto; ela desculpou-se rapidamente.

-Imagino, você parece agitada, aconteceu alguma coisa? –ele perguntou calmamente.

-Não, não foi nada; ela apressou-se em responder, enquanto passava a mão pelos cabelos, tentando alinhar novamente os fios, certa de que eles estavam extremamente bagunçados. –Mas e Aimê, espero que ela não tenha te dado muito trabalho; ela mudou de assunto.

-Não, mas acabou dormindo; Shaka falou sorrindo, enquanto indicava-lhe para seguir consigo.

Entraram na sala principal do templo de Virgem e logo encontraram a garotinha de melenas esverdeadas dormindo tranquilamente no sofá.

-Ela deve ter ficado cansada depois de perguntar tanto; ele comentou.

-Como?

-Sua irmã tem cede de saber Eurin, ela não para de questionar enquanto não se sentir satisfeita, uma boa característica para a nova geração; Shaka falou, aproximando-se do sofá. –Vou com você até o vilarejo e a levo, assim não precisa acordá-la;

-Não precisa se incomodar Shaka, eu a levo; Eurin adiantou-se.

-Não é incomodo algum e também, não é seguro andar pelo santuário há essas horas; ele falou com ar sério.

-Do que se refere? –ela perguntou intrigada com o tom sombrio dele.

-Nada preocupante, fique tranqüila; o cavaleiro falou, enquanto passava os braços por baixo das pernas e costas da garota que resmungou um pouco, mas apenas voltou a dormir. –Vamos;

-Obrigada; Eurin agradeceu.

**Continua...

* * *

**

**Domo pessoal**

**Mais um capitulo só, possivelmente não haja epílogo e o próximo encerre de uma vez a trilogia 'Only Time'. Espero sinceramente que estejam gostando da história e do casal principal.**

**Lembram-se de Vale das Flores, onde Aimê conta a Filipe sobre ter conhecido Alister quando foi ao santuário e sobre a relação de Eurin com ele. Então, essa foi uma rápida introdução sobre essa parte do passado.**

**Agora, o mês está chegando ao fim e com ele muitas surpresas vão surgir, preparem-se para fortes emoções.**

**Obrigada novamente pelos reviews e até a próxima...**

**Um forte abraço**

**Ja ne... **


	11. Quando a magia se quebra

**Only Time III**

**Dama das Rosas**

**By Dama 9

* * *

**

**Nota: Os personagens de Saint Seya não me pertencem, apenas Eurin, Alister e Eraen são criações únicas e exclusivas minhas para essa saga.

* * *

**

**Boa Leitura!

* * *

**

**Capitulo 11: Quando a magia se quebra...**

**.I.**

Mal pode esperar pra vê-la dormindo como um anjo, deixou a casa no mais completo silencio, procurando caminhos alternativos pelo bosque para que não corresse risco de ser vista.

Subiu a passadas apressadas a encosta de Bejunte, indo em direção ao ultimo templo, onde encontrara-se com Alister nos últimos dias.

Parou de andar ao avistá-lo sentando em uma pedra, fitando o mar com um olhar perdido, os longos cabelos vermelhos esvoaçavam com o vento. Por um momento hesitou em continuar, ao ter as palavras dele ecoando novamente em sua mente.

Será que ele estava falando realmente a verdade? Mas, por tudo aquilo que já havia acontecido com ambos nos últimos dias e pelo que conhecera dele, não conseguia acreditar na possibilidade de que ele poderia estar mentindo ou brincando.

Respirou fundo, aproximando-se...

-Alister!

Ele virou-se, fitando-lhe com o mesmo olhar intenso que a fazia sentir-se transparente quando estavam juntos, como se de nada adiantasse aquela mascara de prata para ocultar-lhe os sentimentos.

-Ahn! Eu preciso lhe dizer uma coisa; ela começou com a voz quase num sussurro.

-Eu também; o pisciano falou aproximando-se dela, tomou-lhe as mãos entre as suas. –Vem comigo; ele completou, puxando-a consigo.

Hesitou em continuar, mas já estava ali, seguiu a passos incertos com o cavaleiro, descendo uma pequena escada do terraço do ultimo templo solar, encontrando um dec rodeado de flores, onde estiveram da primeira vez.

Um banco de mármore quase tomado pelas eras foi limpo pelo cavaleiro, podendo assim permitir que os dois se sentassem.

-Alister; ela começou, tentando encontrar uma forma de falar antes que acabasse entrando em pânico.

Nunca pensou que fosse se sentir assim com ele, mas depois do que acontecer em Peixes, simplesmente não sabia como agir.

-Antes que diga alguma coisa, não me arrependo, muito menos foi algo precipitado; Alister adiantou-se num tom sério de voz.

-Uhn? –ela murmurou confusa.

-Sei que esta nervosa pelo que te disse; o cavaleiro falou fitando-a intensamente, fazendo-a congelar. –Mas acredite, não sou o tipo de pessoa que sai falando isso sem mais nem menos; ele completou num tom sério.

-...; ela assentiu silenciosamente sem saber o que dizer. –Eu-...;

-Eu entenderei se não compartilhar dos mesmos sentimentos, respeitarei isso; Alister a cortou.

-Você só me pegou de surpreso, só isso; Eurin falou num sussurro tão baixo que ele quase não pode ouvir. –Eu preciso te dizer uma coisa; ela continuou.

-O que? –o pisciano perguntou ansioso.

-Semana que vem vou voltar para Golthand; a amazona respondeu pausadamente.

**-O QUE?** –ele berrou levantando-se bruscamente.

-Alister; ela falou tentando se aproximar dele, porém o cavaleiro esquivou-se.

-Porque Eurin? –Alister perguntou voltando-se para ela com um olhar decepcionado.

-Para treinar minha irmã; Eurin respondeu sentindo o coração se apertar a cada palavra.

-Você pode treiná-la aqui, não precisa voltar para a Suécia, para isso; o pisciano falou. - Ou o motivo de ir embora é outro? –ele questionou quase num tom frio.

-Do que está falando? –ela perguntou cautelosa.

-De você usar isso para se livrar de mim; Alister rebateu.

-Que absurdo; a amazona exasperou.

-É a única coisa que posso pensar; e era, pois agora não havia outra coisa que passasse por sua cabeça para explicar aquela repentina decisão dela em voltar para Golthand.

-Foi o Grande Mestre que mandou; Eurin respondeu calmamente como se estivesse falando com uma criança. –Alem do mais, vou treinar uma outra pessoa alem de Aimê;

-Como? –Alister falou confuso.

-Para cavaleiro; ela falou, esperando pelo momento que ele perguntaria a que armadura seu pupilo concorreria.

-Pra que armadura?

-Peixes; Eurin respondeu com um largo sorriso por baixo da mascara.

-Você esta brincando, não é? –Alister perguntou incrédulo.

-...; ela negou com um aceno.

-Não sei quem é mais louco, você por aceitar isso ou o Grande Mestre por propor algo tão estúpido; ele falou com escárnio. –Um fedelho pra concorrer a minha armadura;

-Algum problema quanto a isso? –Eurin perguntou com o sorriso morrendo em seus lábios diante da reação completamente oposta a que esperava.

-Oras, logo vou treinar **meu** pupilo, duvido muito que outro consiga minha armadura tão facilmente; Alister debochou.

-É o que veremos; ela falou quase num sussurro, dando-lhe as costas para ir embora.

-Aonde vai? –o cavaleiro perguntou vendo-a se distanciar.

-Vou pra casa...;

-Mas...;

-Não tenho mais nada pra fazer aqui; ela completou num tom frio, fazendo-o praguejar ao perceber o que acabara de fazer.

-Eurin; Alister falou tencionando se aproximar, mas ela já descia as escadas do templo rumo à saída. –"Idiota"; ele pensou praguejando mentalmente enquanto apertava o passo.

Como não percebera? Ela vinha lhe falar que não tinha escolhas ao partir e dava uma daquelas, justamente quando ela parara para lhe explicar o porquê.

-Espera, por favor; ele pediu, segurando-lhe o pulso, impedindo-a de continuar.

-O que quer agora? –Eurin perguntou num tom irritado e porque não dizer decepcionado.

-Me perdoa; Alister falou quase num sussurro.

-Não tenho nada a perdoar, Alister; ela falou puxando a mão e se afastando, porém ele a deteve novamente.

-Por favor, não diga isso; ele pediu quase em tom suplicante. –Eu não... Me desculpe, fui um idiota, não?

-Quer realmente que eu responda? –a amazona perguntou sem esconder o sarcasmo.

Entreabriu os lábios para retrucar, porém palavra alguma saiu, não havia o que dizer sobre isso, ela estava certa.

-Nos vemos daqui seis anos; ela completou afastando-se.

-O que? –ele perguntou, piscando confuso.

-Quando meu pupilo vai acabar com o seu e se tornara o novo guardião de Peixes; Eurin completou num tom provocativo enquanto se afastava.

-Vai sonhando; Alister rebateu vendo-a desaparecer.

Deixaria para conversar com ela em outro momento, ainda precisava assimilar a idéia de que a teria como rival a partir dali. Não seria nada fácil, pelas técnicas que já a vira usar.

Eurin já era um perigo sozinha, agora com um pupilo com sétimo sentido aceso e potencial para cavaleiro de ouro, somado as técnicas dela. É, precisaria de alguém que pudesse competir com isso ou do contrario teria realmente que entregar a armadura para ela.

Seria interessante...; ele pensou com um sorriso enigmático nos lábios.

**.II.**

A semana transcorreu calma, isso é claro se ignorassem o que estava acontecendo a poucos passos dali.

-De novo; Shaka falou em meio a um suspiro cansado.

-É, já faz quase uma semana que eles estão assim; Aimê concordou sentada na arquibancada com o italiano e Shaka, que conversavam animados com a garota, contando historias sobre o santuário, quando foram interrompidos por vozes alteradas de um cavaleiro e uma amazona.

-Isso vai dar em casamento; o canceriano falou balançando a cabeça levemente para os lados.

-Se pelo menos esses dois se assumissem e saíssem do chove não molha; a garotinha falou com ar sério, fazendo os dois arquearem a sobrancelha. –O que foi? Vocês sabem que é verdade; ela reclamou.

-...; eles assentiram, não havia como negar.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

-Você é patético; Eurin falou irritando-se com o cavaleiro.

-Eu, foi você que começou com isso; Alister rebateu enfezado. –Nunca pensei que você fosse dada a sonhar com coisas impossíveis, principalmente com um fedelho que acha que pode ficar com minha armadura;

-Ele não vai ficar com sua armadura Alister; ela falou em tom sério, quase o deixando aliviado, achando que ela poderia colocar fim aquela rivalidade. –Ele vai conquistá-la com todas as glorias possíveis, dando um passa fora no seu pupilo, isso é, se você tiver algum;

-Oras, acha que não sou capaz de treinar um pupilo, como você? –ele perguntou indignado.

-É você que esta falando; Eurin respondeu dando de ombros.

Alister bufou irado, estavam entrando num jogo perigoso onde deixar-se-iam levar apenas pelo orgulho e isso, mal sabiam eles que os levariam a trágicos caminhos no final.

-Pois bem, vamos ver quem fica com a armadura, meu pupilo ou sei; ele falou com os orbes faiscando antes de dar-lhe as costas e sair da arena em disparada.

-"O que ele vai fazer?"; ela se perguntou intrigada. Balançou a cabeça levemente para os lados, não deveria ser nada importante, voltou-se para Alanis e Lya e seguiu com o treinamento de rotina, dando a entender para qualquer amazona, que não estava disposta a comentar sobre o desentendimento do dia.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

Massageou as temporas, tentando se concentrar, não agüentava mais Ares lhe torrando os nervos com reclamações sobre aqueles dois, já havia mandando Alister não se aproximar dela, mas parece que sua ordem foi ignorada quando a noticia de que Eurin treinaria um pupilo para Peixes se espalhou.

Precisava de um jeito de colocar aquele peixe metido a Escorpião na linha e talvez só houvesse uma forma; ele pensou, mas virou-se surpreso para a porta quando a mesma abriu-se com brusquidão e a causa de sua dor de cabeça entrou.

-Grande Mestre; Alister falou ofegando pela corrida que fez ao subir todos os templos na velocidade da luz.

-O que é isso Alister?-Shion exasperou levantando-se da mesa com ar irritado.

-Preciso lhe pedir algo importante; ele adiantou-se. –Quero um pupilo;

**-O QUE?** –o ariano berrou. –"Mais essa, ele bateu com a cabeça ou o que?"; Shion se perguntou.

-Isso mesmo, quero treinar um pupilo para minha armadura; Alister sentenciou.

-Alister, creio que essa seja uma atitude precipitada demais; Shion ponderou. Tudo bem que era a resolução de seus problemas, mas não era uma brincadeira de crianças assumir a responsabilidade de um pupilo.

-Pois eu não acho, tenho mais tempo de residente nesse santuário do que Eurin e exijo o direto de treinar um pupilo como meu sucessor; ele foi taxativo.

-Ahn! Se quer assim; Shion falou acalmando-se.

Alister iria para Viena, Eurin para Gotlhand, uma boa distancia entre ambos e pelo menos seis anos sem dores de cabeça. Isso seria perfeito; ele pensou quase saltando de alegria.

-Tome; o ariano falou pegando a primeira ficha que viu em cima da mesa. –Faça as malas, sábado lhe entrego as passagens e você parte, o garoto vai estar lhe esperando lá, haverá alguns emissários do santuário na região que lhe darão suporte; ele completou.

Alister assentiu maquinalmente, mais interessado em ver a ficha em suas mãos.

-Obrigado; ele falou se retirando, satisfeito consigo mesmo por conseguir o que queria, mal se dando conta do que isso realmente queria dizer.

**.III.**

A noite caia sobre o santuário, no dia seguinte muitos cavaleiros deixariam o santuário, com o destino de varias crianças em suas mãos, a nova geração seria treinada para dali a seis, sete anos estar de volta, para junto da deusa, prepararem-se para a batalha mais ferrenha que decidira o destino da Terra.

Estavam os dois sentados no terraço daquele templo, o pequeno paraíso que servira para os encontros que haviam tido nas ultimas semanas e que também, guardaria suas lembranças quando partissem.

-Que horas você vai? –Alister perguntou hesitante.

No começo deixou-se levar pela euforia de que agora tinha um pupilo, mas quando deu-se conta de que ficariam sem se ver por seis anos se não mais, lhe aterrorizou, fazendo-o realmente se arrepender pela decisão tomada, mas não havia como voltar atrás mais.

Essa era uma das lições que Eliot tentara ensinar ao pupilo, as reações que suas decisões desencadeariam. Para toda ação há uma reação; Eliot dissera a Alister uma vez, porém o garoto, em seu humor juvenil dissera ser apenas uma lei física pouco importante.

Tola criança...

-Depois do almoço; Eurin respondeu, enquanto sentia uma brisa suave esvoaçar os longos cabelos esverdeados. –E você?

-À noite; ele respondeu.

-E seu pupilo, como se chama? –ela perguntou tentando não deixar o silencio incomodo recair sobre eles.

-Sorento; Alister respondeu. –Ele é austríaco também, decidi que não vou ficar em Viena, minha família vai ficar muito em cima e pode atrapalhar o treinamento, vou treiná-lo numa cidade portuária no interior;

-Boa escolha; Eurin comentou.

-E você, porque Gotlahnd?

-Isabel me deixou uma casa lá, apesar de ter '**ex'** parentes naquela cidade, acho que será bom para Aimê crescer ali, ela já esta acostumada com o ambiente e Filipe também pode ficar próximo a Visby;

-Seu pupilo; ele falou num resmungo torcendo o nariz.

-Algum problema Alister? –Eurin perguntou em tom de aviso.

-Não, problema algum; o cavaleiro apressou-se em responder. –Eu só... É estranho pensar nisso, mas...; ele ponderou.

-O que?

-Que só voltaremos aqui daqui seis anos; ele comentou com um olhar perdido para as águas do mar que quebravam entre os rochedos, tão agitadas quanto às batidas de seu coração inquieto. –Seis anos;

-...; ela assentiu silenciosamente.

Era estranho pensar que por um lado teria aquilo que desejava desde o começo, poder cuidar da irmã e impedir a opressão dos pais em cima dela, mas por outro, seis anos, não eram apenas seis dias, seis horas ou seis meses. Eram anos... Seis anos sem se verem!

-Vem se despedir amanhã? –Alister perguntou em tom esperançoso.

-Não sei; ela balbuciou, saindo de seus pensamentos com a voz dele.

-Vou sentir sua falta; o pisciano falou pousando a mão suavemente sobre a dela, sentindo logo dos dedos se entrelaçarem.

-Eu também; ela completou num sussurro tão baixo que ele mal pode acreditar no que ouvia.

Passaram o resto do tempo que dispunham ali, apenas sentindo a presença do outro, já que no dia seguinte, tomariam caminhos distintos e só às deusas do destino sabiam o quão extremos seriam esses caminhos.

**.IV.**

-Bom dia; Aimê falou animada, chacoalhando-a.

-Uhn? –Eurin murmurou abrindo os olhos, estava morrendo de sono, chegara muito tarde em casa, alias, bem cedo se fosse considerar a idéia de que chegara as quatro da manhã em casa por perder a hora por ficar conversando com Alister.

-Hora de acordar; a garotinha falou saltando em cima dela e pulando na cama.

-Aimê, o que é isso? –ela exasperou acordando completamente.

-É hoje, vamos pra casa; Aimê falou visivelmente animada por voltar à terra natal, agora para viver em paz.

-Sim, sim, agora me deixe dormir; Eurin falou, cobrindo a cabeça com uma coberta.

-Nossa, de onde vem esse cansaço todo? –a irmã comentou descendo da cama. –Isso que da ficar zanzando por ai ate tarde;

-O que? –a amazona perguntou abrindo um olho.

-Acha que eu não vi a hora que você chegou; Aimê falou batendo o pé no chão, fazendo a outra engolir em seco. –Mas tudo bem, se você estava com o Alister não tenho porque me preocupar; ela brincou, desviando de um travesseiro que a outra jogou em si.

-É melhor levantar; Eurin resmungou, ouvindo o riso infantil da irmã ecoando pela casa.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

Desceu as escadas apressado, era quase hora do almoço, precisava ser rápido ou ela iria embora; ele pensou passando a mão nervosamente pelos cabelos castanhos, só na esperava trombar com alguém na descida de Áries.

-Ai;

-Desculpe; Helio apressou-se em falar.

-Tudo bem; Eurin respondeu levantando-se do chão e encontrando o olhar surpreso do cavaleiro sobre si.

-Eurin; ele murmurou ao vê-la ali, não esperava que fosse ter tanta sorte; o taurino pensou.

-Como vai Helio? –ela perguntou cordialmente, não podia se demorar.

Durante a noite, Alister não lhe dera sossego enquanto não prometesse subir a Peixes se despedir, se demorasse muito não conseguiria isso e ainda arriscaria se atrasar pra pegar o avião.

-Bem, eu estava indo falar com você; ele falou um pouco hesitante.

-Uhn?

-Pode vir comigo, não vou demorar; Helio falou indicando-lhe um caminho na lateral do santuário.

-Ahn! Bem...; Eurin balbuciou apontando para cima, como se dissesse que precisava ir.

-É rápido; ele falou veemente.

-...; ela assentiu seguindo com ele.

Não caminharam muito, mas chegaram a um lugar que nunca havia visitado, nem com Alister; ela pensou vendo-se em meio à subida de uma colina e ao topo avistou um belo jardim, ou melhor, um jardim divinamente belo.

Não só pelas flores que existiam ali, mas por algumas estatuas que começavam a fazer parte daquele pequeno paraíso.

-O jardim dos deuses ainda não esta pronto, a cada semestre, duas novas peças chegam ao santuário a pedido do grande mestre a um artesão do vilarejo. Quem sabe daqui sete anos todas as divindades já estejam aqui; o cavaleiro falou com um meio sorriso.

-...; ela assentiu silenciosamente, deixando os orbes correrem por toda sua volta.

-Eurin, eu queria lhe dizer uma coisa; Helio começou adquirindo um tom sério, mas que logo se suavizou e deu lugar a um doce sorriso. –Fico feliz que você tenha passado bem esse mês;

-Como? –Eurin perguntou confusa.

-Nossa, nem consigo acreditar que Alister tenha perdido e lhe dado sossego; ele continuou, ignorando a confusão dela.

-Ahn! Do que exatamente estamos falando? –ela perguntou gesticulando casualmente.

-Me desculpe, acredite, foi o único jeito que encontrei; Helio desculpou-se primeiro. –Não costumo brincar com a vida das pessoas, mas Alister precisava de uma lição; ele falou fazendo uma breve pausa. –Pouco tempo que você chegou, eu e Alister fizemos uma aposta e ele jurou por sua honra de cavaleiro que se perdesse, lhe deixaria em paz; o taurino completou. –E foi o que aconteceu pelo que vi;

-O que exatamente vocês apostaram? –a amazona perguntou com a voz tremula, pedindo intimamente a todos os deuses do mundo que não fosse o que estava pensando.

-Que se em um mês ele não lhe conquistasse, ele lhe deixaria em paz para sempre. Mesmo para ele isso é uma tarefa impossível, sabe por que Eurin? –Helio perguntou, mas não houve resposta por parte dela. –Você é uma pessoa racional, centrada e sabe quais são seus objetivos na vida e não iria se deixar levar por um idiota metido a Casa Nova; ele falou calmamente. –E ontem foi o termino de um mês e com isso o termino da aposta;

Sentiu o corpo tremer e qualquer racionalidade foi embora quando ele terminou de falar.

Tomou-lhe as mãos entre as suas, sentindo-as geladas, mas achou que fosse apenas pela temperatura do dia que estava realmente mais baixa.

-Espero que você fique bem em Gotlhand, torço para que retorne com o cavaleiro vencedor daqui seis anos, sei que será uma ótima mestra; ele falou confiante.

-Obrigada; ela conseguiu balbuciar, embora as demais palavras ficaram travadas em sua garganta.

-Adeus Eurin; Helio falou pousando um beijo suave nas costas de suas mãos, antes de se afastar.

-Adeus; ela respondeu vendo-o desaparecer pelo caminho que vieram anteriormente.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

Desceu as escadas saltitando infantilmente, já havia passado por Virgem se despedir de Shaka e depois em Câncer para dar um ultimo '**tchau'** ao italiano que simpatizara bastante naqueles dias que estivera ali.

Estava chegando à entrada do vilarejo quando viu de soslaio a irmã passar praticamente voando a seu lado e indo pra casa, batendo a porta com brusquidão.

-Eurin! - Aimê chamou, porém não houve resposta.

Bateu na porta seguidas vezes, mas novamente ficou sem saber o que aconteceu, deu a volta na casa, lembrando-se que a janela da cozinha poderia estar aberta.

Como de fato estava, saltou por ela e o que viu lhe assustou, a irmã estava encostada na porta de madeira fria, com os orbes vermelhos e lagrimas a caírem furiosas por sua face.

Pensou em chamá-la, mas viu-a encolher-se instintivamente e apoiar a cabeça entre os joelhos, abraçando as próprias pernas.

Algo lhe dizia que sabia o muito bem o motivo disso tudo o que acabou por despertar uma ira ainda inexistente em seu coração.

**-o-o-o-o-**

Alguns cavaleiros reuniam-se na arena a mando de Ares para as ultimas explicações sobre como iriam proceder na partida à noite. Shion havia decidido que as amazonas partiriam pela tarde e para ordenar melhor os demais, deixaria os cavaleiros para a noite.

-Vocês entenderam, alguma eventualidade entrem em contato com o santuário; Ares falou pela décima vez desde que chegara ali.

-Ta. Ta. Já entendemos; Alister resmungou.

Estava impaciente, queria vê-la, Eurin não aparecera na hora que haviam combinado e isso estava lhe preocupado, seu sexto sentido dizia que alguma coisa estava errada, ainda mais depois de levar um cutucão de Cadmo, que apontava Helio, que tinha um sorriso mais que satisfeito nos lábios.

-Eu ainda na-...; Ares parou de falar ao ver a garotinha de melenas verdes entrar literalmente '**cuspindo fogo'** na arena. –Ahn! Aquela é a irmã de Eurin, não? –ele perguntou voltando-se para os demais.

-É; Giovanni respondeu estranhando, pensou que elas já deveriam estar no aeroporto pela hora.

-Isso não me cheira bem; Aaron falou preocupado.

-Alister; ela chamou aproximando-se do cavaleiro.

-Aconteceu alguma coisa? –ele apressou-se em perguntar, preocupado, pensando ter acontecido alguma coisa com Eurin.

-Pode abaixar-se um pouco, por favor; ela pediu com um ar quase angelical, embora a chama que queimava em seus olhos fosse capaz de assustar até Hades.

Franziu o cenho, mas fez o que ela pediu, ficando na mesma altura da garota, precisando apoiar o joelho no chão, mas mal o fez, sentiu os ossos do maxilar estalarem e o corpo deslizar pelo chão de terra com o soco que levara.

-Se aproxime de novo da minha irmã e te matarei com minhas próprias mãos; ela visou, massageando o punho levemente ferido pelo golpe dado no cavaleiro.

Se fosse uma amazona não sentiria o efeito daquilo, mas como ainda não era, não duvidava que havia quebrado algum dedo ou deslocado o punho.

A arena caiu no mais profundo silencio, enquanto ninguém acreditava no que estava acontecendo, ou melhor, naquilo que viam, enquanto a garotinha deixava a arena sem falar mais nada.

Virou-se para Cadmo como se buscasse uma resposta, mas o Escorpião deu de ombros, igualmente confuso, até que...

-Você é realmente patético, Alister; a voz de Helio chegou sarcástica em seus ouvidos.

-Você; ele falou levantando-se.

-Achou realmente que conseguiria vencer aquela aposta? –o taurino perguntou.

-Que aposta? –Cadmo perguntou, virando-se para Alister.

-De que o Casa Nova ai, conseguiria ficar com a Eurin; Helio respondeu pelo outro.

Virou-se para Alister e na hora compreendeu o que estava acontecendo ao ver os orbes do cavaleiro tornarem-se tão vermelhos quanto seus cabelos, mas pela iria que alastrava-se por seu coração e mente.

-**MALDITO**; ele berrou voando sobre o cavaleiro.

-**ALISTER**; Giovanni e Aaron gritaram tentando tira-lo de cima de Helio.

-Você perdeu; Helio falou com um olhar vitorioso, sem fazer o mínimo esforço de deter o cavaleiro que tinha as mãos sobre seu pescoço agora.

**-EU MATO VOCÊ, DESGRAÇADO!**

-Parem com isso; Ares falou tentando separa-los, porém mal pode notar quando Alister ergueu um dos punhos puxando o braço que ele segurava, jogando o ariano longe com um golpe inesperado.

A tensão era geral, nem mesmo Aaron e Giovanni conseguiam separar os dois, até que as nuvens fecharam-se e um trovão caiu do céu sobre os dois, fazendo com que ambos fossem jogados longe um do outro.

**-PAREM COM ISSO;** uma voz imponente chamou-lhes a atenção.

Todos viraram-se na direção da voz, vendo a silhueta esguia de uma jovem de longos cabelos azuis ondulados aproximar-se ao lado de Miguel.

-Diana; Ares falou surpreso ao reconhecer a amazona de longas unhas negras, que representavam as presas aviada da rainha das cobras.

-Quando dizem que as cobras têm sangue frio, é porque não conhecem essa gata; Cadmo falou com um sorriso nada inocente nos lábios, recebendo um olhar envenenado da amazona que o fez encolher-se.

-É melhor pararem com essa palhaçada, esse santuário não é um circo; ela vociferou, vendo os dois cavaleiros levantarem-se cambaleantes. –E acreditem, vocês terão sérios problemas se isso voltar a se repetir; a amazona completou vendo um aceno afirmativo de Ares. –Isso também vale pra você; ela falou dando-lhes as costas.

-Ela me da medo; Aaron murmurou quase escondendo-se atrás do italiano.

-Porque? –Alister perguntou, sentindo Cadmo segurar-lhe antes que voltasse a voar sobre o cavaleiro.

-Você não sabe dar valor para a vida e os sentimentos das pessoas, alguém tinha que colocar um basta nisso; Helio respondeu, passando as costas da mão pelo canto dos lábios, onde um fino filete vermelho escorria.

-Minha vida não é da sua conta; o pisciano rebateu.

-Não é de você que ele esta falando; Cadmo interrompeu. –Isso foi baixo Helio, nem mesmo eu poderia ser tão ordinário como você; ele falou pausadamente chamando a atenção dos demais.

-Do que está falando Cadmo? –Aaron perguntou vendo o olhar confuso do pisciano.

-Ela não podia ficar com ele; o taurino falou perdendo a calma inabalável que parecia ter.

-Por isso você mesmo se encarregou de destruir o que quer que estivesse acontecendo; o Escorpião falou, soltando Alister e indo ele mesmo pra cima do outro. **–SEU IMBECIL, QUEM VOCÊ PENSA QUE É?** –ele berrou segurando-o pelo pescoço, suspendendo-o a poucos centímetros do chão.

-Cadmo; Giovanni falou tentando solta-lo, enquanto Alister não conseguia entender do que os dois estavam falando.

-Eu não podia permitir; Helio falou num esganar de voz.

-Não podia permitir, isso não cabia a você decidir; o outro vociferou. –Ainda mais sendo um covarde;

-Solte-o Cadmo; Ares mandou, porém o Escorpião simplesmente não ouvia.

-Eu a amava;

**-ISSO NÃO É AMOR;** ele berrou apertando ainda mais a mão em volta de seu pescoço.

-Como se você soubesse o que é; o taurino rebateu com um olhar de iria.

-Bem mais do que você, tenha certeza que sim; Cadmo rebateu jogando-o contra o chão num baque seco.

Os orbes azuis jaziam enegrecidos de iria, tão ou mais do que a do pisciano.

-Você diz ser diferente de Alister, o julga por seus atos e não por seus pensamentos, sem ao menos um dia tê-lo tentado conhecer, mas quer saber, você é pior do que ele e eu juntos, porque em momento algum, nós trocamos um amigo por uma mulher, mesmo a amando demais; ele completou com um olhar gélido.

-Vamos, não vale a pena; Aaron falou quase num sussurro para ele, puxando-o para longe da arena com Alister, antes que eles voltassem a se atracar.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Voltou para casa encontrando a irmã jogando todos seus pertences dentro de uma mala, que por sinal, já deveria estar pronta na noite anterior.

-Eurin!

-Pegue as passagens em cima da mesa, já estamos atrasadas; Eurin mandou em tom frio.

-Mas...;

-Vamos logo Aimê, vamos perder o avião; ela falou sem dar tempo à pequena de falar mais nada.

Contrariara, Aimê pegou e logo deixavam o santuário, lançou um olhar para trás, um pouco triste, um pouco decepcionado. Esperava realmente poder ter dito aquele '**o prazer é meu'** a Alister, mas ele magoara de alguma forma sua irmã, então, estava em sua lista de **'inimigos nº1'** a partir agora.

Mas valera a pena conhecer o santuário, haveriam pessoas ali que jamais esqueceria...

**Continua...

* * *

**

**Penúltimo capitulo, eu sei q disse isso antes, mas agora é realmente o penúltimo, no próximo a historia de Alister e Eurin chega ao fim, mas isso não quer dizer que eles não iriam aparecer em outras histórias, claro que vão em muitas ainda.**

**Mas antes de ir, gostaria de agradecer a todos que tem acompanhado essa fic e as demais desde o começo.**

**Um forte abraço e até a próxima...**

**Ja ne...**


	12. Adeus

**Only Time III **

**Dama das Rosas**

**By Dama 9**

**Nota: Os personagens de Saint Seya não me pertencem, apenas Eurin, Alister e Eraen são criações únicas e exclusivas minhas para essa saga.**

* * *

**Capitulo 12: Adeus.**

**O vento silencioso sopra bondosamente**

**Sobre o coração que deveria desistir do amor**

**E o pôr-do-sol de sempre**

**Envolve e separa as mãos**

**Que se encontraram e se apertaram**

**É engraçado, não é? Meu sorriso e o seu**

**Não se parecem nem um pouco,**

**Mas agora, sinto-me como se estivesse **

**Me olhando no espelho.**

**.I. **

Nunca o vira assim e isso era assustador; ele pensou vendo o cavaleiro chorar como uma criança encolhido em um canto do tempo, rosnando para qualquer um que se aproximasse, como um animal ferido, e não duvidava que fosse realmente isso.

Fazia poucos minutos que obrigada '**gentilmente'** Aaron a lhe contar aquela história de aposta. Já algum tempo vinha desconfiando de algo e naquela noite deveria ter dito isso a Alister.

Pecara com o amigo e não poderia mais reverter isso, já estava desconfiando do interesse de Helio na amazona, ouvira algumas garotas comentando na Toca do Baco sobre isso. Elas não pareciam nada contentes em saber que a amazona chamara as atenções de três cavaleiros, o pior foi ouvir aquele '**Cadmozinho'** pra todos os lados.

Mas enfim, quando fora contar a Alister e o encontrara daquele jeito em Peixes, achou que realmente alguma coisa pudesse estar acontecendo, não a julgar apenas pela expressão sonhadora, mas pelo cheiro de rosas que era emanado daquela área.

No começo chegou até a rir disso, pois ele era um dos que duvidavam que Alister realmente conseguiria alguma coisa, mas aquele dia que Aaron tivera seu pequeno surto por Alanis, suas conclusões foram reafirmadas. O Peixe caira na própria rede.

Suspirou cansado, não havia mais como mudar o que havia acontecido e isso era o pior de tudo.

**.II.**

**Algum tempo depois.../ Austria/ Landsberg...**

Fechou os olhos sentindo a cabeça latejar, mesmo com a água quente caindo sobre seu corpo, já fazia algum tempo que chegara a Landsberg, se a situação fosse outra teria dito **'Realmente, muito irônico'** quando conheceu seu pupilo.

Sorento era um bom garoto, agüentava o treinamento com determinação, embora às vezes tenha-no pegado matando o treino para exercitar aquela paixão que ele dizia ser algo que nascera consigo. Tocar flauta.

Embora o tenha repreendido, não se preocupava com isso, enquanto isso não interferisse com o treinamento não seria rígido a ponto de proibi-lo, quando passara pelo treinamento deixara muitas vezes Eliot com os cabelos em pé, por suas escapadas; ele pensou, passando a mão entre os fios vermelhos.

O tempo que estava ali não dera uma folga a si mesmo, quando não estava treinando Sorento, treinava sozinho apenas para não pensar. Pensar nela... É claro.

No começo tentou acreditar que de certa forma aquilo poderia ser algo bom, já que ficariam tanto tempo afastados, muitas coisas poderiam acontecer naquele meio tempo, então, precisava desapegar-se daquele sentimento.

Encostou-se na parede fria, deixando-se escorrer até o chão, à medida que os fios vermelhos colavam-se a suas costas.

Há quem queria enganar?

Estava enlouquecendo; ele pensou, ignorando completamente a friagem do piso.

Queria ignorar, matar aquele sentimento, mas seu coração se comprimia a simples possibilidade de deixar de alma-la. Por mais que o tempo passasse, sabia que isso não iria acontecer, não conseguia esquecer tudo aquilo que haviam vivido. Os passeios pelo santuário, às conversas até o raiar do dia, os beijos que eram capazes de queimar sua alma, elevando-o aos céus.

Fechou os olhos, deixando a água cair sobre si, precisava fazer algo antes que tomasse alguma atitude covarde e tentasse se afogar.

-Que patético; ele murmurou sem conter o pensamento irônico e a comparação com seu signo, tornando aquela possibilidade de se afogar ridícula na presente situação.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Grécia/ Milos...**

Suspirou cansado, enquanto passava uma toalha sobre a testa, franziu o cenho ao ouvir alguns assovios, olhou de soslaio por sobre o ombro vendo o pupilo até então, sentando quieto em um banco, praticamente erguer as orelhas e buscar a origem do som.

-Milo; Cadmo chamou-lhe a atenção.

-Sim ti-... Mestre; ele apressou-se em corrigir.

O garoto de vivazes orbes azuis refletiam todas as dores de cabeça que ele dera um dia ao próprio mestre e que possivelmente viria a tê-las também, como paga por seus pecados; Cadmo pensou, sentindo-se extremamente cansado.

Entreabriu os lábios para falar, quando alguém se aproximou apressado.

-Mestre Cadmo; uma jovem de melenas castanhas aproximou-se apressada.

-O que deseja, Mey? –Cadmo perguntou.

A jovem não usava mascara, o que servia de motivo de curiosidade para muitos aprendizes, ela vivia com a família, o pai também era cavaleiro e viviam em Milos, como eram conhecidos de longa data do Escorpião, a jovem lhe ajudava a cuidar da casa, enquanto treinava o pupilo.

-Telefone, parece ser importante, pois a chamada é internacional; ela avisou.

-Eu já vou; o Escorpião avisou, enquanto voltava-se para o pupilo. –E você;

-Sim? –o garoto falou com um ar angelicalmente endiabrado.

-Não quero ter que busca-lo do outro lado da ilha, para evitar que alguma amazona te mate; Cadmo avisou com um olhar cortante.

-...; Milo assentiu engolindo em seco, afinal, não era pra tanto, só fora pego uma ou duas, tudo bem, dez vezes, do outro lado da ilha desde que chegaram, espiando algumas amazonas que por sinal estavam sem mascaras, mas Cadmo conseguira relevar isso e salvar seu couro de ser arrancado.

Cadmo deu-lhe as costas com a certeza de que o sobrinho mal o veria se distanciar e estaria do outro lado da ilha. Realmente, Milo era a paga de todos seus pecados, seu mestre deveria estar se divertindo aonde quer que estivesse, ao ver que agora era obrigado a treinar alguém tão endiabrado quanto a si próprio, na época de aprendiz.

**.III.**

**Austria/ Landsberg...**

Batia o pé impaciente ao lado do telefone, porque demorava tanto? –ele se perguntou.

_**-Alô;**_

-Finalmente; ele resmungou.

_**-Alister, meu caro, também é bom saber que está vivo depois desses meses sem dar ao menos um 'Oi';**_ o Escorpião falou sem esconder a indignação em sua voz.

-Como vai, amigo? –o pisciano perguntou mais calmo.

_**-Agora que perguntou, bem... Se levar em consideração o fato de que já estou começando a ter desejos assassinos de matar meu pupilo desobediente;**_ Cadmo respondeu, já sentindo a presença do pupilo do outro lado da ilha como previra. _**–Mas a que se deve esse telefonema, que eu saiba ainda não é meu aniversário e ninguém morreu por enquanto;**_ ele completou em tom jocoso.

-Preciso te falar uma coisa; Alister começou, ignorando o tom dele.

_**-O que é?**_ –ele perguntou estranhando a seriedade na voz do amigo.

-Eu juro que tentei Cadmo, mas não da mais;

_**-Do que esta se referindo?**_ –o cavaleiro perguntou confuso.

-Eurin!

_**-Pensei que já tivesse superado isso;**_ o cavaleiro comentou surpreso.

Naquela semana que partiram do santuário, vira uma transformação assombrosa no amigo, sem mais nem menos, haviam ido fazer uma ultima visita a Toca do Baco onde passaram a tarde conversando e ele agira como se nada houvesse acontecido, como se o antigo Alister estivesse de volta.

Ainda haviam mantido contato por mais duas semanas depois disso, mas ai, as ligações tornaram-se curtas e breves, apenas com comentários fracos sobre os pupilos e o treinamento, nada mais profundo, até esses telefonemas acabarem completamente depois de dois meses.

-Eu bem...; Alister falou, passando a mão nervosamente pelos cabelos.

_**-Nunca pensou que fosse estar realmente apaixonado por ela**_; Cadmo o cortou. _**–Eu já imaginava que devia ter acontecido isso;**_

-Mas...;

_**-Antes que procure alguma desculpa para justificar esses dois meses sem sinal de vida, já vou lhe deixar claro uma coisa, é melhor tomar uma atitude agora, pois do contrario, Eurin não vai querer mesmo te ver na frente, nem como um companheiro de 'trabalho';**_ ele completou fazendo o sinal de aspas com os dedos, como se o outro fosse capaz de ver.

-É esse o problema, eu não sei como encontrá-la, sei que está em Gothland, mas existem vários condados naquele lugar; Alister falou em tom aflito.

_**-E o que você quer que eu faça?**_ –Cadmo perguntou como quem não quer nada.

-Me ajude com ela;

_**-Esquece, Eurin nunca quis me ver nem pintado de ouro na frente dela, acredite, não sou a melhor pessoa pra fazer um meio campo entre vocês, alem do mais, essa confusão foi você que armou com aquela aposta;**_

-Não me lembre disso; ele pediu.

_**-Sinto muito, mas vou ter que lembrar, mesmo porque você esta assim por culpa disso, mas olha, vou ver o que eu faço para localizar a Eurin, depois lhe dou uma resposta;**_ o cavaleiro falou.

-Obrigado; Alister agradeceu.

_**-De nada e vê se lembra dos amigos mais vezes viu, não só quando quer alguma coisa;**_ ele cobrou.

-Pode deixar, vou lembrar disso; o pisciano completou despedindo-se e desligando logo em seguida.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Grécia/Atenas/ Santuário...**

**-EU MATO VOCÊ, PESTINHA!** – Shura gritou correndo atrás do garoto pela casa.

-Parem com isso; Giovanni mandou sendo completamente ignorando enquanto aqueles dois praticamente colocavam seu templo abaixo.

-Foi ele que começou; Guilherme falou passando correndo pelo avô.

-Oras seu; Shura vociferou enquanto passava correndo pelo italiano quase o derrubando, porém diferente do pequeno, ele estava coberto por uma gosma pegajosa grudada no corpo.

**-JÁ DISSE PARA PARAREM**! – o canceriano berrou, fazendo os dois pararem de correr no mesmo momento como se houvessem sido congelados. –Que infantilidade, não sei quem é pior; ele reclamou, mas antes que ele continuasse a tecer adjetivos sobre a postura dos dois, o telefone num canto da sala tocou.

-Eu atendo; Guilherme prontificou-se, como se nada houvesse acontecido, fazendo o espanhol rosnar ao ver o ar angelical do garoto, que apenas servia para lhe irritar.

-Alô;

_**-É do templo de Câncer?**_ –uma voz perguntou do outro lado.

-É, quer falar com quem? –Guilherme perguntou.

-_**Giovanni**_; Cadmo respondeu.

-Quem quer falar com ele? –ele perguntou desconfiado.

_**-Cadmo de Escorpião;**_

-Espera, vou ver se ele pode atender; o garoto respondeu, tapando parcialmente o fone e virando-se para o italiano. –Vô, é aquele seu amigo tarado... Quer falar com você;

-_**HEI**_!- Cadmo berrou ao ouvir mesmo com o fone tampado do outro lado.

-Cadmo? –Shura perguntou, surpreso.

-É, parece que esse é o nome do cara; Guilherme completou.

-Me da aqui; Giovanni falou, pegando o telefone. –E Shura, vai tomar um banho, não sei o que é isso, mas esta com um cheiro estranho; ele completou vendo a gosma azulada começar a pingar no tapete.

Um riso arteiro escapou dos lábios do garoto, vendo o espanhol bufar irritado e sair do templo pisando duro. Era melhor ir pra outro lugar e deixar o avô ali antes que sobrasse para si; ele pensou pretendendo sair de fininho, mas sentiu uma mão na gola de sua camisa, impedindo-o de andar.

-E você mocinho, trate de limpar a bagunça que fez, eu não quero uma mancha daquele negocio no meu tapete, se não vou te deixar um mês treinando com Ares; ele completou.

-Não, to indo; Guilherme avisou saindo correndo para a cozinha, procurar os produtos de limpeza.

-Alô; Giovanni falou, por fim tendo sossego para atender.

_**-QUEM VOCÊ PENSA QUE É TARADO, SEU FEDELHO? -**_ Cadmo berrou do outro lado.

-Cadmo sou eu, Giovanni, grite comigo de novo e te mando pro tártaro à longa distancia; o italiano avisou num tom envenenado.

_**-Her! Giovanni, pensei que fosse-...;**_

-Eu sei quem pensou; ele falou cortando o outro. –O que quer?

_**-Alister precisa de ajuda;**_

-O que? –Giovanni perguntou surpreso.

_**-Tem como você conseguir o endereço da Eurin em Gothland?**_ –Cadmo perguntou.

-Mas eu pensei que ele já houvesse superado isso; o italiano comentou, embora tivesse algumas desconfianças de que, aquele teatro de farra na Toca do Baco antes de partirem, foi apenas fachada, para mascarar aquilo que ele realmente sentia.

_**-É, ele só estava fingindo estar bem para não pensar no assunto. Acredito que ele preferiu pensar que com ela longe poderia esquecer e ignorar aquilo que sentia, mas você sabe;**_ Cadmo ponderou por alguns segundos. –_**Às vezes a saudade pode ser enlouquecedora.**_

-Sei; o italiano balbuciou com ar pensativo. –Acho que já sei com quem arrumar isso. Daqui a pouco lhe dou uma resposta;

-_**Obrigado**_; ele agradeceu, despedindo-se.

**.IV.**

**Suécia/ Gothland...**

O inverno logo chegaria, aqueles dois treinavam dia após dia para despertar o sétimo sentido e criarem as rosas, Aimê parecia bem adiantada, o que era normal, afinal, ela seria sua sucessora.

Às vezes se perguntava se realmente queria isso, deixar de ser oficialmente uma amazona e permitir que alguém ficasse em seu lugar, passando pelas mesmas privações, principalmente ao pensar na irmã assim.

Queria uma vida normal para ela, mas ao tornar-se oficialmente sua aprendiz, muitas coisas haviam mudado de perspectiva. Respirou fundo, aqueles primeiros meses foram bastante cansativos.

Por um momento chegava até a ter dó do pupilo, não lhe dera um minuto de folga, muito menos nos finais de semana, treinavam todos os dias desde o nascer ao por do sol, como se assim, pudesse livrar sua mente de pensar em coisas que jamais deveriam ter acontecido.

Encostou-se em uma árvore, vendo os dois treinando juntos do outro lado, próximo a um lago. Dois meses, dois longos meses de seis anos que haviam pela frente; ela pensou, virando-se para trás no exato momento que sentiu alguém se aproximar.

-Carta para a senhorita; um rapaz uniformizado como carteiro avisou aproximando-se com cautela ao ver que a jovem usava a mascara de uma amazona.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

Sentiu as mãos tremerem, respirou fundo, amassando aquela folha e jogando-a em um canto qualquer da biblioteca onde foi se juntar as outras noventa e nove que vieram antes.

-Droga; Alister praguejou, tentando fazer a mão parar de tremer para que conseguisse escrever direito.

Há poucos horas Cadmo havia ligado avisando que conseguia encontra-la através de Giovanni, agora só precisava dar um jeito de entrar em contato com ela; ele pensou, começando a escrever.

Sabia que um '**me desculpe**' não era suficiente para consertar tudo aquilo que acontecera, mesmo porque não sabia mais o quanto o que Helio havia falado, poderia ter repercutido. Precisava de uma forma de falar a ela o que estava sentindo e convence-la a falar consigo.

Longe de tudo e de todos... Só os dois, para que pudessem resolver aquilo de uma vez. Não agüentava mais, bem que havia tentado, os deuses eram testemunhas de como lutara, mas fora irremediavelmente flechado pelas setas douradas de Afrodite e o antídoto para mal tão irremediável quanto o amor estava fora de seu alcance.

Algumas palavras tremulas aos poucos ganhavam o papel, agora não podia fazer mais nada se não pedir aos céus, que lhe ajudassem e que um milagre acontecesse.

**.V.**

**Dinamarca/ Copenhague...**

Céus, onde estava com a cabeça para estar ali? –ela se perguntou enquanto apressava o passo. Maldito congestionamento, que fizera o motorista do táxi parar em cima de uma ponte sem ir para frente nem para trás.

Estava atrasada, ele havia marcado em um lugar ali perto, como se informara com o taxista, mas se, se atrasasse, poderia ser tarde.

O frio ali parecia chegar mais cedo, prendeu o casaco com força no corpo, impedindo que o vento gelado penetrasse nas fibras de pele. Os passos eram contidos devido às depressões por onde passava, mas aquela droga de vestido também não estava ajudando.

Não sabia nem porque havia decidido usar aquilo, mas de certa forma optara por isso para não chamar demais a atenção. Já que tirara a mascara no aeroporto e avião, só voltando a recoloca-la depois que se afastara de lá.

Mas agora andava pelas ruas dinamarquesas com ar imponente chamando a atenção por onde passava, não pela mascara de prata em sua face, mas sim, pela singularidade que possuía.

Os longos cabelos esverdeados esvoaçavam com o vento, deixando uma essência de rosas pelo ar. Sentiu seu coração saltar dentro do peito ao ver o jovem de longos cabelos vermelhos se afastar do local que haviam combinado. Chegara tarde demais; foi a única coisa que ela conseguiu pensar.

-**ALISTER**! –gritou chamando por ele, por um momento o viu hesitar em continuar a andar, mas logo continuou o passo como se não houvesse ouvido.

Apressou-se tentando alcança-lo, mas aquilo agora parecia uma corrida de gato e rato, que ela por mais que tentasse se aproximar não conseguia. Respirou fundo, erguendo parcialmente a barra do pesado vestido e correu, no momento seguinte era sua mão a fechar-se sobre o ombro dele, obrigando-o a parar.

-Mas o q-...; As palavras morrerem nos lábios do cavaleiro ao virar-se e deparar-se com seu reflexo na mascara de prata. –Eurin!

**.V.**

Respirou fundo, afastando-se do alpendre, ainda tinha as palavras de Giovanni a ecoar em sua mente, mas era tão difícil; ele pensou passando a mão levemente pelos cabelos.

Treze anos, treze longos anos haviam se passado e agora estava ali, voltando da morte para muitos conhecidos e para si mesmo, pois aquele tempo longe era o mesmo que estivesse estado no inferno.

Jamais culparia Alexia por salvar sua vida e o deixar permanecer em Dublin o tempo necessário para se recuperar. Durante um tempo, foi até bom viver lá, trabalhando com pessoas das mais variadas personalidades, ajudando aqueles que realmente necessitavam, mesmo não usando uma armadura dourada.

Mas agora, ao pensar em quanto tempo perdera longe dela, tantas coisas que poderiam ter vivido, era difícil não se arrepender.

-Acha que vale realmente a pena desistir agora? –uma voz chegou a si vinda de algum lugar do terraço que de imediato não conseguiu identificar a origem.

-Uhn?

Em meio às sombras da noite que caia, um jovem de melenas rosadas surgiu, com ar sério e uma postura que sabia muito bem ser tensa.

-Yo! –Alister falou ao reconhecer o marina.

-Você não respondeu minha pergunta; o marina falou.

-Eu, bem...; Deu um suspiro derrotado.

-Vou ser franco com você Alister, não me agrada em nada sua falta de atitude; ele falou a queima roupa.

-O que? – o cavaleiro perguntou surpreso.

-Alias, me irrita em muito, pois enquanto você não toma uma atitude, uma pessoa que preso muito acaba sofrendo com isso; Yo falou num tom cortante. –Não gosto de vê-la sofrendo, muito menos por você, então não lhe de esperanças, usando disso como fuga para seus problemas;

-Do que está falando? –ele perguntou sem notar que alguém oculto pelas sombras ouvia a conversa.

-Alexia; o marina respondeu. – Mesmo depois de todos esses anos ela te ama, infelizmente não posso mudar isso, mas creio que esse deve ser o momento para você dar um rumo a sua vida. E decidir de uma vez por todas pelo que realmente quer lutar; ele sentenciou.

-...; O cavaleiro assentiu, entendendo perfeitamente o recado.

Viu-o dar-lhe as costas e se afastar, desaparecendo de sua vista ao descer a escada.

**.VI.**

**Quem pode dizer para onde vai a estrada?**

**Para onde o dia flui?**

**Só o tempo...**

Sentaram-se no terraço da Toca, sentindo o vento suave da noite esvoaçar seus cabelos, envolvendo-os num clima relaxado e tranqüilo, dali a meia hora estariam deixando a Grécia, rumo a Viena.

Era estranho pensar de depois de tantas voltas que suas vidas haviam dado estavam ali. Juntos!

Seus braços estreitaram-se ainda mais sobre a cintura da jovem, ouvindo um baixo suspiro dela. Não sabia ao certo como definir tudo aquilo, alias, era impossível se começasse a analisar tudo que já haviam vivido até ali.

**E quem pode dizer se o seu amor cresce,**

**Conforme seu coração escolhe?**

**Só o tempo...**

Os encontros 'secretos' em Copenhague, as noites de amor que lhes faziam sentir que o tempo havia simplesmente parado. Até mesmo as dolorosas despedidas faziam parte das lembranças boas que desejava guardar consigo.

**Quem pode dizer por que seu coração chora,**

**Quando seu amor voa?**

**Só o tempo...**

Foram tantas noites sentindo o coração comprimir ao pensar que dali a três ou seis meses algo poderia acontecer que os impedisse de se encontrarem. Agora chegava a ser difícil de acreditar que não ouviria aquele 'Adeus' tão aterrorizante sair os lábios dela, quando despediam-se no aeroporto, tomando caminhos distintos.

Não havia mais a insegurança das ultimas noites antes da despedida, que sempre esperara por ouvir dos lábios dela, nem que fosse uma breve confissão sobre seus sentimentos que nunca vinha.

**E quem pode dizer por que seu coração chora,**

**Quando seu amor morre?**

**Só o tempo...**

-O que foi? –Eurin perguntou ao nota-lo com um olhar perdido para as montanhas, como se seus pensamentos estivessem longe.

-Estava pensando em nós; Alister respondeu, fazendo-a aconchegar-se entre seus braços. –E em tudo que aconteceu?

-Uhn! Por isso estava com essa cara; ela comentou, apoiando a cabeça sobre o peito dele. –Também já pensei sobre isso, mas decidi uma coisa;

-O que? –ele perguntou curioso.

**Quem pode dizer quando os caminhos se cruzam,**

**Que o amor deve estar em seu coração?**

-Não me deixar levar pelas inseguranças do passado; Eurin falou erguendo parcialmente a cabeça para fitá-lo.

-Uhn!

-Aquela época em que tínhamos apenas três dias para ficarmos juntos, que mal sabíamos se iríamos nos encontrar dali a três meses porque uma guerra poderia bater a nossa porta a qualquer momento. Agora os tempos são outros, muita coisa mudou e outras, nem tanto; ela ponderou com um meio sorriso. –Mas não adianta vivermos sobre o passado, sendo que estamos construindo uma nova vida agora;

-Tem razão; ele falou, tocando-lhe a face docemente.

**E quem pode dizer quando o dia termina,**

**Se a noite guarda todo o seu coração?**

-E você ainda tem duvidas disso? –ela rebateu com um largo sorriso.

-Pouco convencida, você hein; o pisciano brincou pousando um beijo suave sobre a testa dela.

-Amo você; Eurin sussurrou, fitando-o intensamente.

-Repete; ele pediu num sussurro, com os lábios a milímetros dos dela.

-Porque? –ela perguntou confusa.

**Quem sabe?**

**Só o tempo...**

-Por favor; Alister pediu com um olhar que faria até uma pedra suspirar.

-Amo você; ela falou pausadamente, antes de seus lábios serem tomados pelos dele.

Atrás deles a lua cheia erguia-se imponente no céu, enquanto no andar de baixo as pessoas ainda comemoravam junto aos outros dois casais que em breve também iriam se despedir.

Lá fora a noite caia sobre Viena, a cortina esvoaçava levemente, deixando que o brilho da lua varasse pela fina fresta do vidro entreaberto.

Ela realmente estava certa; ele pensou. Era uma nova fase de suas vidas, onde construiriam os caminhos que desejavam seguir. Não eram mais um cavaleiro e uma amazona, cujo destino estava nas mãos dos deuses definir. Agora eram um homem e uma mulher que se amavam e com força e coragem escreveriam o próprio destino.

No mais, é só isso que importa...

**Quem sabe?**

**Só o tempo...**

**#Fim#**

* * *

**Obrigada a todos que acompanharam essa historia desde o começo. Que riram e choraram com as aventuras e desventuras desse casal até agora. Eu sei que falo isso sempre, mas eu realmente gostei de trabalhar com esses dois.**

**Dois orgulhosos que mesmo por um fio, não deixam o orgulho de lado pra dar o braço a torcer, se bem que houveram algumas exceções. Enfim, espero que tenham gostado do capitulo.**

**Como disse de inicio, não pretendia repetir as cenas que apareceram em Vale das Rosas e Ariel, sobre o casal, a intenção era mostrá-los no começo, a origem de toda aquela relação de amor e ódio XD pelo menos fora dos bastidores.**

**Outra coisa, espero que todos tenham prestado bastante atenção nos antigos cavaleiros de ouro, porque eles terão muita importância em minhas próximas historias, não só Cadmo e Giovanni que voltam em Siempre, ou Aaron em O Despertar das Valkirias. Algumas amazonas também iriam voltar mais para a frente na saga. Com o decorrer das histórias vocês vão conhecer algumas garotas que botaram abaixo o santuário e fizeram o inferno da vida do Shion XD em sua geração.**

**No mais, agradeço a Flor de Gelo, Saory-san e Margarida por me acompanharem desde o começo e me incentivarem muito a escrever sobre esse casal. Saory-san, miga querida vou ficar te devendo aquela cena, gastei toda minha inspiração numa tacada só com o Shaka, que nem Senar me serviu de estimulo, mas prometo lhe compensar com outro casal, lembra a saga só ta no começo.**

**Um forte abraço a todos e obrigada novamente...**

**Até a próxima no especial "O laço que nos unem" como Mascara da Morte e Yuuri de protagonistas, com as cenas que infelizmente foram editadas de Dama das Rosas devido a extensão.**

**Ja ne...**

* * *

**Musica tema do capitulo: Adeus, bye bye – Yu Yu Hakusho.**

**Musica tema da história: Only Time – Enya.**


End file.
